The Emerald Truth
by TinkerBell4
Summary: AuRikku FanFic. The journey of Lady Yuna in her quest to conquer Sin, only told through Rikku's perspective. Ch. 19 up!
1. Lost Love

_I can't tell you where I'm from._

_I can't tell you whether I'm in the past or the future._

_All I know is this - the one I love is dead._

_My life from now on is lost, incomplete, and vulnerable to the realization of loneliness._

_Everything I have known has seems to have left my memory - leaving me alone. _

_Leaving me with that feeling that I have always known._

_Returning to me like an old friend._

_Only I wish this friend would have stayed far away from me._

_It followed me, lurked my shadows, and supervised my freedom. _

_The type of supervision that gave me the feeling as if I was not allowed to experience any type of happiness again.___

_I have lost him._

_I will never be able to accept the fact that he will no longer return to me._

_He is gone._

_All that is left is a cloth of his appearance, and a broken heart. _

_Now I sit here kneeling against the ground, head in his humungous jacket, tears flowing and leaving trails down my cheek._

_The red coat.___

_Holding his trademark within my arms, I remembered how this same kimono used to protect his rugged frame from the extreme winds, bizarre temperatures, and the occasional heavy rains. _

_I only wondered now - What would happen to me?_

_I soon felt that same water line trickle down my face again, causing my face to explode into oblivion._

_I looked up to my fellow companion, my beloved summoner of Besaid, with defeat and agony dwelling in my pupils._

_My green eyes continued to fill up with the memories of him and slowly dropped to the ground, in hopes that they would leave me to my painful future.  They only began torturing me again by reoccurring in my head, playing devilish mind games with my emotions._

"I-I'm sorry Rikku" the summoner apologized, her voice trying to flow waves of comfort within my troubled soul. It was no use though; as much as the summoner meant not to cause any harm within her circle of friends, she began to lose her own sense of being herself.

Those words that she had said began to ring and repeat themselves constantly throughout my head. I breathed heavily, panted out and quivered words in hopes to contain my true anger. My mind contorted into a thousand different feelings and thoughts, not joining together truthfully to combine a peaceful resolution. 

I continued to sit there on the skin of Sin, bewildered beyond belief. How could she dare to say that after everything that has just happened?! How could someone just forget about a person who has deeply affected your life, deeply affected your mind and soul? Have they not experienced this type of connection before? Was I delusional to them, or was this what I was supposed to feel?

My glance left the sight of the heavy red jacket and panned over to Tidus, and returned my shocked expression to Yuna. As much as I loved my gentle summoner, I could not accept her actions. -How could you Yuna? Why? - ran thought my mind, trying to find the impossible answer. As I sat there in Sin, I felt a new feeling run in my veins- envy. I envied Yuna, my loveable cousin and companion, for the simple fact that she still has him, the one person to wipe away her tears and heal her minor wounds. 

Was it me?

Maybe Sin's toxin?

Was it his ghostly presence inside of me?

The tears just poured out of my eyes again as I thought about his voice and his touch, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't control it.

"Why Yuna, why?" I asked her, anger ragging out of my mouth. This new feeling, this envy, created a monster so horrible and so dark, that not even Yuna herself could possibly cure. I could feel the envy beginning to take its place within my brain, beginning to attack all of my precious memories, erase them, and create new and evil thoughts unlike ones I have remembered. Now, I slowly forgot everything, and mostly who I was. I glared up at Yuna, my new enemy, hearing the envy laughing at me inside of my own head. I staggered to my feet in attempt to strike her, my new fiend.

At that very instant, Wakka had sprinted over to my small body from behind Yuna and tackled me to the ground, protecting the summoner from my devilish plans. He held me tight against his chest, trying his hardest not to let me go. 

"Rikku!" Wakka screamed, holding me tighter, "Yo, relax! Calm down, it's not worth it!"

I struggled harder in his tight death grip, but it was no use. I was just as helpless as a fish was in a huge bear's jaws. Finally, I slowly began to come back to my senses and felt the evil inside me seep out of my body. Wakka looked down at me and when he felt my body beginning to grow weaker, he loosened his grip. Looking around at everyone, I began to cry again because of how I tried to harm my own flesh and blood. Wakka looked down at me and then wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me for comfort as I sat in his lap and wept.

"It's ok Rikku" he soothed me, putting his head against my blonde hair. Although he was trying his best to calm me down, all I could do was cry. Honestly, I didn't care what everyone else thought of me, on how much of a cry baby I might be or how I was being totally immature about the situation. 

They never had this type of experience before.

They never knew their life has one big threat, their lives being hidden in the darkest of shadows.

They never lived their life as an Al Bhed.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Explosions were everywhere. Bright lights bursting aloud in a formation that would have mistaken it as a festival meant for a king. The heat intense as each part of the underwater machina exploded into smithereens. Swimming quickly from the machina, the explosions seemed that they would never cease. Pyerflies and moonflow filled the sea while parts of the machina flew around me, whizzing around my body, hissing as they past quickly by my ear. I could hear my fellow members screaming for me to get out of the way, their voices completely being muffled out by the water. Still it wasn't enough time. The huge machina completely exploded from the heat, and the miscellaneous parts targeted me. I turned my head around to see how much time I had left before the complete destruction and at that very moment, my face encountered the machina's steel. 

"Is she…dead?"

A voice mumbled in my head, around my ears, in my veins. Blackness seemed to have been my only sight, along with scattered images of different things in life. I turned my head weakly, trying not to get sick from the swirled pictures. I felt my body returning to me again, feeling my brain being able to function once more. The blackness was beginning to seep back into the corners of my head, making me aware of my surroundings. My eyes flickered slowly, still very weak from the horrible accident just moments ago. Finally I opened my eyes and coughed in pain, watching as the water left my mouth. I raised my head and asked myself where I was, seeing that I have been washed up onto dry land. Looking above me, I suddenly saw a blonde smile, my eyes still playing cruel jokes from my unconscious state. 

I screamed in fear, not knowing whether it was a fiend or if I might have been hallucinating. Scattering to my feet in terror, I stumbled quickly to escape from the figure. I was still in a state of sleep, not exactly sure if this was the dream world or reality, which then only caused me to hit my head on a low branch. Still completely confused, I fell to the ground and held my head in pain.

"Aw man, that didn't exactly feel like roses."

I rubbed my eyes and sat there for a moment, trying to recollect myself. Once I finally felt strong enough to face reality again I open my eyes. I scanned the area and found the figure in front of me, causing me to grow the biggest smile on my face.

"Tidus!" I yelled happily, "It's you!"

"Rikku?" the boy said uncertain about who I was, "No way! It IS you!"

I quickly stood up and embraced him with a huge hug. It felt so good to know that he was ok after being thrown off our ship by Sin and sucked into a warp hole deep within the ocean. After Sin had attack my home ship, I thought I would never see him again. I thought for sure he was dead, and days after that, I felt utterly horrible about how I had lost him that night. Continuing to hug my lost friend, I started to ask him questions about what had happened to him after he got attacked by Sin. He explained to me that after he was attacked, and that he had been washed up on shore to an island where he met a blitzball player, just like him.

"See!" I said, "I told you that you would find someone! And did you believe me, noooooo!"

"Yeah, I know Rikku, you were right." he laughed and then stepped back to close our hug. Tidus and I began to talk again when something had interrupted our valuable moment.

Muffled between the breaking of twigs and the crunching of the dead dry leaves, footsteps were heard. My head instantly turned to the mysterious noise while I began to stand my ground. The young blitzball player also turned with me to the disturbance, placing his fingers gently on the base of his sword. The sound intensified, causing the young fighters to become more eager to attack the intruder. Just as we thought the sound was about to head into our direction, it stopped, letting the forest continue with its daily sounds of birds, animals, and water. I took a deep sigh of relief and held my hip, "Geez that was scary."

Tidus wasn't convinced though. His eyes were determined to fight whatever lied beyond the bushes. He was eager to fight and kill those poor defenseless creatures behind the shrubs. I turned my face to him and tilted my head, wondering why he was still focusing on the noise. "Yo, Ti, you alright?" I asked him, waving my hand in front of his face. It was no use though; his eyes were still and had deep concentration within them. I watched him wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly began walking up to the bushes. 

"Tidus!" I yelled, "Where da heck ya think y'er goin?" 

He walked faster towards the bush and without sudden warning, he let out a wild cry and jumped high into the air. I screamed in fear, not actually believing that he would attempt such a risk. Tidus raised his mighty sword and landed behind the shrubs, completely out of my view. I yelled out to him again, hoping that my friend would return to me; hoping that we would return in one piece. My hands huddled up against me and towards my mouth, not sure on what to do. Should I attack? Should I stay here? Should I run away? I began thinking of all these different conclusions and the more I thought of them, the more I felt afraid. 

"C-Come out you coward!!!" I yelled out to the area. To tell you the truth, I WAS the coward, and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. My voice trembled with fear as a huge monstrous fiend ran throughout my mind. I figured I had no choice but to walk right on over there and see what happened to Tidus. It was several minutes now and he still hasn't returned, or even made a single sound. As I rounded the bush, I clenched my fist and held it right up against my face, ready to strike. I counted to 3 to myself and on the third digit, I quickly jumped around the corner of the bush and swung my fist, screaming that the top of my lungs. After the humiliating attempt, I scratched the back of my head and saw the area totally empty. 

"What the-" I said lightly and quickly shut my mouth to the sound of the trees rumbling in front of me. I clenched my fist again and prepared myself for the final battle. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from my left and tackled me to the ground viciously. As a quick reflex, I caught the figure in time to tumble to the ground and land on the unidentified as the victor. My one hand was raised in the air, ready to strike, while the other held the collar of the beast shirt.

_Shirt?_

The boy laughed uncontrollably while laying flat on the ground and holding the Al Bhed's fist from his face. "Whoa, Rikku, it's me, Tidus!"

I opened my mouth in complete surprise, "Tidus? Heeeey, you're a meanie!"

I stood straight up and kicked his side lightly, "Your gonna get it one day you dork!" saying it with my cute brat voice and sneering to him a little. As he lay on the ground, continuing to laugh, I decided I would just walk of my freight.

_"Good things come to those who wait."_

The voice had startled me and as I turned around to leave, I bumped into something red. 

Something, big. 

Defensively, I raised my fist once more and swung at the huge intruder. In the mitts of swinging my fist, I was instantly stopped by some strange force. Looking up to my wrist, I opened my mouth in surprise as I saw my small hand completely swallowed by this intruder. In total shock, I slowly looked at the face of this semi-giant. At that very moment, I felt the weirdest feeling deep within my skin. 

His eyes were deep and hidden behind glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. Looking beyond the metal frame, I noticed that on the right side of face, he had a deep wound that traveled straight down the top of his brow, to the beginning of his cheek bone. 

The scar.

The scar must have been so bad, that it seemed to have permanently closed his eye. Looking up at him, I felt all the terror in my face evaporate into the air and the butterflies beginning to form in my stomach. Gazing down at his attire, I slowly lost all the fear within me while I felt an open mouth in the end. My eyes feasted upon his clothes, amazed on everything that was in front of me. Lying ever so gently around his body was a long red kimono.

The huge red jacket.

Upon his jacket on his left shoulder laid a gold metal plate which represented strength and a warrior. It was attached by several buckles and as the breeze flowed in the area, so did the feather strand connected to the gold plate. While the breeze gently moved his jacket, it also lifted up his hair. 

The grey strands.

His hair was dark and neatly pushed back to his head. He had grey strands hiding underneath his hair, some more distinct then others. Several strands were placed above his ear, and as I thought about it, the grey hair was a bit unusual for a man like him who looked about 35 or so. They showed a long and devastating past, making my aware of the stress that he might have been through.

The man had his lower face covered, completely out of my sight. It had been covered by grey leather that acted as a collar which could detach if necessary. The collar had been connected right above his chest plate and onto his black shirt. The shirt appeared to be stiff around his whole upper body which indicated that he must be wearing some type of armor underneath. 

Moving my eyes down to his torso, I saw that his right hand was resting in a sling type position within his jacket. 

Had his hand been injured? Or perhaps maybe it felt comfortable to him? 

My eyes wandered down his torso and to his pants. They were black and had been tucked into his boots, which had gold plates among the ankles. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I turned my head away from his lower section, my eyes catching a glimpse of his other half. 

His other hand, the one which was gripped onto mine, was covered in a brown leather material that felt irresistibly soft against my hand. The red jacket had been tucked into a silver bracer and wrapped in buckles several times around his arm. Hanging on his belt on multi-colored beads, was a white gallon type jug. Looking beyond the jug and the huge man, I saw his huge weapon lying against the tree directly behind him. 

The sword.

His katana was extremely huge. The length of the blade itself must have been at least 4 feet, while the width extracted to maybe 1 1/2 - 2 feet. My jaw instantly opened, simply amazed by this man's huge destruction. 

"Quite the spirit aren't ya?" he said in a low, dark, mysterious yet gentle tone. Shortly after he broke the sudden silence, he chuckled to himself softly. 

I stood there, completely amazed by his whole appearance. My mouth was half open, filled with words that I just couldn't seem to get out. I gulped in attempt to say something, to say anything! All that came out though was a bunch of vowels.

The man chuckled again to himself and turned his attention to our hands. The fingers gently released their tight grip and eased the immense pressure around my tiny wrist. My eyes were fixed on his, still so very insecure and vulnerable to this huge man's actions.

"HELLO? Anybody there?" Tidus had asked us, his head crammed in between us. He grew irritated and grunted to himself and again asked if anyone had heard him.

My eyes were glued to his, fixed upon this stunning man. I felt so many feelings awaken deep within me, feelings like I have never felt before. These feelings staggered my breath and made me tremble, not sure if these emotions were supposed to happen. I was completely amazed by him, amazed by his voice, amazed by his eyes. They seemed to have trapped me in a world far from my own. Making me seem distant with myself and zoning out of my true state of consciousness and into an internal bliss. 

As to think that this wonderful pleasure would never leave, it unfortunately came to an end. The melancholy man loosened his grip around her hand causing it to instantly fall to her side. Although it felt like 3 million minutes have filled between us, intoxicating us from this cruel and obscene world, only 2 minutes have elapsed. Once his hand fell to my side, the dream world ended and brought us back to reality. Clearing his throat as he lowered his own hand, he continued to keep his attention upon me. Then he became distracted at the sight of Tidus very close to his own face, invading his personal space. 

Tidus smirked a bit and then stepped back a couple of feet and scratched his head while putting a hand on his hip. "Did I miss something?" he asked with concern and confusion running through his mouth.

"No," Auron answered him rather quickly, "it didn't concern you." 

Auron then glared down at Tidus as he usually did with his hawk like stare, "Did you gather the others?"

"Hello, NO!" Tidus screamed, waving his hand to his side, "Don't you remember you almost killed me!"

"Goes to show that you still need more training." The man and the boy grew silent as the anger inside Tidus intensified with each second.  Auron grunted silently and then turned away from him, turning away from me. 

"Go get the others." he said to the young man. 

Tidus' jaw dropped and he flung his arms in the air in complete disagreement, "What? Why?!"

The silent man walked to his sword and as he heard Tidus begin to complain, he stopped and turned his face in his direction, "We are ready to go, now go get them." 

The young man had absolutely nothing to say and as he sat there in complete confusion, I couldn't help but laugh. Tidus grunted out a couple more words before he headed off into the village's path. Once gone, I let out my small chuckles. "_Cemmo puo*_." I said in my native tongue, remembering Tidus' adorable pout.

"Al Bhed I see." the man had finally spoke, acknowledging his presence. Before I knew what had even happened, my eyes widened and my hand covered my mouth. 

Oh _lnyb*_, what am I to do? What would he do to me know that he knew I am an Al Bhed?

I hope he doesn't harm me.

What should I do? I have to get out of here!

My mind wandered and raced with thought and slim conclusions on what I should do in my predicament. I began to think of how I should just run away, run deep into the forest and out of their sights. I began getting scarred and I lowered my head in shame and then I raised it to find Auron leaning against a tree. Watching him as I walked closer to him, I could see that his eyes were focused on something in the distance; they were not supervising my every move like he was doing so before. I turned around and rested my back against the tree next to him, hoping to start _some_ kind of conversation.

I turned my face to him and stood straight up from the tree, extending my arm out and a huge smile slapped on my face, "I'm Rikku, nice to meet you!"

Auron chuckled lightly and reached over to shake the generous hand in front of him. Shaking it gently he also announced his name. 

After the names had been exchanged, I began to think of how nice of a man he was. He had not been rude to me once, which was sort of confusing for someone who always expects these types of things. I continued smiling, thinking of how cool it would be if I could venture around Spira with my buddy Tidus and this mysterious man. How cool would it be to finally do the things I want to do, go to the places I want to go and not have to answer to a father or an older brother? I smiled again and scratched the back of my head, lost in my happy thoughts of my future. After thinking for a little while I rested against the tree again and looked in the man's direction. Just as I moved my face to his, he turned his head to me and looked at me. To my surprise, I was amazed to see a small smile escape from the side of his mouth, creating a small yet pleasant smirk. 

My first response was a smile, completely baffled by his sudden action. I thought a man like him would keep to himself and not show any sort of happiness from within. Auron was different though. He was completely different from what Tidus had told me when he was aboard my ship. He had told me many stories about this man and how he was strong, demanding and said few words but they always seemed to mean something important. Auron kept to himself and always looked after Tidus from a distance, never comforting him when he was alone, never showing him any signs of affection. He wanted to teach this young boy how to be independent and show him the true world in which he will one day hopefully survive in. Now I watched this same man, this quiet gently giant stand next to me and smile directly at me. I was overcome with joy, and all I could do then was smile back. To this day, I will never be able to thank him for that small happiness.

* _Cemmo puo _= silly boy

* _Lnyb _= crap


	3. One Sweet World

The gang. 

It consisted of 6 members:  Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Yuna, Tidus, and Auron. 

Wakka, the Blitzball coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs. Wanting to serve Yuna as her guardian, he gave up his dream of becoming a blitzball player and decided to guard her. Wakka lived in Besaid all his life where he hung around with Lulu, Yuna and his brother Chappu. A year before the major tournament took place, his brother died fighting for Spira and Wakka couldn't take it. Therefore he decided to become Yuna's guardian all the way until the end. To him, Yuna is like a little sister; he will do anything in his power to protect and serve his gentle friend. As Tidus entered the isle of Besaid, Wakka realized that not only did Tidus have a talent for blitzball, but he strongly resembled Chappu. Later, Wakka had asked Tidus to join their team and Tidus didn't refuse. After he joined the team, Wakka then gave him Chappu's sword which Chappu himself never had the chance to use because he went off with the Crusaders. So now Wakka defends his summoner proudly with his knowledge and his blitzball. Thanks to his Blitzball (and strength), he could easily knock down flying enemies which gave us an advantage in battles. Being part of his blitzball team, he wears the team's uniform: puffy yellow pants and green sandals. Showing no signs of a shirt, he lets his muscular chest visible to all and wears a little coat which matches the pants. His red copper hair was wrapped in a sweat absorbing headband which also played the part of keeping his spiky hair out of his eyes. His hair was semi short except for the one long strand of hair in the very front which curled to the back of his head, almost 20cm in height. Other than that, I thought he was cute when I first saw him. 

Standing adjacent to him was a black mage named Lulu. The first glance I saw of her, the only thing I could pay attention to was her stunning black dress. Her hair was a dark brow/blackish color which was braided into different sections (aka cornrows) and finally pulled back into a ponytail resting high on her head. In the ball of her ponytail, there are two beautifully designed stick that extend out from each side, criss-crossing themselves deep within her hair. They made me think if they were from an oriented type of country far from Spira's eyes. As the ponytail lowered, her hair was braided into four sections and finally ended at her knees. Her face was slightly pale, her red eyes illuminating her ghostly appearance. Her black dress was absolutely amazing; something totally out of this world. Her mid shoulders were surrounded by fur on the top of the gown which covered her breasts. The gown continued to get tighter around her waist and hips, almost making it seem as if she was wearing a corset. The skirt part of her gown is the most amazing part of her attire. Continuing with the black color, the skirt was made out of hundreds of leather belts that connected the separated black dress. While pondering about her appearance, I was assuming that she wore black because of her past. Lulu was the type of woman who had a "short fuse", well, atleast that's what Wakka says. I didn't get to really know her yet, so I decided that maybe another time Lulu and I could get better acquainted. 

After Lulu, there stood the humungous Ronso, Kimahri. At first I was startled of his appearance; I honestly wasn't expecting someone that big to suddenly pop up next to a small petite woman. Kimahri was a type of species called a Ronso, a mixture between a lion and human that roams around the cold climates of Mt. Gagazet. Being 6'9'' tall and blue he totally conquered my every move, probably my every breath too!  His white hair flowed down to his shoulders and exposed two thick braids that remained visible for everyone. His clothing wrapped around his body in a way that resembled an X, and when I examined the middle of the X formation, I saw a strange carving of a creature or person or something. The purpose of the straps of clothing was not only to cover some of his torso, but to keep his skirt in place. I didn't say anything to him, not did he say anything to me. We exchanged glances and I kept moving down the line as Tidus pushed me from behind to each member.

Then Tidus introduced me to the Summoner, the one who would bring us the Calm, Lady Yuna. To me, her whole figure was beautiful and there seemed to be nothing wrong with her. As the wind flowed around her brown hair, the breeze made her beading around one strand of her hid behind her right ear visible to me. Her eyes were ever so gentle and caring, ever so kind and graceful. Her shirt was a soft white which wrapped around her back and slightly exposed her black bra. Holding her white shirt together was a yellow bow that was tied around her waist and embroiders with pink flowers. Her skirt was purple/navy bluish and had a slit up the right side that showed her boots that almost touched her knees. The bottom of the skirt was embroidered with white flowers that eventually faded into the rest of her outfit. In all, Yuna seemed like a great person to be around and as soon as I approached her, all my fears and worries just disappeared.

Then there was Tidus, my best friend. He was the boy who I have saved from many dilemmas before. He stood tall, but behind his courageous appearance seemed to be something that disturbed him. His long black overalls seemed a bit abnormal to us Spira folks when we first met, but to him, that was his style. As the overalls cut off at his knees, one of the pant legs seemed to have been but off shorter, almost to his mid thigh on his right side. Underneath his overalls he wore a yellow vest/type jacket that he kept unzipped to not only show his chest (drool), but to expose his jewelry. Standing behind me, keeping his one hand upon my shoulder, I felt extremely happy that Tidus was back in good health once again.

Looking around at the guardians as they stared at me, I could sense their trust in me differ from everyone else. "Hey guys," Tidus began, "this is my friend, Rikku. Remember her? She's the one that saved me and took me on their ship." 

I smiled brightly and nodded my head when Tidus announced my heroic actions. "Hi everyone pleased to meet ya!" I smiled in my perky tone, ready for a good time and conversations galore. But as I scanned their faces to see if anyone introduced themselves, there response was eyes beating down at me for my energetic personality. 

-Whoa, though crowd! - I scratched my cheek with my finger and smiled again, "Awwww come on everyone, don't be shy! I won't bite ya!" 

I watched their faces turn from a "who are you" expression, to "where are you from" expression. I placed my hand on my forehead and shook it gently as a smile remained on my face. 

After my unusual introduction, the guardians nodded their heads and greeted me lightly with a small hello. I waved back to them, being polite and continuing to be my good old self when I heard someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the noise and saw Auron separated from the group, waiting for the small gathering to come to an end. 

"It's time." he declared softly and began walking down the path to the Mi'Ihen highroad before anyone else. The group nodded in response and agreed with Auron as they walked along with him, following his footsteps into the new area.

Watching them leave, I continued to stay back from the group and I could not help but twitch within my wetsuit. I realized that I had been out of the water now for quite some time and the water within the suit was beginning to evaporate, causing the suit to tighten against my skin. I tilted my head to the side and assured myself that no one was watching me from the distance. 

I laid my hand gently against my back and lightly searched my spine for the zipper that would help me escape the dreadful pain I was experiencing. My fingers found the zipper and I grasped the end gently, pulling it down towards the ground and squirming around to loosen the pressure against my skin.

In the distance, eyes were upon her from the bushes, camouflaging themselves in the leaves and the twigs. Danger was far from Rikku, miles and miles away. The only thing that danced in the air was peace in which the young girl was atoned too. The eyes remained on her, watched her, and followed her. They watched as the girl began to unzip her suit and wiggle in a cute manor, creating the bliss that they always wanted to see. The sun appeared from behind the clouds and the light shined down from the sky, illuminating even the darkest of shadows and clearing the area away of any evil or fiends. The eyes continued to watch her from the bushes, trying not to ruin the precious moment for the Al Bhed. As the sun gradually illuminated the area, it lit up the bushes from where the eyes were hiding, revealing a slight reflection from the lenses. Auron stepped out from behind the tree and quietly walked to another spot in which Rikku would not find him. He lowered his head and stepped back, returning to where he came from.

"This isn't my place," Auron admitted softly, "I shouldn't be here." But he couldn't refuse. He was drawn to this strange girl who he had just met. Sighing once again to himself softly, he lowered his head and turned around to walk back to the group before they suspected anything. Then, he stopped and turned his head back to the young girl, watching as she began to reveal her new form to him. His mouth opened slightly as he watched in amazement.

Rikku completely unzipped her wetsuit and removed her arms from the tight sleeves. The wetsuit now laid around her hips, hugging them gently as they were sustained from falling to the ground. She rubbed her sides and messaged them gently, causing her to smile from the small sensation. 

Auron stared in awe, amazed at what he was watching. Keeping a straight face, he continued to watch the Al Bhed girl gradually shed her suit, being released into eternal freedom. His eyes gleamed with happiness and wonders as the sight of the girl brought him to an all time high. Gazing in wonder, his eyes feasted upon her perfect figure, feasted upon her transformation. The sight of loosing her suit reminded him of something a long time ago, and this made him frustrated. Guarding the air from danger, he released his frustration and agreed to watch her again. Maybe one day he will be able to remember what it was that reminded him of her and this precious moment. His eyes stared at her again and he continued to remain silent. 

Her metamorphose was gorgeous, he thought; she shed her dismal and imprisoned wetsuit, and transformed into a beautiful girl with a remarkable figure. Rikku finally lowered her suit to the ground and carefully removed the wetsuit from her legs. Her new form was something Auron had never seen before and it absolutely blew him out of this world. It was something that he himself could not believe. How could someone this beautiful be hidden under those clothes? 

He looked at her legs, long, slender, and beautiful, covered in white boots up to her knees. The lower portion of her body was covered by green mini shorts that were slightly cut open on the sides, revealing her thighs even more. Her torso was covered by an orange sleeveless shirt that showed a portion of her stomach, exposing her bellybutton to all. 

Auron's mind began to run loose, far from what he was taught. He then shook his head violently, remembering his cruel past with Braska and Jecht and how they have teased him and abused him of love. He bit his lip, completely fascinated by her appearance.

Rikku unclipped a strap that laid tightly underneath her chin and it instantly flung open. Struggling to remove the headpiece, she wiggled her head around, almost stumbling to the ground. Auron laughed and shook his head, thinking of how this girl interrupted the rare moment. He cleared his throat and moved his head from the shadows. 

Rikku finally removed the headpiece and threw it to the ground, scratching her head from the irritating pressure. At that very moment in which Rikku took off her headpiece, the sun glistened down upon her and filled the area. She watched in amazement as the sun activated the trees and released hundreds of butterflies around her.

The guardian stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the butterflies appear from the forest. His eyes grew wider, amazed at the rare coincidence. He watched as she turned her head from side to side, releasing her hair from it's restricted position. Strands of hair fell against her face and she smiled as the butterflies tickled her nose while they danced gracefully around her. Rikku smiled as the multicolored butterflies followed her, tickled her bare limbs and kissed her smooth skin. She giggled to herself and felt the butterflies on her back, fluttering around on her shoulder blades. 

Auron took this opportunity as a good one and decided that he would approach Rikku finally and act discreet about his presence. At that very moment, he saw Rikku squirming around from the tickling sensation and he had stopped dead in his tracks. As she moved around in a circle, she set off the two blue ribbons that were attached to her shoulder blades and set them falling against her body. Auron gazed at her carefully, slowly watching the ribbons fall gracefully against her while pictures of the butterflies in Macalania appeared in his head.

Auron studied her, watched her, was amazed by her; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her beauty was something far from this world while her smile was something more peaceful than the Kilika sunsets. He smirked to himself and thought how Rikku was such an amazing person, and then, he snapped out of his day dreams. He heard Braska voice in his head and cleared his throat like he did when he was being scolded by his summoner.

I laughed and danced in a small circle, chasing the butterflies in a harmless game of tag. I ran across the area, following the butterflies as if they were an actual person. Then, I heard a noise from the forest and it startled me. I stopped running and looked around the area quickly, trying to find the intruder. 

"Hello?" I said, as I focused my attention on the distraction. In the distance, Auron stepped out from the shadows, looking down as to show that he had made the noise. 

I sighed in relief, "Good grief Auron, you gave me a good scare! Meanie!" I said in my demanding voice.

My voice must have turned out perkier than demanding and it caused Auron to chuckle slightly under his breath. "My apologizes." he apologized and moved closer to her. With each step the legendary man had made, the sun hid behind the clouds more and more, disappearing from their view. 

I took a deep breath and I slowly raised my head, acting discreet about meeting his eyes. Once our eyes had connected, I tilted my head and tried to play off my fright as a smile. Auron just looked at her, not sure what to do himself. 

He towered over the girl, conquering her every move. If she tried to escape, which he hoped not to, she would be better running into a red wall. Every move was in his control because of his height and his masculine built. She was completely in his grasp. Strangely enough, she wasn't scared, so he thought. She just stared up at him, always wearing that bright smile. 

I stood there, terrified of everything I knew.  All I could do was smile to insure him that what he was doing wasn't scarring me out of my mind. Which in fact, it was though, but I couldn't help it. Here I was, standing in front of him as if he were my own brother.  What was I thinking?! Geeze, I could no longer think! Then I stopped for a second and thought about something: what was I to be scarred about? I doubt that a man as quiet as him would try to hurt a little girl like me.... or would he? Awwww man!!!

I decided that I wouldn't let this fact scare me anymore so I gulped heavily, almost making the sound to imply that I was indeed scared. My eyes looked up to him and I noticed that he too was nervous. His eyes were soft and caring and when I saw the sweat form on the top of his head, I was relieved to know that Auron and I were in the same predicament. I giggled to him and as I did, the sun had returned to us, removing the eerie silence.

"Auron!" a voice had yelled out. Several seconds later Tidus came running out from where Auron had just entered and ran towards us.

"Auron," he staggered, "we're getting ambushed, and we need you right now!"

The legendary guardian turned his head to him and walked over to where his sword had been resting. Lifting it up with ease, he walked back over to us and nodded, "Let's go."

I watched as the young boy and the man ran to the path where the others were in peril. I looked down and finally kicked my wetsuit into the pond behind me. Auron stopped as Tidus continued to run ahead, waiting for the girl to catch up with the rest of them. 

Auron then smirked in my direction, and as I turned to him, I figured out why:

We both agreed that my past was now forever behind me.


	4. Oblivion

**~*~Wow… someone actually likes my fanficcy??? ::blushes uncontrollably:: OMG, I really don't know what to say… thank you Demon Star! You really made my day…I must tell you though, I was very skeptical about writing this story…there are soooo many better writers out there than me ::hangs head in shame:: But thank you ever so much for encouraging me : )**

**Well, I shall not hold you back any longer!!! Here's Ch.3!!!! lol******

**Ja Ne!**** ~*~**

After defeating the fiends that had attacked the summoner that day, and encountering more as we traveled, I discovered that I had the ability to steal items right off of the fiends! And if that ain't cool enough, I also had the ability to disassemble machina's, and they were my specialties! Everyone was absolutely amazed at my cool talent and thought it would be wise to have me in every battle for now because we were running low on curative items. 

I was known as the bandit within the group.

As we walked down the small and dusty path to the Mi'Ihen highroad, Tidus had pulled Lulu aside from the pilgrimage and began talking to her. I was a little concerned, but I realize that it was none of my business, so I kept on walking. Heading into the next town, exhausted and sore, we stopped suddenly in front of an Al Bhed travel agency. 

"Why we stoppin?" Wakka asked. He looked over to Auron who had begun to walk into the entrance of the inn.

"We rest." he said, and walked towards the inn once again.

"But I'm not tired." Wakka demanded. He stepped up to the man and held out his hand. "And I doubt anyone else is too."

Auron stopped and turned his face in Wakka's direction, "Well _I_ am.", and with that, he entered the inn and was out of our sight.

I felt uneasy staying out with them so I scratched my head and walked over to where the chocobo's were being held and began talking to the owner of the ranch. The girl rancher and I started talking about our Al Bhed blitz team, the Al Bhed Psyches and who was the cutest guy on the team. We debated about different sections of the world about who had the most machina materials and who had the most intelligence. 

The woman and I talked for quite some time and when I saw Tidus exit from the inn, I said my farewells to the rancher and ran over to him, poking his side as I crept up behind him.

Laughing as he turned around, he tickled me back and greeted me brightly. "Hey you, whacha up to?"

"Well Ti, I was wondering about something for a while now and I made my decision." I hesitated about telling what I was about to say and then I finally let it out: "I would like to become Yunie's guardian."

Tidus stood there as a quizzical expression wiped his face, "Well, uhh, I don't see why not." The boy scratched his head and placed his hand on his hip, "Why don't you go'n ask Yunie now?"

I was a little shocked to hear his reaction to tell ya the truth, but that's because I wasn't used to asking things to people; I was always afraid I might get turned down.

"Come on, I'll come with ya!" he smiled and as he did, it made me smile too. We headed over to the inn and entered to find Yuna sitting on a chair reading a book about machina's. 

"Yunie," I said, "can I ask you something?"

The young summoner looked up from her book and smiled, "Why of course, what is it?"

I gulped heavily and scratched the back of my neck, "I-I would like to know, if I may become your guardian."

Yuna was very surprised and set her eyes towards Lulu. The black mage nodded to her, agreeing the request. Yuna returned her attention to me and nodded as she smiled. "Yes, you may be my guardian Rikku, it would be an honor."

I was overwhelmed with joy. A happiness that was so huge filled me and I raise my arm in joy.

"But please," she began, "ask Sir Auron if it is ok with him too."

Right there, she had ended my victory. I stopped jumping as the expression on my face had crashed into worry. I didn't know Auron that well and I didn't know what he might say. 

Would he accept me?

I hope so…

I gradually faced his direction when eventually he walked over to the summoner and I. Looking down at us, he gripped his sturdy sword that rested against his shoulder. Standing in front of him, I could only hope that he would accept my offer to Yunie. 

I could understand him though, he was just trying to protect the summoner who would conquer and defeat Sin. He only wanted to protect her in his best way.

But I could do it!

Yunie was someone who I truly cared about; I wouldn't let anything happen to her!

I grew angered and determined to protect my new family. "Auron", I stepped up, "I promise to guard Yunie with my own life! I won't let anything happen to her!"

My voice rang with confidence that was powerful. I thought about how protecting Yunie would make me the happiest person alive in Spira. My fist was raised to his face while I continued to prove to all of them that I was worthy. 

Snapping out of my commando mode, I saw everyone watching me as I had the nerve to step up to the legendary guardian. Auron looked down at me and saw my hunter green eyes swirling with determination.

"You may become a guardian Rikku." He said with his eyes focused to something in the distance. He lowered his head and looked into my eyes, "Just please get off of my foot."

I looked down and realized that I _was_ standing on his foot. I quickly hopped off his foot and squeaked fearfully as the thought of Auron beating me up ran in my head.

I walked towards Yunie and stood beside her as I watched Auron stare at his foot and then shake it quickly to relieve the pain. Watching him ceasing the pain it made me feel embarrassed. I had actually had the nerve to step up to a man like him. I clasped my hands behind my back and lowered my head, accepting my embarrassment. My eyes had wandered around the guardians when I finally had the courage to look at Auron again. I thought at this point he would never talk to me again. His eyes left the area behind me and concentrated on me. Hoping he wouldn't ignore me now, a small smirk left the side of his face before the group had a chance to even see his hidden emotion. 

Wait a minute; did he just smirk at me?

He gently rested his sword against his shoulder and glared at me. At that very instant, my mouth dropped and I stood there, wondering if that was intended for me. I closed my mouth again and I thought about how cute that was. To think that a man his size, a man with such legend, and a man with such wisdom would actually sit there and let it all pass him to make a girl feel good about herself. 

Heh, I could get used to this!

After the unusual moment that just passed, I began walking back into the inn when Mi'Ihen's sunset had caught my eye. I turned slowly, never seeing such beauty come from Spira in such a long time. Captured like a prisoner, I followed the sunset until I sat down on the grass, sitting Indian style outside with my chin in my hands. I watched the sun set into the peaceful water as the flare color covered everything in its path.

Quietly approaching behind me, I heard the swooshy noise that only came from one person that I knew: Wakka.

"Whacha up to?" he asked me as he watched the sunset in front of us. 

"Oh, nothing." I said quietly, "just thinking about things."

I wasn't thinking about things in general; 

I was thinking about _him_, the cryptic man.

Wakka and I admired Spira's beauty together by sitting next to each other and not exchanging any words. Sitting beside him made me feel very uneasy though; I was terrified about my heritage.

What would he do if he knew I was an Al Bhed?

Would he hate me?

Would he harm me?

I felt so bad about hiding it from him, but I guess it was for his own good. We already had a great time together while traveling here and it would be a shame to just throw it all away now. I was completely confused and then I huddled myself closer to my knees, feeling alone. I sighed and leaned back, lying on the ground, facing up to the sky. Once I rested my head against the ground and opened my eyes, I found Auron suddenly above me. I shrieked in fear and then giggled in pleasure, not actually sure if I was supposed to be scared or not. I rolled over on my back again and continued laughing.

"You're such a trip Auron." I laughed and hit the side of his leg while I rolled around. I stood up and gently pushed his arm playfully as I left the area and finally headed into the inn.

Auron watched her enter the inn and squinted his eyes in attempt to figure her out.  He looked down to Wakka who was already looking behind him as he watched Rikku leave the area too. Auron sighed lightly and then nodded his head at Wakka as a sign of hello. Wakka returned the greeting the same as Auron, and stood to his feet.

"She's cute, ya?"

Auron was about to respond when the thoughts of Lord Braska and Jecht hit him again. He didn't respond and in return, just stood there. He was taught by Lord Braska to stay away from love; for it will ruin a man for life if he chooses the wrong path. And his path was the warrior one. Looking down to his side in sorrow, he let out a deep sigh from his lips. He wished he hadn't listened to them, now that he thought about it. There was nothing he could do though, he was so young and naïve. He let their wisdom seep into his craving mind, wanting to learn everything there was to become a great guardian one day. 

And here he was: the legendary guardian.

He had gotten the recognition that he had always wanted and in return, it had caused him to be alone. He had sacrificed so many things in order to become what he was, and now, he wished he could take it back. Then again, he wished that there was just something he could change about himself. Lord Braska had always told him that he would become a famous guardian one day; one who will be known throughout Spira. He told Auron that one day that people will be calling him "Sir" Auron, and that everyone would praise him. "Sir" Auron was all he ever heard, and at times, he wished that it would disappear. 

"Sir Auron?" Wakka asked

Auron looked at him, not sure at what he might of said or what he was absent of. 

Wakka looked at him and tilted his head, "You hear what I said?"

Auron nodded and straightened his back. Turning his face towards the Besaid islander, his cold stare returned to the area. Auron looked to the inn again and couldn't help but to follow Rikku in. 

"Hey!" Wakka shouted, "You never answered me ya know?" Wakka crossed his arms and smirked devilishly. 

Auron stopped suddenly and turned his face to the young man. "There is no time for playing games. The journey should be your only priority."

With those cold words, he continued into the inn and left Wakka's sight. The young Besaid man gasped in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head in disappointment. 

Later on in the evening, I exited the inn and stretched my arms in the air, and boy, did that feel good! I smiled brightly as the stars above me reflected off the sea below. I walked over to the pillars that supported the Inn's structure and rested against one. I lowered slowly to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees as I watched the beautiful night sky. 

Looking around to the deserted area, I began humming to myself some notes that I have been working on for the past several days. Sitting there alone made me think about my family and about my uncle. My mind shifted to my mother and I began to sob; I really missed her. I missed the way she used to play with me and how we used to go to the markets together and buy pieces of machina to build the ultimate butler. I laughed silently to myself on the thought of my mother and I being so lazy that we needed a robot to do our daily chores. That robot connected us in a way in which we would always be together.

And then she was taken away from me.

Sin was her murderer.

I looked away from the sky and thought about the day Sin had came and attacked my village 2 years ago. My father and I were out on a business trip in Mt. Gagazet for 3 days searching for my brother and a piece of machina that would complete our robot. When we returned that night, Sin already had attacked, and debris was all that was left.  

Maybe this was the reason I joined Yunie's pilgrimage: to get revenge on Sin. Then I thought about how Tidus found me, and then, I thought about Auron. I wondered why I was so attracted to him. He was nothing like me at all! But still, there was something inside me that keeps saying –Ohh he likes you- or –He's flirting- But then again, Tidus did the same thing, only he was more open with it. 

Oh well, there's not point in worrying over it. I opened my eyes and found the area quiet and still. I looked to the Inn and the clock had showed that it was quarter past 1 in the morning. I scratched my head and giggled, "Musta fallen asleep I guess."

"For quite some time." A voice had answered me quietly.

I jumped in surprise and turned to the voice to find Auron standing against the pillar next to me, gazing far out into the sea. "Auron," I said in my whiney brat voice, "cut it out!" I looked up at him while rising to my feet and I giggled at the moment.

"My apologies." He answered silently and released his deep concentration from the sea to me. 

I smiled back at him and placed my hands around the stone pillar, walking around its thick circular shape. I followed the shape of the pillar till it led me back to the mysterious guardian. 

"So, uhh," I began. Trying to start a conversation with this guy was hard, and throughout our journey so far, I kept trying my hardest to unlock this puzzling man. "How come ya never talk much?"

"No need for talking." He answered, "I'm a guardian; I fight and protect."

I rolled my eyes at the fact that he had another short answer to my question. Geeze was this guy a tuff cookie! Honestly, I could never understand this guy. One minute he is smiling at me, the next he sets off from the group and doesn't return till the wee hours in the morning. I guess there was no use in trying to figure him out. Maybe he'll just unravel to me? Who knows!

He lowered his sword down to the ground and rested it against the pillar beside him.  He leaned back behind him and let his back rest against the tall supporter. His right leg also rested against the pillar and as I watched him get comfortable against the stone column, I decided that I would do the same. 

I lowered to the ground and paralleled my back with the supporter. My mouth soon grew tired and so did my eyes as the night began to take its place inside me. The two guardians then looked at each other and slowly returned their gaze to the remarkable sea in front of them. 

A sigh was released from my lips and I only wished that it wasn't so boring out here. All I wanted to do was to understand Auron, but he refused to open up to me which made me furious. I like to know the people I travel with so I can begin to trust them. Auron though, he was making this difficult! I grunted to myself and he looked down to me and final caught on that I was becoming angry. I folded my arms and pouted while I slowly lost my mind. 

Ok, enough with the silence!

"Hey Auron," I said, "how bout you sit down here?"

The man turned his head to the young girl and kept his expression the same. Inside however, he was quite shocked. He did not understand the importance of connecting with someone and when Rikku demanded that he sit with her, it was something very absurd to him. Standing there for several seconds, he asked himself if he should attempt to sit next to her. Although it was a small task to do, Lord Braska's voice once again filled his head. He was torn between the two decisions and finally, he sighed. He lowered himself to the ground and closed his eyes, hearing the voices fill his head with scolding words. 

I smiled brightly and cheered, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Auron didn't respond. If she only knew what his past had corrupted him into. He wanted to open up to her; he always screamed it out in his head. It wasn't as easy as she assumed though. The past haunted him, followed him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked at her and watched her smile and felt absolutely horrible for not opening up to her.

-I'm sorry Rikku- he said in his head and looked out to the sea as his only getaway.

"Sooooo" I tried to figure out what to say now that he was sitting next to me, "uhhhh, where ya from?"

Auron kept his eyes out to the ocean, "Spira."

I slammed my hand against my head and laughed softly, "No you goofball, I mean, what part of Spira?"

Auron hesitated and thought about a suitable answer for her. 

"Why? Does it have any relevance to you?" 

As Auron spoke those harsh words, he only wanted to apologize and take every second back. Doing so though would only make him seem supple.

I opened my mouth and gasped heavily, "X-squeeze me _Auron_,I'm so sorry that I was trying to make a suitable conversation."  Boy did that make me mad. Not only was he becoming a jerk, he was being rude to me! I grunted to myself and turned my back to him as I folded my arms. Right there, I thought our relationship between us had ended. "You didn't have to say it like that."

There was no use in attempting to find this guy out anymore tonight, so I let it rest. I looked over towards the inn and sighed in disbelief, not really wanting to accept those cruel words that he said. The night grew quieter, causing my eyes lids to fall heavier against my eyes. I shook my head slowly and lowered my skull to the ground while comforting myself in the awkward position.

**~*~Well, I am basically trying my hardest to keep Auron's true character and Rikku's character in shape. I really don't know how I am doing though. Oh well…Mush, mush I say to the next Chapter!!!!! Hehe~*~**


	5. Nothing's Gonna Change

**~*~The next several chappy's I have already written so I guess I'm just going to put them up now…no use having people waiting ;)~*~**

The bright morning awoke with a loud bang. Startled by the sudden noise, I instantly withdrew from the covers that were placed over me. I sat up and thought about where the loud explosion might have came from. A few seconds passed by and when I was finally awake from my heavy slumber, I was dazed. My surroundings were different than what I last remembered: outside against the pillar. I decided that worrying about the explosion was far more important than how I wound up in a rented room. I walked over to the door and opened it to only jump back 3 feet from the doorway.  Lying on the ground right outside of my room was the entire group, inn owners, and workers, all massacred inside the inn. I covered my mouth in fear and screamed in terror.

I sat up all of a sudden and breathed heavily from my distorted nightmare. The sweat and tears raced across my forehead and traveled down to my chin in a race for competition. My heart pounded faster and harder than a tribal drum beating at war. I held my temples and wiped the sweat from my head that stung my sore eyes. Looking around, I noticed that it was still night time and that I wasn't outside anymore. I pinched myself several times and assured my panicked self that I was ok and no more dreams where here to harm me. The room was still too dark to see anything but I could distinctly make out everyone's clothing within the dim room. Once my heart and lungs agreed to move at the same pace, I rested my head against the fluffy pillow underneath me. 

My body was sore from the frustrating battles we experienced today and my head was pounding. I couldn't control the extreme aches inside me so I stood up and walked out of the room and into the lightly illuminated hallway. 

At the time I was hoping that walking off the pain and getting some fresh air would help cease my unbearable pain. 

Nope, wrong solution. 

Staggering from side to side as the pounding increased, I finally made my way to the bathroom. Inside, I fortunately found a glass of water sitting on the sink for anyone's use. I reached out for it and tipped over unwillingly from the extreme pain.

I placed the glass to my lips and gulped down the cold water, drinking the water quickly as if it were my last hope. Once finished with the water, I continued to stumble in the room and wobble from sink to wall from toilet to door. I felt dizzy and ready to hurl in the toilet below me when I closed my eyes and felt my body falling to the ground. I collapsed into someone's arms and I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of my savior.

It was Auron.

"Auron." I said with a heavy slur. I felt the dizziness return and flickered my eyes uncontrollably.

He looked down at me and held me in his arms, "Are you alright?"

I opened one eye halfway and moaned as a response. 

"What did I say about taking too many of them potions Rikku?" he asked with a hint of humor in his tone. 

I nodded gently, trying not to awaken the currently sleeping pain. Auron lifted me up and held me close to his body as we entered the sleeping room once again. Walking over ever so silently to the bed in the back of the room, he made his way past the resting guardians and placed me slowly on the bed. 

"Auron" I began, but I was cut off immediately by his finger upon my lips. 

"Shhhh," He said, "you need sleep."

With those words, I closed my eyes and smirked as the pain left my body and into the cold night air. Auron picked up his jacket off of the floor and placed it over my body to protect me from the devilish darkness. He placed his hand on her forehead and wiped away the strands of hair that seemed to have irritated her eyes. The moons light grew less dense and Auron couldn't help but glance towards the windows direction. The room was filled with silence and the only thing that disturbed the peace was Wakka's abnormal snoring. Auron smirked and focused his attention to the ground where he began to think about Zanarkand and Yunalesca on that dreadful day. 

Morning caught me by surprise; I wasn't expecting such a long rest from a gang who is constantly on the move. The night before we only had the chance to rest for 2 hours and then we had to continue with our journey. I yawned long and stretched my arms out to my side when I realized that my headache was gone. I looked down at my lap and saw that Auron had the kindness to lend me his jacket for the night. I was simply baffled by his actions and I hurried out of the room quickly so I could find him and thank him. 

Stepping outside of the inn, I found Tidus talking to a local citizen by the sea. I walked over to him and greeted him a good morning. 

"Morning Tidus!" I greeted him in my cheery brat voice.

He turned to me and smiled, "Well good morning sleepy head."

"Have you been up long?"

"Me? Nah, maybe just a couple of minutes. Why what's up? " He drifted his eyes towards the inn, "Is anyone else up?"

"Nope" I answered, "All 'cept Auron, they're all passed out!" I yawned again and let the chill of the morning air fill my lungs "Plus I couldn't stand Wakka's snoring any more."

Tidus laughed and slapped my shoulder, "Wakka will get mad if he heard you say that."

"Well, what he don't know can't hurt him." I said to him. After saying that, it made me think of something else. "Tidus, remember when you introduced me to Wakka?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was thinking. When you introduced me to him, I was wearing my Al Bhed wetsuit. And didn't you say that Wakka hates Al Bhed's or something?"

Tidus was simple amazed at first but once I was finished with my statement, he nodded as to say that everything would be ok. "Wakka did approach me about that." He said, "But don't worry, everything is ok."

"Oh yeah," I placed one hand on my hip, "And how?"

"Well you remember when I pulled Lulu away from the group real quick that one time?"

"Yeah..." I answered, still awaiting the rest of his conclusion.

"Well, when I did, I asked her to find a way to say something to Wakka about your clothes if he got suspicious. She said that she would simply say that you got kidnapped by Al Bhed's and were stranded on their ship and you stole a wetsuit and goggles to escape."

I looked at him with a quizzical expression and I just couldn't believe what he told me. "You made that up!" I protested, "If it were Lulu, she would have thought of something a lot better than that lame excuse!"

"Well, ok your right." He said with some shame in his tone, "But she said not to worry about it and that she would think of something to say to him."

I stared at him and laughed, "You are such a _tung_, you know that?"

Tidus opened his mouth, "A what?"

"You heard me, I said that you were a _dork_!"

"A dork am I?" Tidus exclaimed, "Well, your dead meat when I get to ya!"

After he said those words, he darted after me and began chasing around the small area. I ran ahead of him and sprinted as quickly as I could away from Tidus who was just as fast as me. Running hard and long, I managed to dodge his hands from capturing me. 

We returned to the campsite in complete laughter and hauled over the benches outside to rest. I collapsed in such happiness, that I ended up sitting upside down on the bench. Tidus looked over at me and reached out to tickle me again on my hips when I rolled off the bench and stood up. My hands were at my sides and I was jumping from one foot to another quickly so I could be ready for any sudden movements. Tidus stood up slowly and lifted one leg and stomped it on the ground, and did the same with the other. He was trying to imitate a wrestler, and he was doing a bad job about it too. I screeched loudly when I saw Tidus darting directly at me. I was so confused about the whole thing I couldn't do anything but stand there. I covered my eyes as Tidus gored me to the ground. 

Opening my eyes to see Tidus sticking out his tongue is a horrible sight, let me tell you. We laughed at our silly game of tag as he continued to lay on top of me. I slapped his head a couple of times to show him how much of a goofball he was and poked his sides in attempt to get him off of me. My face met his again and his eyes seemed to have some other type of emotion in them. His face came closer to mine, almost touching my own. I thought to myself, what he could possibly be doing? He remained on top of me, supporting himself with his hands as he laid in between my legs. I turned my head to the right and found Auron standing about 20 feet away from us. I cleared my throat and pushed the boy off of me and stood up. I provided a hand to Tidus and almost fell back down from his tremendous weight. 

Tidus looked down at me and noticed that my face had changed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I felt like I had did something wrong to him. If I told Tidus what I felt inside, he wouldn't believe me. He would just tell me that I should stop dreaming and wake up to realty. My heart sank and dropped right into the pit of my stomach. There wasn't anything I could do. I felt like I did do something wrong to Auron, but I couldn't figure it out. 

"Nothing." I said with a smile and I stuck out my tongue.  Tidus rubbed my head and I twisted his arm and threatened him if he ever touched my beautiful hair again, he would go straight into the ground. He backed off of me and laughed as Yuna came out from the inn. 

As Tidus walked over to Yuna, I walked back over to the benches where Auron at the time was standing. The moment I walked over to him and sat down, he walked away from me and headed into the inn without saying a single word to me. I slouched into the bench and lowered my head in displeasure. What did I do? Why wouldn't he say anything to me? Looking back up to the Mi'Ihen ruins, I thought about what just happened. 

Was he mad at me cause he was jealous? 

Was he mad at me because I didn't say good morning? 

Or was he mad at me cause he didn't have any food?

I grunted in disgust and sucked my teeth as the thoughts ran in my head. "Forget it." I said to myself, and stood up to walk into the inn where breakfast was being prepared.

Then I stopped at the doorway and felt that cold stare upon my back. Turning to the eerie feeling, I found Auron leaning against the ruins and focusing on the distance. I bit my lip and could only pray that things wouldn't change.

They wouldn't change….Right?

**~*~Hey, I know that Rikku didn't appear at Mi'Ihen…but it's my ficcy, correct? ;) Don't mind the names of the chapters…they are not really suppose to make any sense…I just figure I would give it a shot…(seeing how all my titles of chapters are 1,2,3,4,5,…..) I think II might have made a boo-boo though…. Have fun anyways!!! ::goes to room and sees her cat on his back and watches as he just lays there:: dork….~*~**


	6. Warning Sign

**~*~Ya know, I was looking at my titles and I noticed that most of them are song titles…hmm…maybe I should just do that...tell me what you think! I usually don't do this, but RnR the question: should I use song titles as chapter titles??~*~**

The entire gang was seated around a huge wooden table inside the inn. Sitting there patiently, they could only try to cease the calling from their stomachs that was crying for the smell of the fabulous foods within the kitchen. I entered the room and everyone greeted me with a big hello. Being greeted to a group like them was a great feeling so all I could do was smile right back at them and wave.

"Hey girli," Wakka said, "how bout you have a seat right over here." He patted the empty chair next to him and I being my bright self couldn't refuse. I knew that everything between Wakka and I was ok now so I hugged him a good morning. After hugging him, I looked across the table to find Auron sitting directly in front of me. My mouth slightly opened from the surprise because I wasn't expecting that. I cleared my throat and tried my best to keep my eyes off of him, but it was no good. He was a stunning man and was candy to my eyes. My cheeks grew hot and I reached out to get a sip of water. Shaking uncontrollably, I knocked the glass over instead and spilled my drink all over me. I screeched in freight and pushed back on the chair to cause a disturbing noise. Everyone looked at me and tried not to laugh. 

"Good one Rikku!" Tidus snickered and continued talking to Lulu. She wasn't paying attention though.

"You alright?" she asked and started to get out of her seat. 

"No, no, no, Lulu, I'm ok, don't worry about me. It's just a little water." I laughed as if I was playing around. Honestly, I wanted to pound a face in or two. "Excuse me." I said directly in Auron's direction, and left my seat. Walking past Auron who was eating a biscuit at the moment, I caught a glimpse of him laughing to himself discreetly. 

I closed the door behind me and leaned against its frame as a sigh was released from my lips. Planning to spill the drink was quite the cleaver one. While walking away, I managed to slip a couple of biscuits in my pocket to settle my little tummy. I wasn't exactly the one who gets extremely hungry, so stealing a couple of biscuits would settle me for the day. I wiped my head with some cool water from the sink and then opened the window to catch the cold breeze. Walking around in the little room made me think of Auron and how he had laughed at me when I left the table. I giggled to myself and blushed at the thought of his face smiling. Thinking about him made me happy; and this happiness felt so good! I rubbed my arm and thought about him and how good he looked in his jacket. That jacket was so stunning on him and it brought out the best of him. I looked down in sadness and thought about what I was doing. I didn't know this guy and I figured I would wait till I knew a little more about him and then think about him. Was he thinking of me at times? What's the use, there's no point in wondering about it. I turned the door knob and left the bathroom so I could return to the table. Shaking my head and slapping a smile on my face as I approached the table, I laughed as if I was apart of their conversation. They looked at me with confusion in their eyes and I sat down with a cool expression. 

"Oh my, oh sooooo know!" I said in a snobby tone. The group laughed at me and my humor and continued eating the food that was placed on their plates.

Tidus told the group hilarious stories and jokes that he knew and we all laughed in amusement. He was quite the story teller and it made me realize that it was good to have him as a friend. I looked across the table and saw one person missing. Thinking to myself that this would be a good opportunity to say my apologizes to Auron, I left my seat. 

"I'll be outside if you guys need me, ok?!" I said to them and they nodded their heads in agreement. I ran out of the room and headed to the doorway.

While running out of the inn, my foot got caught in a small hole right outside of the doorway and I fell straight to the ground. I arose to my feet and held my side in pain. I walked out of the inn and raised my head to the top of the doorframe. There was a small sign above the door that was written in black that said: 

"_Fydlr Yuin Cdab_"

I scratched my head and read the Al Bhed warning. "Watch your step?" I said in confusion, "But how come it's just in Al Bhed?"

I looked below the sign and saw another sign that said the same thing, only in English. I opened my mouth and was stunned. 

"Ha ha ha!" I said sarcastically and turned around. I rubbed my hip again and raised a fist to the sign, "_Cdibet fynhehk_.*" and left the inn.

Fixing her hair and her earrings, I made my way to the grassy section right in front of the sea. My swirl eyes filled with the beauty of the sea and the fascinating sights of the ruins. I lowered myself to the ground and rested my body on Spira's smooth ground, letting the grass blow against my skin. The morning here was perfect; smooth breeze, calm sea, birds singing. This was a place where I wanted to live. I didn't want to leave this place because of the surroundings. Happiness ran throughout my body; I was so overwhelmed with this place and its beautiful offerings. 

Seeing the tall grass beside me, I began to roll down the hill; letting the grass mark my presence and guide me through the hill. I rolled down the hill until the grass got so thick, it stopped me all together. I smiled and laughed at the little joy that I just experienced and rolled from side to side. My eyes began to swirl and it caused me to giggle again from the sensation. The sun lifted higher into the air and filled the inn's area with warmth. I closed my eyes to shield myself from the light and to hopefully catch a couple Z's. 

"Roll any further and you'll fall into the sea."

The smile never left my face, "Hi Auron." I knew it was him and I wasn't afraid like I was earlier this morning. 

I thought to myself: Just forget about being mad. Life's to short to be mad at people.

I rested my hands against my chest and inhaled the wonderful smells of the salty sea and the crisp grass. 

"Full?" he asked, keeping his eyes to the ruins. 

"Mmmmm, maybe." I teased. I leaned my head towards him and smiled. "How 'bout you sit down?"

Auron stared at me with that same blah expression, acting as if I was a wild animal or something. 

I giggled and then supported myself with my elbow. "Come on, I won't bite."

Auron chuckled under his breath, "I've heard that one before."

"Well, I won't bite hard." I teased and winked at him as my eyes began to swirl again from the happiness dwelling inside of me. 

Auron looked at her and smirked a bit from her cute imply. He watched as the breeze moved her hair, making him seem like he was in huge trans. The wind captured the locks of her blonde hair and gently rubbed them against her cheek, her long and slender neck, and her cute little nose. The man thought about Rikku's suggestion again and then remembered what happened last time he refused. Rikku refused to talk to him that whole entire night. Auron thought to himself about how for the first time in years, he felt alone. He was atoned to Rikku's well thought questions and laughter. But that night when he refused to answer her question, he felt horrible. That was something he never wanted to experience again. He never wanted to see Rikku's face that sad ever again. So now he didn't say anything, and just sat down next to her. 

Rikku smiled and then frowned, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night." She apologized, "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to get drunk and almost pass out in the bathroom?"

I slapped my hand on my head, "No-Auron!" After his embarrassing statement, I couldn't help but laugh. "And for your information, I wasn't drunk!"

"You're right."

I sat up proudly and placed my hands behind my back, leaning against my palms, "I know I am."

"You weren't drunk; you were _really_ drunk."

I opened my mouth in shock and turned my face to him. I could not believe he had the nerve to say that. Laughing uncontrollably, I nudged his arm with my hand, "AURON!" 

We both laughed at the silly moment and reminisced about how stupid I looked last night. After our laughter faded into the morning air, I looked at him and watched as he slowly stopped laughing at my embarrassing night. 

Watching him sitting here next to me, laughing about the little things and such, it made me think about how he has such an adorable smile. His smile was a rare one, kinda like the birds high up in Mt.Gagazet with the neon pink feathers. When you see those type of birds, you know that you are in good hands and that you are the luckiest man alive. The same meant for Auron, and I never wanted to see it leave. The past couple days, I have been trying to loosen him up and view life as one big amusement park. Nothing seemed to work though; he always had a negative attitude. Now here is this same man, cryptic and wise as anyone could be and he was sitting next to the most positive girl in Spira, laughing with me. He really was a hard person to understand but I guess that's what attracted me to him. 

"So really Auron, where ya from?"

The man adjusted the grey leather collar and stared into the ruins, "Luca, if I remember correctly."

"Wow, really?!" I said with such excitement, "I've never been to Luca before."

"I could understand," Auron said with slight disappointment, "they don't have much love for the Al Bhed."

I slumped into the ground and sat Indian style with my elbows touching my knees and my chin resting in my palms, "Practically anyone does." I said with a sadden tone. As I sat there sulking about my heritage, I looked over to him and noticed that he had returned to his normal self by starring off into the distance and staying focused on the ruins. I sat up and turned my body to him, "Hey Auron,"

He turned his head to me and didn't say anything. I grunted a bit and held my hands up to my face and wiggled them around, "Say you'll take me to Luca one day with you."

Auron looked back to the ocean and began getting up to leave. I watched him stand up and just before he left, I begged to him, "Please?"

He stopped and turned his head to me and then faced the inn again, "One day." He looked around and then headed into the inn once again. 

I sighed heavily and shook my head, tying to figure him out once more. I stood to my feet and found Yuna walking over to me from the inn's entrance. "Yunie!" I shouted while waving my hands in the air, "Over here!"

The summoner smirked peacefully and made her way to where I was sitting.

"Good morning." She said lightly.

"Morning Yunie, howd'ja sleep?"

"Alright." She smiled, "And we all know how you slept."

She laughed and covered her mouth politely. I placed my hands on my hip and stomped my foot, "Who spilled the beans?!"

Yuna turned to the inn and nodded her head to Auron. 

I looked over to him and shook my angered fist in the air, "Meanie!"

Auron was resting against the inn's outside walls with one foot up against the wall. He looked over to our direction and shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

I placed my hand on my head and grunted in frustration. Looking back up to Yuna, I saw her seated on the ground, playing with some wildflowers in her hands. I also seated myself on the ground and plucked off several of the wildflowers growing from the tall grass.

"So what are you going to do after Sin?" she asked me politely. 

Looking up to see her face, I really didn't have an answer to give her. "I-I, I don't know. Probably just go back to my father and my brothers."

Yuna smiled at me as I talked about my father. 

Deep inside, I knew why she was smiling. 

She was hiding the truth.

Something else though stopped me from smiling with her. 

Maybe it was the fact that I knew what was going to happen to her after she defeated Sin.

But… Yunie….

Someone screamed from the inn. "Someone help, the Chocobo's!"

Yuna and I looked at each other and instantly knew what he had to do. We ran to the inn were we met up with the rest of the guardians. 

"Hurry!" Auron yelled and we all ran to the huge beast that was beside of the building.

Auron, Tidus, and Wakka began the battle as us other guardians watched from what we call the safety point. Here, we could prepare ourselves for the same battle if anyone decided to switch from the battle line. 

Waiting from the safety point, I was amazed how strong this monster was. It was a short stubby fiend, maybe a fifty feet tall. The fiend had huge arms that were twice his height and they were packed with mussels.  The monster had no neck, but a gross looking head with small beady red eyes, and a mouth as huge as a door. Its teeth were long and sharp, ready to shred anything into two. I wasn't planning on seeing any harmless Chocobo's entering that horrid thing; not until we were done with it!

Tidus held his sword high in the air as he ran quickly to the monster and struck down his sword, inflicting shier pain. He returned to his spot and continued to concentrate on a new strategy.  He looked over to our direction and then returned his body to the monster that was ready to swing at him with his powerful fists. Tidus guarded himself and jumped back as the monster swung and missed him by barley and inch. 

Wakka equipped a poison strike unto his blitzball and attack forcefully onto the huge monster. The ball took immediate effect and the beast fell onto its back and onto the ground. The ground shook for a couple seconds and then became silent as the beast slept from the noxious strike. 

"Now!" Auron yelled, "Attack with everything you have!" He ran up to the huge sleeping beast and raised his huge katana high in the air. His sword then slammed into the best as he let out a grunt in strength and the fiend let out a cry.  He ran back to the battle line and breathed in heavily as he looked our way. 

"Lulu, switch!" he yelled and Lulu did not hesitate. She ran up to the man and guarded him from the fiend as he returned to the safety point with us. Auron breathed in heavily and then stood up straight with his sword against his shoulder. I looked up to him and watched as he squinted in concentration. Lulu casted a black magic spell of fire on the beast and it struck him viciously. Auron watched in awe as the young fighters continue to battle with the now awakened fiend. The way their strategy was planned was going to bring them to a grand finish. 

Then suddenly without any warning, the beast had held out both arms and gored all three fighters at the same time. The impact was so hard on them, that it had pushed them back further towards the uncertain death. Wakka glanced behind him and almost fainted from the drastic height. 

"Looks like we're being pushed back to our deaths!" he yelled and then looked back behind him once again. Tidus and Lulu also looked behind them and grunted in frustration. "Auron!" Tidus yelled out, "come here and fight!"

The man smirked silently and he looked down at me as he picked up his sword. 

"Kick some butt!" I cheered and he shook his head in a silent laughter as he left to trade positions with Tidus.  Auron stood his ground and then struck the beast once again with his mighty sword. 

The battle was something unlike any thing I ever seen before: a ping-pong competition against good and evil… literally! As our team slammed swords and casted fire and many other spells, the beast retaliated with a fierce gore.  Yuna and I did not participate in the battle that much; we mostly stayed back and healed the wounded fighters. 

When we were healing Kimahri from his gaping wound, we heard Tidus let out a wild cry. I lifted my head up to see what he had in store for us today and to my surprise, he was beginning his overdrive attack. 

He slowly ran up to the beast and then jumped high into the air. While floating in the air, he did several flips and turns that were most spectacular. He then raised his sword high in the air and watched as the beasts eyes met with his sharp edge of his sword. Tidus landed with the group and we all watched in awe as the fiend let out a final cry and fell to its back in defeat. 

_*Cdibet fynhehk _= Stupid warning

**~*~There, that should be enough Chappy's fer one day… don't cha think? I must continue writing the rest of the story though… ::praises Yeavon that I had off today from skool and that I have no play practice::**

**Oh yeah BTW…did I mention that this is my first Fanfic… ::shields herself with a Physic book to protect her from various items:: I don't think I did , did I?….whoops~*~******


	7. Defeat of Evil

**~*~ OK, I put this chappy up because there is something really wrong with chappy 3. I was HOPING that maybe if I uploaded a new chapter, it would fix itself…..grrrr…..OK well, enough with me being mad, hope you like the next chap, it's a bit short though, sowwy!!!!~*~**

The Pyerflies filled the air as the fiend slowly started to evaporate. Once we disposed of the fiend, the Chocobo's began to run freely about around the building. Everyone in the area cheered for us and clapped for our victory. 

Everyone was exhausted. We were sweating terribly, but we felt our strength grow deep within us. I let my body level with the ground as I placed my hands under my head for support. Tidus then sat on the ground with me and placed his head on my stomach. 

"Heeeey!" I giggled. 

Tidus laughed with me and placed his hands on my stomach and began "fluffing" up my tummy. "Sorry but your stomach needs a fluffing." 

From the distance, we saw a Chocobo breeder approach us riding one of the saved Chocobo's. She stopped at our area and then dismounted her bird. "Thank you ever so much for saving the Chocobo's!" she said with a smile while petting her survivor.  "The other ranchers here would like you to take this as a token of our appreciation." She reached into her bag and brought out a couple bottles of water and some hi- potions. We thanked her for her generous offering and drank the water in which she gave us.  "If you guys would like, we are allowing you to ride our Chocobo's for free as another thank you from the ranchers. This first one's on us!"

We bowed our heads and thanked the woman once again for the offerings. "Thank you very much" Yuna said as she watched the Chocobo breeder mount her survivor. The woman waved us a farewell and she headed back towards the ranch. 

"Yunie!" I said, standing up next to her and holding her one hand. "Can we ride the Chocobo's to the next town? Pleeease?" 

Yuna giggled lightly and she returned her hidden face to me with a smile, "I don't see why not." She answered. She turned to the rest of the group and they all nodded to each other in agreement…except Auron.  

I walked up to the cryptic man and cleared my throat. "Please Auron? We won't get attacked by fiends if we do!" I said to him with a hint of my cute begging tone. 

He looked down to me and sighed, "If the summoner wishes." With that, he began to walk to the inn and said nothing in exchange.  I cheered silently to myself and then ran up to Yunie as my arm intertwined hers. We all started to walk along the path to the inn just as Auron had left by his dust. 

**~*~I don't know what to say but thank you Rinoa Heartilly for the nice review and the talk we had last night ****J you inspired me **J ::jim carrey's voice:: bless your little heart ;)~*~****


	8. Fool To Think

**~*~Yeah more chappy's!!!!! Go me…well, meh, not really… :looks and sees cheese: Behold the power of cheese!!!!~*~**

"What do you mean only 4?" Wakka demanded to the business clerk.

The townsfolk and other passer-by's where walking around the building, silently speaking about the disrupting man. Wakka stared at the woman in disgust and pounded a fist into the clerks desk.

Lulu walked up behind him and lightly pushed Wakka aside, "What is the problem?" she asked in a quiet yet stern tone.

The clerk looked as if she had done something wrong. In her heart though, she knew there was nothing she could do to please them. She gulped down her freight, left by the Besaid guardian and rubbed her hands, "I'm sorry, but I can only offer you 4 Chocobo's right now." 

Lulu looked at Wakka and gave him a cold stare for being so ignorant. Returning to the clerk, she wore a small smile upon her face as she hid her embarrassment, "We will take them. Thank you for your generosity." After apologizing for the guardian's ignorance, she walked outside, pulling Wakka by his suspender strap. "What is your problem?" she demanded once they were outside.  

The tempered man stood there and wiggled Lulu's hand off of his clothes, "Noth'n."

Lulu sighed and held her head. The mage heard the familiar sound of Chocobo squeaks and chirps and turned around to find that the Chocobo's had arrived. Tidus ran past the two Besaid islanders blindly, acting as if the huge birds were his new toy.  

"Wow," he said in amazement, "these are cool!" After walking around the bird several times, he mounted the Chocobo and almost immediately fell off.  Once he regained his balance, he seated himself on the Chocobo's back and grab the reins. 

Yuna watched as Tidus continued to act stupid and adolescent about the huge birds. The young Summoner almost came to the point where she was about to crack up from Tidus' silliness. Suddenly she was picked up by the strong arms of the blue Ronso who then placed her on an available Chocobo. She held on tight to the bird as the huge feline mounted the bird with some difficulty. 

Tidus noticed Kimahri's dilemma and chuckled. "See Yuna, I ain't the only one!"

Lulu glanced her eyes towards the young Besaid islander and as she did, found him grunting under his breath with his arms crossed. She sighed in annoyance and asked Wakka politely to help her on the gigantic Chocobo. He grabbed her by the waist and then lifted her up gently so she was placed securely on the bird. After seeing that Lulu was secure, he then hopped on the Chocobo and grabbed the reins. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, there gonna leave without me!" I panicked while searching for my things in the inn's bedroom. I scattered around the bedroom as I threw pillows, lifted bed sheets, and looked into drawers. I couldn't find my goggles that I wore around my neck! "Where are you?" I asked myself and then collapsed to my knees to look under the bed. I lifted up the sheet and sure enough, there were my goggles. I reached under the bed and sprawled out my fingers to get my Al Bhed goggles. I inched closer and sucked in my belly to have a better chance squeezing under the bed. I reached further, but still no luck.

Auron exited the bathroom and gently closed the door behind him. He started walking down the hallway and passed the room in which they stayed in the night before. Not paying any attention, he continued walking down the hallway, and out towards the exit. Reaching the doorway, he squinted his eyes from the extreme light that the sun was giving off. 

"Auron!" Tidus yelled. The red warrior looked over to the group who was on the Chocobo's and started walking towards them. He saw a free Chocobo before him and placed his hand on the birds side as a calm petting gesture. 

"Did you see Rikku?" Lulu asked. 

Auron thought for a moment and placed his right hand to his side again. "Most likely she is still in the room." He answered in his stotic tone. 

"Well go get her!" Tidus said. He watched as the ex-monk walked further to the inn before saying anything more. "We don't have day to find her and wait for you." Tidus chuckled at his short pun. 

Auron's cheek hugged a smile smirk form the corner of his lips. Fool."You want to say that to my face?" he sneered as he continued to walk. 

Tidus waved his hands in front of him for protection, "No, no, no, that's ok!"

Auron chuckled under his breath and headed into the entryway, "That's what I thought." He muttered.

The red cloaked warrior entered the inn one more time and then walked back to the rented quarters. Finding the room that they had just spent the night before in, he pushed the door open with his hand and was startled at the picture before him. Rikku had her whole back under the bed and was now stuck between the bed and the floor. 

I heard footsteps enter the room and I laughed in thankfulness. "Oh thank god! Please, help me! I got stuck and now I can't get out." I struggled again and tried to wiggle my way out of the tight spot. 

Auron watched as she wiggled her self in front of him and he couldn't help but scratch his grey collar in front of his chin. He thought about how cute she looked as she sat there and wiggled around under the bed.

I wiggled myself again and grunted in frustration, "Hello? Anyone there?" Then I heard silence. I then moaned in defeat as the thought of the group abandoning me and being stuck under this bed ran in my mind. 

"What did I tell you bout drinking from my jug?" he asked me.

I opened my eyes and cheered, "Auron! Oh thank god Auron, help me please!!!"

Auron walked closer to her and stopped right beside her. He looked down and laughed lightly at her predicament. 

I stopped cheering and heard Auron laughing. What could he be laughing at? I turned my head to his direction and saw his boots. "Heeeey, what are you laughing at?" 

He didn't answer me; he just continued to laugh. I asked him again what was so funny and he still didn't answer. 

"You're a big meanie Auron, you really are!" saying this I lifted myself up as much as I could to stretch my arm out to grab his leg. He looked down and felt my hands on his leg and chuckled again from behind his collar. I tried my hardest to hit his leg in order for him to stop fooling around, but in my attempt to do so, I got more annoyed at him laughing at me. 

"Now what's so funny?" I asked with some anger in my tone as my arm stopped hitting him and slammed into the carpet. 

"Your struggling makes it seem like the bed has legs and arms." He then chuckled again and kneeled down to my level. Looking to my left, I saw Auron's face from the small space between the bed and the floor. "Having difficulties?" he chuckled. 

"Hardy har har har, very funny." I pouted in my brat voice. I wanted to get out of this space now because I was beginning to feel very cramped. 

Then again, there was the fact that I was seeing Auron smile.

And seeing him smile was a rare sight. 

Sighing in defeat, I looked over to him, "Ok, I surrender, I look like a jackass, now can you please help me?" I asked while giving him my puppy eyes.

The man stopped laughing and just looked at her with a small smile. The way she was looking at him made him feel different inside; almost happy. Soon as he stopped laughing, he stood up and took his left arm out of the sling position and lifted up the bed. 

I slid out from underneath the bed and sat on the ground. Auron lowered the bed to the floor again and then dusted off his hands. I stood up, brushing off my shirt and my legs from the dust as I looked at Auron. He had his arm out of that 'sling' position and I couldn't help but think about how hot he was. Wait a minute…he's WAY older than me! Being a man as old as he was though, he certainly had my attention! My mouth opened slightly and I grabbed a piece of my hair to twirl in my fingers as I sat in amazement.

Auron moved his neck around in circles and closed his eyes every time he heard a crack noise from within. After his neck had popped and cracked, he wiped his hand over his hair to flatten it against his head. 

I watched in awe; he was so attractive. Everything he did drew me closer to him and made me think of the opportunity that was lying in my hands. All I wanted to do was go over to him and just embrace him with a huge hug and maybe give him a kiss. Maybe I was just a fool to think so. Thinking such a thing for such a young girl like me though was a bit absurd. I didn't care though! He was simply amazing, and I wanted him; I wanted him to see me for who I was and like me for it because all he had done to me was ignore me. 

Auron looked over to Rikku and scratched his collar. Seeing the Al Bhed lost in a daze made him feel uncomfortable about himself. He picked up his coat and placed it back over his shoulder and then placed his arm in the sling position once more.

Watching him return to his old self withdrew me from my dream. Coming back to reality now, I wanted to thank him for being so nice. I walked over to him and looked up to him with my hands behind my back. I then reach out and slowly gave him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said softly. Auron looked down and didn't say anything to me in response. I didn't care though; just giving him a hug was enough and all I wanted to do. Thinking that he wasn't going to do or say anymore, I looked up to him and smiled as I began to step away from him. I turned around, beginning to head out of the room when I was suddenly stopped by his arm wrapped around my neck.  The pressure he brought on me made me think what he was going to do. Startled, I followed his lead, still slightly confused. I followed his actions and then realized that he was returning my hug with his own. A huge smile slapped on my face and I turned around so I could squeeze him tighter for his gratitude.  Being my bright self that I am, I squeezed him a little harder than usual while making a cute grunt noise. "_Auron, oui yna dra knaydacd*_" I said in Al Bhed and stepped away from him and danced in a little circle. He bowed his head as a "your welcome" and headed for the door. I followed behind him and we exited the building.

We walked over the gang where they were whistling as if something happened. Walking closer to them, I asked what the problem was.

"What took you guys so long?" Tidus sneered as his arms were crossed. 

I opened my mouth in shock that he would dare say such a thing! I held up my hand and shook the goggles, "I left my goggles!"

"Whatever!" Wakka laughed.

"Really, I did! And they were under the bed. Then I got stuck under the bed-"

Tidus and Wakka exchanged words between them silently and chuckled afterwards. I walked over to them and looked up to them, "What? You don't believe me?" I asked again. My voice must have sounded perkier than demanding again and it caused them to crack up. I stomped my foot and made a fist. "It did happen though! Really! I got stuck and Auron helped me!" I turned my attention to Auron who had now mounted a Chocobo and waited patiently for everyone else. "Auron,"  I pouted, "tell them!" I stomped my foot again.

He traveled in my direction on the Chocobo and stopped in front of me. He cleared his throat and began to announce what had happened, "She drank from my jug again and assumed that the dust bunnies were fiends."

I opened my mouth in shock and sucked my teeth as everyone on the Chocobo's sat there and giggled at me. I placed a hand on my hip and tilted my head to the side as I shook it in Auron's direction. I stood there and couldn't help it myself but to laugh with them as I watched Auron chuckle. 

He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it as he lifted me up and onto the Chocobo. I slowly turned my head around to him and was simply baffled by his words. He smiled slightly and tightened his legs against the Chocobo which caused it to start walking down the path.

Tidus and Kimahri's Chocobo led the group down the wooded area and into a forest. Tidus began to goof around on the Chocobo, and every now and then would the Chocobo become irritated and turn its head to snap at him.  I laughed in amusement as the sight of the bird and Tidus yelling at each other was something rare. 

I looked to Auron who was behind me and smiled. "You didn't have to say that ya know?"

Auron scratched his collar and gave a "hmph" in amusement. "Forgive me."

I leaned in closer to him and thought about how I might have started to break the ice on this guy. He looked down to me and had a confused expression dwelling in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Ohhhh nothing." I said in a tone which Auron did not believe. 

"You're a poor liar."

I crossed my arms, "If I'm a poor liar, then you're a good concealer."

Auron was speechless. She had hit him in the bull's-eye. "I am not a 'concealer'; I just keep to myself."

I leaned up and looked at him and couldn't help but sigh, "There you go again." Why does he have to change every time I break him in? Arg!

Auron didn't say anything and neither did I. I wasn't leaning on him now like before, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him with a miserable expression to see what he wanted, but he kept his eyes on the path in front of him. The pressure on his hand pulled me closer and I understood that he did in fact like it when I was leaning on him. A sigh left my mouth and I just let the pressure lead my path. I rested against his chest and looked at the different trees and bushes that surrounded us while we rode past them. 

The legendary man looked at her, "Your quiet." He returned his concentration to the path.

I opened my eyes and scratched my head, "I'm just wondering where were off too next."

"We're off to Djose Highroad."

"And after that?"

"Before the D'jose Highroad, we are taking part in 'Operation Mi'Ihen'."

"Whats's that?" I asked with concern drifting in the air.

Auron sighed and turned his head away from me. Some time flew past us and he finally returned his face to me, "They are planning on attacking and destroying Sin."

I almost jumped off of the Chocobo, "What?! Are they dumb?! That's what Summoners are for!"

Auron agreed with me, "I know. They don't understand that though. Still the hope that the everyday people of Spira defeating Sin gives them something to celebrate."

"Yeah but if _anyone_ could just defeat Sin, then Yunie would be wasting her time!"

A long and eerie pause was between us just as the clouds grew grey from above. The cheery and merry birds that sang within the trees had now disappeared and the fiends in the area were beginning to raise their ugly heads. Looking to the sky, I felt the small speckles of rain drops that started to spit on Spira. My eyes grew into deep thought, wondering how ridiculous it was for those people to just ignore the Summoners and attempt to defeat Sin themselves. 

"I want you to stay as far away as you can from this whole campaign."

I turned to him and tilted my head to the side, "How come?"

"It's going to get ugly."

I nodded and then felt that same pressure pushing against me. I leaned in and rested against his chest again as we continued to travel down the long and dark path through the forest. 

* _Auron, oui yna dra knaydacd _= Auron, you are the greatest.

**~*~ Hey I just want to thank everyone for the new reviews I have been receiving. Katie-cetra, Demon Star, Rinoa Heartilly, thank you. Your words DO make a difference. You guys make me feel special because I never thought I could actually write something that interests people. Thank you guys : ) ~*~**


	9. Trouble

**~*~ Hey everyone, new chapter up! Hey, I just wanna say thanks a lot for everyone who has reviewed my story and has given me good feedback. You guys don't know how much it means to me : ) I am completely overwhelmed with joy : ) I really am just glad that you guys dig my story and are interested in it…it's rare to see that in people now a days. I'm sorry if I sound like a dork and everything, it's just that it really touches my heart…honest. I swear on Auron and Rikku's relationship  ; ) ~*~**

**Thanks and have fun!!! **

We arrived at the command center and little to our knowledge, had to dismount our Chocobo's for the Crusaders use in the future operation.  A soldier came and approached us saying that Master Seymour had given our group the privilege to go through the gatekeeper and straight to the Operation command center. We wasted no time and journeyed up the long road to the top of the Mushroom Rock cliff where the command center was held.

The group arrived to the top, encountering some feinds along the way which occasionally slowed us down. The sun was hidden behind thick grey clouds which gave barely any light to the cliff top.  As we walked along the cliff's edges towards the command center, there were huge machina weapons placed at the rim of the cliff. Everyone knew that these machina were forbidden by Yeavon. To me, they sorta resembled huge cannons. Walking past these destructive weapons, I walked slightly closer to them to see how much weapon power these bad boy's had. Continuing with the group to the command center in the middle of the cliff, I kept to myself about how much power these puppies were packing.

As the group walked over towards the command center, I ran along with Lulu seeing she told me to do so before we entered the area. I agreed, and thinking about it now, it made me feel happy to know that she was there to take care of me; like a big sister. God how much did I admire Lulu.

While walking by Lulu, Yuna and Wakka began talking to some civilian soldiers about the operation and what they believe the outcome may be. Looking to my cousin, I was worried about her; watching her keep a straight face about the outcome of this campaign and everything. It made me depressed about her future. I left Lulu's side shortly after and walked over to Auron who was abandoning the group, as usual.  Together, we walked to the center of the area where a man started to approached us. 

He looked about 45 and was a small, chubby human. He wore plain monk attire which consisted of a pale yellow robe type dress and a couple white strips going down the middle. The small monk wore the required little hat that monks wear and kept his balding signs underneath it. He walked over to Auron and I with a huge smile on his face while his arms were spread out broadly to his sides.

The man hugged Auron happily and stepped back after his kind greeting, "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" he asked happily. 

Lulu walked up to me and pulled me aside from the man and Auron. 

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yeavon" she whispered to me. "He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

My blonde head nodded to the new knowledge the black mage gave me. I then sneaked my way back over to Auron again when Lulu grabbed Tidus and started telling him the same information she provided me.

I walked over to Auron unnoticeably, thinking that maybe I could just pop up beside him without him noticing. No luck though; I saw his attention dwell on me the moment I was in his view. He looked at me and gave me that "what did I tell you" expression through his eyes. I clasped my hands behind my back, feeling like I was bugging him at his precious reunion. Patiently, I waited until his conversation dropped down to a lower level with Kinoc so I could ask him where he wanted me to 'go'.

Shortly after their meeting, a man ran into the command center  as if something major was about to happen. He stood straight up with his fist against his chest and his elbow out to his side while the other laid straight against his side. "All troops are ready to move on your command, sir!"

Kinoc turned to the solider and nodded his head, "Good, dismissed."

The man kept standing , tall and proud, not moving his eyes or his body. "Sir!" He turned around and ran outside of the command center, running along to relay the message to his fellow comrades. Yuna and Wakka watched as the man left the center and seeing it was a good idea, they did the same. 

Kinoc turned to his old friend and smiled, "So tell me Auron, where have you been in the last ten years?"

Auron removed his eyes from the pudgy man, a bit uneasy with him. "We don't have time for this now, do we?" he asked, hiding his true feelings for the stubborn monk.

Kinoc sighed, "You and I both know that this plan won't work." Auron looked down to his long lost friend. Kinoc smiled wickedly up to the red clad man," We'll just let them dream a little longer."

Tidus and I both gasped in amazement, "What?!"

I could not believe what I was hearing from these two gentlemen. How could someone know that a plan is going to fail and then let it continue to go though with a thousand souls at stake? It was ridiculous! I walked away from the two men furiously and faced the huge mountain that was behind them. I thought about how Kinoc was turning to a suspicious person and about how many people are going to die within the next several minutes. I couldn't help but pace back and forth, thinking about this useless operation! Now I realized why Auron had told me to stay away from this whole business to begin with. He knew too that this was a foolish plan. I stopped pacing around in my small, thoughtful circle and held my chin in a different thought. 

Was Auron protecting me? 

No way, that big meanie? Ha!

Soon I began to pace around in a small circle when another thought popped into my mind. I stopped pacing around because I remembered hearing Auron say to the Maester that he didn't want to discuss about his ten year disappearance. Hearing those words however, made me ponder about what really had happened to him. Then I drew some solutions about his wound. My thoughts were soon interrupted though by a strange character entering the command centers entrance.

The man approaching them had great height within him. He was very pale to the face, almost looking as if he was stuck on Mt. Gagazet for a couple days. The thin man maybe stood about 61/2 feet tall, ½ a foot taller than Auron. A top of his pale head was long, light baby blue hair in which it was styled in many different ways that I have never seen before! A single lock of hair stuck out from above his eye and zigzagged its way down, almost reaching to his chin. On the sides of his lightened hair, were two other locks of hair that, one on the left and right, stuck out and zigzagged their way down to his lower torso. He wore a huge purple robe where in the front, exposed his chest, and extended out at the end as it hit the ground. On his chest, there were patches of thick black hair patches on his upper torso. Around his neck laid a beautiful multicolor beaded necklace that straightened out right underneath his Adam's apple and flowed straight down his chest. Above his eyes were pale blue veins that really creped me out as I looked at them. The man, half Guado and half human, gave off a sorta of feminine side to him which gave me the instinct not to like him when I first laid eyes on him.

Auron turned to me and couldn't help but watch as his eyes left mine and ran along the ground to a place far from the cliff's edge. I nodded brightly as I figured out the hint he sent to me and started walking to that direction.

"Lord Kinoc…" he said to us in a quiet, yet feminine tone.

The man turned to him, a bit alarmed by his appearance. He nodded, "Oh, yes, proceed."

Seymour bowed his head to the pudgy man gracefully and turned to the exit. The Guado walked out of the exit and out of their sight. Auron shook his head, trying not to accept the truth in front of him. He looked up and began walking over to me as I began walking to him. 

"That Kinoc," he said gently as he approached me, "a Maester?" 

"I heard that Auron." Kinoc had yelled to him before he could unite with me. Auron turned to the man and started heading in his direction while Kinoc approached us. "A lot has happened in the past ten years." The man looked up to his long lost friend, trying to figure him out like I was, "What were you doing, and where?"

Auron took his gaze off of the little man and looked out to the soldiers below, ""Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend." He sighed silently and looked to his old friend, "I still am." 

The long pause between them irritated Auron, and once again he started walking in my direction.

"Just tell me one thing." Kinoc yelled to him. Auron stopped and turned his face partly to his the monk. "Have you seen Zanarkand?" he asked with a simple tone of sarcasm hugging the corner of his lips.

Auron's eyes grew with lost memories and hope. His throat chocked up with thousands of words and pictures that seemed to have made him vulnerable at the moment; making him begin to dwell in his mind about his ten year past. He tightened his left fist and "Hmph", ignoring the question completely as he finally continued to me.

I walked up to him and all I could think about was if Auron was alright. I held one of my hands in front of me and reached out to touch his arm. My arm gently touched his and I tilted my head to look deeper in his eyes, "Are you alright?" I was really beginning to worry about my fellow friend.

He didn't say anything. I guess I should have expected him not too. That was Auron. I leaned to the side and saw Kinoc smirking a bit in our direction, having said nothing with his victory against Auron. He chuckled to himself and once he was amused, turned to the exit of the command center. I tightened my fist just like Auron had and growled with anger, "He's a meanie," I said, "Don't worry about it."

I was expecting to get scolded there and so I waited patiently as the man cleared his throat for the harsh words I would soon hear. "It doesn't matter." He said emotionlessly. I watched as he thought about his past that he experienced. How come he had not scolded me for me petty questions? Something was seriously up. It seemed to me that he grasped onto his long, lost memory well and then he suddenly turned his face away from me. I'm guessing at one particular time in his life, something bad must have really happened and he couldn't bear to see it once again. I stood there, waiting for him to say anything so I could assure myself that he was alright. 

Nothing came from him though.

He walked over to some benches that were on his far left and stood next to them in his guardian position. Staying behind, I gnawed on my finger tip, thinking about everything that had just happened.  I hated to see my comrades in such a depressed state; it really irritated me! It was hard for a cheerful girl like me to bear all of this! All I could do though was smile. I couldn't say anything or go anywhere, Auron and Lulu strictly told me not to. But then again, who were they to tell me what to do? 

I shook my head and tried my best to make all my depressed thoughts from within disappear. I looked over to Yuna and saw her beginning to make her way over to Maester Kinoc himself. I then drifted my sight to Auron and he looked to me as if I did something wrong again. Geeze, do I get a break? He started walking to me, his pace quickening as his anger for Kinoc and Seymour rose from within. 

He stopped in front of me and scanned the area around me, "This is where is gets ugly." He told me. 

I nodded and thought about how cruel he was becoming. "I know." I said as my voice grew into thought.

He looked right into my eyes and kept that same serious guardian expression. "Stay here and don't move." he said sternly.

I grunted in frustration and turned my face from him, irritated by his bossy habits, "Yeah, yeah." 

Auron grew irritated and sighed as she began to annoy him more. He turned around, thinking how immature she was being at an important time like this. The red warrior grunted in frustration and left me in his trails. 

The only reason I hid my face from him was because I didn't want to see the harshness that he was staring me down with. That wasn't the Auron that I knew and I forbid myself to see anything different. Looking to him as he left, I felt my eyes starting to drown in tears. I blinked them away, refusing them to fall down my face. 

Why did he have to be so cruel some times?

Guess I'll never know…

Looking over to Yuna, I found her over by Kinoc who was standing on a small platform just hanging over the ledge of the cliff. She stepped up to him and held her staff for protection.

"Will Sin come?" she asked gently, her eyes swimming in a pool of concern.

Kinoc looked down to her and smiled, feeling as though he was holding some great, mysterious power that Yuna could not handle, "Sin always returns for its spawn."

He pointed out to an enormous cage that hung over the cliffs edge. Inside, you could vaguely see a huge Sin spawn inside. It rumbled and roared in anger, trying to gnaw its way out of the steel bars inclosing it. 

"To make sure," he said proudly, "we're encouraging them to call it out."

"You won't have to." Auron said evenly from the bench, "It'll come."

Kinoc looked over to him and snarled discreetly, as he knew Auron was right once again. Kinoc smiled and hid his true emotions while turning from him. Competition was flowing in his veins.

From underneath me, the ground shook and trembled with an uncontrollable rage. I looked to the ground in fear, wondering what possibly could make such a disturbance. I screamed in fear and fell as my knees buckled from underneath me. I was freighted about what was happening because I had no clue what was becoming of the cliff. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground. My body's first instinct was to huddle up in a tight ball and to use my hands to cover my head, just like any normal person would do…right? Being curled up in a tight ball, everything at that moment turned into pure chaos. I clenched my fists tighter as I finally let the tears I had been holding back trickle down my cheek. 

The rumbling soon stopped, leaving nothing in its wake. I breathed heavily and tried to recollect myself from the unexpected moment. I lowered my hands and lifted myself up slowly as I thought of something was going to jump out from behind the cliff's edge and attack everyone. I looked around and found no one to be around. Then suddenly to my left, I saw Auron, Lulu and the others running to the huge Sin spawn that had escaped from the cage it was currently trapped in. I covered my mouth unwillingly, trying to absorb what was unfolding before me. The monster was now loose and my fellow comrades were having difficult trying to cease the beast's life. 

I ran to the side of the cliff and covered my mouth in fear.

Sin was emerging from the water in the distance.

"Sin!!" I screamed in shock. I watched as shadows in the deep sea were beginning to emerge from the depths of the water. The head of the huge beast head finally rose from the water, letting out a mighty roar to let everyone know in Spira that he had arrived. Thousands of Chocobo Knights gathered down on the beach line, swords and guns waving high above their heads for the battle of their life. I breathed heavily again as I watched the huge monster slowly make its way to the beach line. I ran back to my spot, not wanting to watch what was going to happen as it approached the shore. I looked over too my other guardians to see what may have happened and found them defeating the Sin spawn. It slumped down to the ground, barely moving and barley alive.

As Sin emerged from the water, the Chocobo Knights and the Al Bhed machina prepare themselves for the commands that the captain will soon order. The massive pitiless beast raised his head from the depths of the blue water. The anticipating Al Bhed's immediately fire their powerful cannons in hopes to defeat the deadly beast before it even having a chance to attack their shore of Spira. Each hit that is brought to by the machina Sin though causes a huge piece of skin to detach and fall carelessly into the water. As the skin falls to the water, it turns into huge jellyfish and they attack the beaches in the distance. The Chocobo Knights all charge forward and head to the beach line, attacking the new Sin spawns.

Auron begins to run up to Yunie and I yelling at the top of his lungs for us to watch out.

Sin fully appears from the water and sheds his outer layer of skin, causing it to drop into the water and create an enormous amount of Sin spawn. Sin opens its mouth slowly and as he does, he begins to create a new force field around its gigantic body. It opens its mouth fully and unleashes a huge wave of energy towards the beach. 

The Chocobo Knights bravely fight on, risking their lives for the protection of Spira. Before any one can give any type of warning, the wave of energy reaches the Crusaders at the beach and disintegrates everything in its path. Yunie and I scream in fear as the energy attacked everyone below and as it grew closer, I covered her for protection. 

Thousand of cries were let out as the energy wave hit the Crusaders below.

The last one that I heard, was Yunie's.

**~*~Yeah ok I know, Rikku…in Djose Highroad and all that….well listen up. My ficcy, my story line… : D when I originally wrote it I forgot she appeared in the Moonflow…well..it's ok… it's going good though right? Hope so… lol~*~**


	10. Don't Panic

**~*~Yeah ok , I'm a bit steamed right now. See, mostly my story, before I put it on FFN was in the middle, like you will soon read…I am new to this fanfiction.net thing and I was testing something out, trying to get italics and I used web page, and now all of a sudden, there goes my middle parts!!!!! :pulls out blue hair: and yes I said blue…hehehe. I am debating right now If I wanna go through the agony and change them over again… I might do that another time cause it's getting late…..oi I hate puters ::hits her screen:: ow, my hand!!!! X.x ~*~**

_ Voices rang aloud in my head. _

_Places filled my dazed head, filling me with sorrow._

_I saw my mother standing beside me, putting her arm around my shoulder as any loving mother would.___

_I shook my head and saw what Tidus had described to me as Zanarkand._

_Then suddenly, it disappeared._

_I saw Auron and Yunie in front of me, standing on a dock above the sea. _

_I called out to them and was filled with happiness as I saw the summoner and guardians, safe from Sin._

_They walked down the dock, ignoring me and my calls to them._

_I stood up and ran, trying to catch up with them._

_It was no use, the more I ran, the more the dock separated us, stretching out further and further._

_I stopped and feel to my knees in tears, hoping that they would not forget about me and leave me. _

_I cried out to all of them again, and watched as they continued to ignore me. _

I awoke with a pounding headache and a horrible blurred vision.

 I stumbled to my feet but only to have my energy drained from me and fall back down to the ground. 

I held my head and squinted my sore eyes in hopes to correct the painful eyesight.

Only I wished I hadn't.

A sea of dead was what it resembled to me.

Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies lie dead on the shore in front of me, or even worst, floating face down in the cold salty water of Spira.

Sin had came and destroyed.

Everything around me consisted of parts of machina, bodies of the fallen, debris, weapons, and maybe some survivors. 

I looked around, feeling a strong force that brought my hand to my mouth. I lifted myself up with the little energy I had and tried to breath in reality. My eyes shifted to different parts of the shore where they were tearing from the images beyond. I could not believe what had just occurred. I walked around the shore slowly, looking for any survivors that might have escaped Sin's deadly attack. I wandered the beach for several minutes when a low distant voice was heard from behind me.

I turned to the voice as I kneeled next to a conscious soldier. I saw to what resembled Tidus running for me from the bottom of the command centers cliff. I gently looked back down to the fallen soldier and placed a Hi-potion against his lips, hoping that maybe this small offering would help his wounds in any possible way. The soldier looked up to me and gave me a faint smile, showing me that what I was doing was a great act if kindness.

Tidus ran up beside me and hovered over to his knees, puffing for air. 

I rose to my feet and reached out to hold him up, "You alright?"

He nodded hastily and wordlessly as he tried to gather his breath.

He soon stood up again and reached out to hold me which caught me by surprise, "Rikku! Are you ok?"

I was terrified of his sudden action and blinked a couple of times to realize what he was doing. "Yeah I'm fine," I said when I returned to my normal state, "Why?" 

Tidus' eye went wide as if I was an alien, "Rikku! You don't know what happened to you?"

My face turned quizzical to his question, "No, not really." I scratched my temple, "Why?"

He grabbed me and then turned me to the cliff which the command center was held, "You fell from there!"

I felt my hand reach to the back of my neck and all I was thinking about then was how big of a fall I took. Looking to Tidus who still couldn't believe that I was alive after all of this, I was speechless. 

"Whoops?" I said, not sure if I was supposed to be happy or if I was to remain uncertain. A small smile caught the side of my mouth and I turned to Tidus, gnawing on my finger. "Guess I took a big spill huh?"

Tidus nodded, "You sure did."

The smile grew as Tidus continued to hold my shoulders and rubbing them to relieve the huge pain form my body. I looked to him and his eyes were deep into mine, wandering if everything I said about myself and my state was true. He drew closer to me and embraced me with a hug.

"I was really afraid something happened to you Rikku." He said in my ear softly. 

As I hugged his warm and soft body that was wrapped around mine, I seemed to open my eyes from his sudden statement. I couldn't believe that he was so concerned about me; it came completely out of left field!

I gradually stepped away from him and as my body drew further and further away, his hands fell from my shoulders and met with my own hands. He held them gently and delicately, thinking that if he held them too tight, he might bruise my sore body. His eyes were warm and light baby blue, almost looking like the brightest days in Besaid. I felt the small sensation of warmth travel to my cheeks as I stared into his sky blue eyes and I instantly withdrew my eyes from his view once I felt the pressure turn to me. 

Tidus chuckled under his breath for a while as he watched me try to hide my embarrassment. Soon afterwards, he gave me one final hug to comfort my awkward position and suggested that we should begin to return to the other member of the group. 

Returning to the group was like returning home after a long and aggravated journey. It felt so good to see all of their bright faces once again! I saw a figure in the distance that resembled Yunie when I squinted my sore green eyes. After picking up the pace from Tidus, I realized that it _was_ Yunie, and at that very moment, I ran over to her direction. 

Yuna turned her head towards the young girl who was happily calling out her name. Her smile grew as she also ran to the young Al Bhed in their joyful reunion. 

"Yunie!" I yelled with happiness as I embraced her. I held her tight body against mine, wrapping my arms around her small frame and squeezing her waist to insure her that I really did miss her. Rubbing my head into her hair, I smelled that scent of salt and sea that always made me feel like home whenever Yunie was around. I stepped back and held her arms that were still around my waist. Thanks God my cuz was still alive and unharmed!

"Oh Yunie," I said with concern and cheerfulness, "I was so afraid!!" I looked into her eyes again and was overwhelmed with joy as I once again saw my beloved Summoner. 

She smiled and patted my blonde hair, "I'm glad to see you in good health." 

I laughed and waved her hands that were in mine to let her know that everything was alright. 

Lulu stepped up form behind Yuna and broke our precious moment. "Rikku, are you in any way effected by Sin's toxin?"

I shook my head, "No Lulu, I'm fine." I looked up to the black mage and lit my face up with smiles.

She nodded her head and reached out for me, covering my small and bare limbs from the cold winds from the seas. Lulu looked down to me and smirked, letting me know that everything was going to be ok. I returned the little smile with my own and wiggled myself among her gigantic black sleeves. Thanks Lulu, I thought happily.

"A swift retreat. Are you happy?"

Auron faced Kinoc and scratched that one area on his grey collar in front of his chin. The stoic warrior was waiting patiently for the Maesters answer, wondering what ingenious answer he would receive from him after the dreadful attack. 

Kinoc turned to him and extended his arms in front of his body, "Why, what do you mean?" he asked as if nothing happened.

Auron grew irritated. He knew that Kinoc understood him, but refused to let Auron dominate him. The red cloaked man grunted wordlessly and rolled his eyes discreetly from behind his glasses. Kinoc was swindling him again. 

Hearing the two men argue, I turned my head into the direction of the discussion and eased dropped into their conversation.

"Those who turned from Yeavon died while the faithful lived on." Auron had said to the little Maester with annoyance in his tone. 

He had a point.

Kinoc squinted and looked deep into his old friend's eyes, trying to figure him out. "The past ten years have changed you Auron." He said with concern and some slyness. 

Auron straightened his back and sighed heavily, closing his eye and remembering his joyful past with his old friend at the Bevelle temple. Soon, the images of the past faded and he opened his eye back to reality, seeing his now transformed friend. He turned without exchanging any words and walked in a separate direction from Kinoc. 

My face grew troubled as I saw the two men walk away from each other without saying any farewells. I was beginning to wonder if Auron really meant to walk away from Kinoc, or if he was really troubled by him. It was a sad afternoon for all of us that day, and I knew that it must have lain heavily upon Yuna and Auron's shoulder. 

Lulu held me tighter against her body and was completely silent from the group. Wakka remained by her side, never leaving for an instant. His eyes would look down upon me every now and then, but it was mostly too see if I was growing tired from the excruciating battle. I kept my mouth shut from everyone's opinions and just thought about the unfortunate souls that have perished today from Sin.

I just wanted it to all end.

I wanted Sin to stay away form Spira forever; to never harm anyone else again.

No more deaths; No more sadness.

But, keeping Sin away, would take a sacrifice…

And…Yunie…well…would…

"We should continue now." Auron had surprised us by interrupting our moment of silence. 

I turned to him and my face grew heated at the fact that he didn't even say excuse me while everyone was in a moment of grief…Pig!

Yuna walked up to Auron and held her staff against her chest. "But, Sir Auron", she said in her delicate tone, "If I may, I must perform the Sending."

Her intent was to perform a dance while humming a prayer that would guide the dead to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace. If the souls of the dead have no Summoner to perform the sending, they envy the living and turn into fiends that prey on the living in Spira. The reason they turn into fiends is because they are in such grief about their own death. That grief turns into hate and soon afterwards, that hate turns into a massive amount of anger, causing a fiend to be born.

Lulu released me from her grip and let me run alone side of her while we all awaited Auron decision.

He looked to her and bowed his head slightly. "If the Summoner wishes", He said and watched as Yuna's face turned into pride and joy. She bowed in response and walked over to the bottom of the cliff and raised her staff high in the air, beginning the Sending performance.

Auron watched her for a moment and then turned around, beginning to head down the path that would eventually lead them to the Djose temple. The man didn't say a word to us, nor gave us any signs of his disappearance. He just continued to walk down the path, far away from the group, the command center, and from Sin. 

The wind whipped around my hair and around my body, hissing violently in my small chilled ears. It was beginning to get colder at the beachside now that Sin was gone. After a brief moment of thinking, I scratched my head in thought and then decided that I would follow him to see if maybe he needed someone to talk to. I began running to him and away from the Summoner who was beginning her Sending. 

It's not that I didn't want to see Yunie's dance.

Nor was it because I wasn't interested in her graceful moves.

It's just that, I didn't want to see Yunie dance anymore because of Sin. 

We will defeat Sin, no matter what it takes! 

And Yunie will live!

"Auron!" I yelled to him. I ran up the long, heavily inclined path to the Djose Temple. After reaching the top of the hill, I bent over to my knees and gasped for air while searching for the warrior. I straightened my back and looked from side to side, hoping to find the drifting man. I opened my mouth happily once I found him walking down the path a little ways ahead.  I lifted up my feet and continued to run down the dirt path to where I eventually met up with Auron.

"Thanks for waiting!" I said with sarcasm, still a little worn out form the hill.

We continued to walk down the caramel color path and in the seeing distance stood the gates of the Djose Temple. After I had approached Auron, he turned his head to me and looked down to my dirt patched face. He smirked lightly as he saw the smile brighten my filthy facial features. 

With a small sigh from his dry and tired lips, he stopped walking down the path and then looked over to his left. He headed to the cliff's wall where he would relax and wait for the remaining group members. I remained on the path and watched as Auron wandered away from me and over to the cliff's wall. Once he reached the wall, he rested his back against it and lifted his foot up against the wall to comfort him. 

His tired and brown filled iris' looked up to the sky in hopes that something would save him from what was happening to him at this second. I couldn't tell what he was thinking then, but whatever it was, it was something that was making him depressed.

I walked over to him, very slowly at first, not actually sure if my presence was allowed by him. He turned his attention to me at once as soon as he saw my body heading towards him, and like usual, didn't say anything to me. Once I finally reached his tired body, I stood in front of him and stared in his direction, focusing heavily on his deep, mysterious eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I tilted my head. I was worried about what had happened back with Kinoc, but decided to myself that it would be better if I remained clueless to him.

Auron looked down to me and then looked back to where the group was.

I followed his head to see what he was pointing out and then returned my face to his when I saw Kinoc walking towards a huge and almost destroyed machina. "Did something happen?"

He turned his face from mine and I guess that only meant that I was right.

I scratched my cheek and thought about what to say to him so that he wouldn't get offended and yell callously at me. I held out my hands and waved them in front of me, "Don't let it bother you!" I said cheerfully to him.

Auron turned to me and a perplexed reaction waved over him. 

I rubbed my fore head, thinking how stupid I must have sounded to him. Then I laughed and covered my mouth when I realized how funny Auron looked when he looked back to me. 

"Auron," I began, still laughing from my silliness, "Don't let it get to ya!" 

I looked deep into his eyes and smiled a bit, toning my voice down to almost a whisper, "I mean, you're always telling Yunie not to dwell in the past…to just sorta let it go." 

He looked down to me and looking deep into those brown eyes, I felt some type of warmth come from his cold-like stare. That cold gaze though, made my smile melt from my face, and now, I was beginning to feel his sorrow from deep within.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." I said in a cheerless attitude. 

Honestly, I felt almost bad for the guy.

I turned my face from him subconsciously, thinking deeply about how extremely quiet and submissive he was acting. I thought about the Mi'Ihen Inn again and about that faithful morning when Auron and I sat in front of the sea and laughed about my misfortunate night before.  Thinking about that slim memory made my smile return to my miserable face, relighting the candle of happiness in my heart.

I looked up to him again and found his eyes already upon me. 

"And if anything seems to make you sad," I smiled, "Just think about the bed with arms and legs."

I couldn't help but laugh at the silly sight myself. After covering my eyes as if the moment was reappearing in front of me again, I removed my hands to find Auron chuckling behind his collar.

Seeing how I already made him smile from the ridiculous moment, and also how I embarrassed myself, I began moving around like I would have been on that day. I swung my arms out to the side and wiggled my legs while I walked in a circle, saying to him how I was a walking bed.

I stopped in laughter and held my sides because I really thought they were gonna fall right off me! Suddenly, as if I thought I was the only one laughing, my ears heard the low laughter of Auron. 

I looked to him and smiled brightly. "See!" I laughed.

He nodded his head in agreement, seeing how he knew that even _that_ was a funny sight. While he was laughing though, something seemed to have popped up in his head again, causing him to stop his good spirits and return to his serious state. Right there, I knew that he was going to take that happiness and shove it under a rock deep inside of him, and replace it with his old grouchy self.

I rubbed my arm and felt the eerie silence seep into our area. 

"Ummm…." I said in any attempt to think or say _something_ to sweep away this silence.

I sighed in boredom and looked to the ground to see if there were any stones I could skip across the river behind us. Searching several feet around me, I found a couple of smooth stones that were perfect for the small opportunity. I ran to the edge of the river and held one stone in my palm. I swung my arm behind me and whipped it around, flicking my wrist just before I let it go. I watched as the rock skipped across the water, making little ripples in its trails. 

I cheered and danced silently to myself as the rock went across the entire lake and over the other side of the canal.

After dancing in a silly manor, I bent down to pick up another rock to skip across the water. Kneeling to the ground and scooping up some stones, something caught my eye underneath the murky water. It was a dark figure, and the more it slowly emerged to the surface, the larger the size increased. 

I was completely baffled by the strange figure and where it might have came from. I leaned against my knees and my palms and wondered what it could possibly be. The figure continued to emerge to the surface as I continued to creep over the edge to see what it was. My face, inches away from the water, suddenly changed its expression to stun. The figure had stopped moving. I backed away from the blurred figured and looked around my shoulders to see if anyone was behind me, playing with my mind and using their shadow to trick me. Something Tidus would periodically do. Seeing no one behind me, I looked back to the water, a bit uncertain at first, but seeing that the figure stopped moving, I moved closer to the blurred form. 

I tilted my head, _"Fryd dra ralg_*…" I muttered. I leaned in closer and then felt my instinct pounding in fear.

The figure remained to float there, motionless. I cursed again and suddenly, eyes opened from the middle of the figure, filling my chest with terror.

I screamed in alarm and fell back on my backside, trying to stumble to safety. The figure emerged from the water and raised its huge wet and furry arms out to me, opening and tightening its fists for my fresh flesh and blood. I turned my head around to see what was happening, thinking maybe it had disappeared. Unfortunately, I found the black and distorted arms reaching out for my feet and my legs. I screamed in fear again and crawled away from the eerie figure.

Auron opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the scream of peril in the air. His first instinct drew him immediately to the ill-fated person, bringing him to the screams of terror. Running as fast as his body could possibly go, he made his way over to where he found Rikku grasping to the ground as something wrapped around her legs drew her closer to the river. 

I kept screaming in fear and with my free leg, kicked the fiend square in the head. The beast shook its head with every blow, gripping my leg tighter and pulling me closer to the water with no mercy. I looked back to the shore and found Auron above me.

"Auron!" I screamed. I looked up to him and found him helping me.

Wasting no time, he instantly whipped out his left arm from its sling position and let the left side of his jacket fall to his waist. His belt that was wrapped around his lower torso suspended his kimono from falling any lower than his waist. He raised his huge sword over his shoulder and with both arms attached to the base, slammed the gigantic weapon right in the back of the beast, cutting a deep gashing wound into it.  

The beast cried out in sheer pain, released its death grip on my slender leg for a fraction of a second. 

Finding that my leg had been released, I lifted myself up from the ground and ran straight to Auron's chest. I gripped onto his upper body, breathing heavily and terrified of what just happened. I leaned my body closer to his chest and then felt his left hand wrap around my tiny body, protecting me from the beast that was now heading our way. I screamed again in fear, watching the beast's sharp and razor teeth shine from its foam dripping mouth. Auron walked backwards, stepping further and further away from the threatening beast. His arm continued to tense around me, confirming his protection and our safety. 

Auron smirked at the beast and lifted his black katana high into the air, waving it several feet above our heads. The beast, which was now eager to sink its teeth into our flesh, let out a mighty roar. His roar was so loud, that it caused me to tighten my grip around Auron. I screamed afterwards and then hid my eyes as it suddenly leaped quickly and unobtrusively in our direction. 

My heart pounded faster; my lungs pumping with confused and frightened air. I screamed again while gripping the black shirt on his chest. The sight of the beat leaping in front of us had frightened me terribly and now, as the seconds passed, I could only pray that Auron would kill the attacking fiend. I turned my face from the view in front of me and screamed out again as the thought of the beast claws tearing into our skin ran throughout my mind. Auron's arm wrapped tighter around me as I continued to scream into his shirt.

The beast stretched its arms out as it leaped towards us, expanding its huge and razor sharp claws. Auron swung his sword down just before it attacked us, striking the back of the beast a final time and flinging it to the ground. 

I opened my eyes and heard my panting breath the only type of sound in the air. I looked down to the ground and found the beast on the ground in defeat as Pyerflies left its deceased body. I gulped all my fear into my body and trembled in Auron's arm.

The man looked down to the beast and nodded his victory. He rested his hug katana on his shoulder again and then felt the quivering sobs and trembling of the frightened girl in his arm. He heard her sobs increase as the Pyerflies continued to travel around their bodies; she still was not convinced that everything was going to be alright. Auron breathed in deeply and quivered his lips as he exhaled the salted air brought by the beast's fur from the river. Even the great warrior was not expecting that. He looked down to Rikku and still found her sobbing quietly in his chest, still terribly afraid. He thought of something to say to her to insure her that everything would be alright now, but nothing came to mind. Feeling the trembling continue, he took his left hand and rubbed the back of the worried girl.

The beast was gone, but my terrified mind continued to reminisce the horrible sights before me. While thinking about the attack, I felt a weird sensation against my back. In complete confusion, I looked up to him to see if he was doing it or maybe if I was just dreaming, like always. I saw his eyes to mine, panting and sweating from the unannounced attack that was brought by _my_ stupidity. I gulped again, guessing that we could just stand here and recollect ourselves from the attack. I rested my head against his chest and breathed in his heavenly scents. 

Smiles were brought to my face as the scent of old leather and newly burned wood flowed out of his shirt. Having my face in his chest seemed to have intoxicated me; it withdrew me from my horrible and frightened body, and lifted me up and far away from Spira. I knew sooner or later he would ask me, 'What were you doing?' and give me a mean attitude about it, but right now, I didn't care about his grouchy self. It felt so good to be close to him like I was now, and I could stay here all day if I had to! And if it meant continuing to be afraid of the fiend that was now gone, then that is what I am going to have to do! I felt so relaxed here, my mind in such peace, my arms absorbing his warmth from his body. I closed my eyes and nudged my head into his chest gently as his hand continued to rub my back. 

Auron felt her head shake from side to side in his chest and then felt a cold, wet feeling against his skin. She was crying. He was simply baffled and didn't have a word to say to her. In return, he let her carry on with sobbing in his shirt and wiping away her tears. 

I felt the terrified feeling cease in my bones and then returned to my normal state, with a slight trembling in my breath that remained for several minutes afterwards. I looked up to him; my hero and savior. I could not thank him enough right now.

"Thanks Auron." I managed to spit out between my tear glistened lips. 

Auron looked down to me and nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded in response. I was extremely glad that he wasn't being a jerk right now because if he was, I would have ran away from him. I lifted my head to see his eyes and managed to gulp down another set of frightened tears. 

His hand lifted up from my back and then rested on the back of my head. He hesitated to do so at first, but then realized that right now, Rikku really needed someone there for her. Although she may have done something extremely immature 5 minutes ago, she really didn't need to be scolded at this time. Rubbing her head as she cried made him remember the times when he was in Zanarkand watching Tidus when he was younger. When Tidus used to get frightened by lightening and thunder when he watched over him in the futuristic city, Tidus would crawl into Auron's bed and cry into his chest for protection; just like Rikku was doing. He felt the memories creep into his head once more and thought about Braska and Jecht and their journeys through Spira. Looking around the Djose highroad, he remembered what happened to Braska, Jecht and himself when they were here just ten years ago. Then, during his memories of his old Summoner, he felt something tugging on his shirt and for an instant, he thought it was Tidus. 

He looked down to me and rubbed my head. "Yes?" he asked gently.

I couldn't remember what I was going to say to him, and so I just looked up to him as my only hope. After a minute or two, I remembered what I wanted to say. Well, not exactly say, but do. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss his lips and thank him for saving me from my silly actions. I looked up to him and licked my lips, thinking about how eager I was to touch his warm and luscious lips with my own. Thinking to myself, - How wonderful it would be to finally feel that gentle touch that he is hiding inside of him? -  It would feel so good to know if he felt the same way about me and leaned in closer to me to insure me of the connection that he was also feeling. I waited patiently and quietly for him, waiting for him to make any movements involving my fantasy.

Auron held her closer to him and felt the warmth of her small petite body absorb into his own. Oh how good it felt to feel another so close, to feel that warmth he has been absent of for such a long time. But his ancient mind has been delayed of such bond-ship, such closeness. 

Braska taught him better, he thought, so what am I doing? 

He was unaware of what she might have been planning to do when he watched her lick her small and fragile lips. His hand trembled underneath her small head, afraid of what he might have to experience. His mind, racing with fantasy and mischief, was in a competition between the companionship she was willing to give, and the scolding voice of his old friend Jecht. 

Oh how he hated that man right now.

His rage grew from inside of him, dominating the gentle and precious thoughts of the girl below. He turned his head from her view and then closed his eye to see the sight of Jecht laughing at him from ten years ago.  

How he just wanted to have changed everything he was.

But changing everything would take some serious sacrifice.

He would not give up his dignity that he has been longing ten years to earn, no, not for anything. 

And defiantly not to _anyone_. 

Not even to a _girl_.

Jecht was right, and so was Braska: love _is_ just a game.

Rikku was just toying with his emotions, sending him on one wild rollercoaster of feelings. 

Rikku was toying him like a puppet.

Auron then returned his face to the Al Bhed's and stared deep into her eyes. Looking down to her, he could see her hunter green pupils swirling with anticipation. He squinted and searched deeper inside of those tempting eyes for her true self. He knew she would not harm him, but she was still a woman. He knew her honest and caring nature would not harm a person like him, but still, he could not take that chance. 

Braska's first rule before they ventured out into the unknown world of Spira, was that woman from here on out are the seed of evil. Wasting valuable, precious time on a woman that would seduce you for your strength and reputation was the wrong path. They don't care _who_ you are; just _what_ you are. Later, after many nights and many days, Braska explained to Auron that the moment you return home from traveling, women are the greatest and valuable things to a man. Braska didn't mean to harm the warrior or confuse him in any way; he just wanted him to keep his guardian priority at the top. Braska wanted Auron to be a famous warrior one day because he believed in him. And if Auron knew that Braska believed in him, then he would not question him. So his love for the opposite sex ended on the second day they began their journey to Zanarkand to defeat Sin. 

Rikku stared up to him and saw sweat bead trickle down the side of his temple. 

"Auron..." I began, but was soon interrupted by him releasing the grip against my head. I knew what was happening and so I looked down, away from his eyes, and nodded in agreement that it wasn't going to happen. I stepped away form him and turned my back to him as I rubbed the side of my arm, feeling a bit uneasy. 

I turned to him and continued to rub my arm. "Well," I started, a bit saddened by the moment, but trying to cover it with a smile, "thanks for saving me."

Auron gradually lowered his left hand to his side, trying to capture and save every inch of her that he could. He was so torn by his instinct and his cravings. A bit miserable himself, he lifted his jacket from his waist and returned his arm in the comfortable sling position. His eyes glanced to her and he saw her walking back down the path towards the group that was approaching them from afar.

Being a guardian was what he wanted to be when he was younger. 

He was so young that he never knew of the promises that he would have to fulfill.

Or how badly they might have affected him one day. 

He knew his priorities though :

_Ash to ash_

_Dust to dust_

_Fade to black...___

Do everything you can to protect your Summoner. 

He wanted to forget them all and to just be happy around Rikku,

_But the memory remains._

* _Fryd__ dra ralg? _= What the heck?

**~*~This has to be one of my favorite chapters in the story so far….I am listening to Coldplay's "Warning Sign" and if you have ever heard that song before, do yourself a fave and put it on while you read the chappy. The last minute or so, where it gets really soft and all you can hear is the piano, it part really effects the last 8 paragraph….ahhhh, that's why I love Coldplay…they are so good!!!! Hehehehe. Well, I must go to bed now, it's 12:30 and I have to wake up at 7…oi skool, then work… oh no, I won't be able to update for a while!!!  :cries: whaaaaaa!!!!  G'night everyone!! ~*~**


	11. Cry Freedom

**~*~ Yeah ok, now you're REALLY gonna kill me. See, last night, as I was looking at my chapters… I seemed to be seeing something weird about them. Truth is, I FORGOT, yes i said FORGOT 2 chapters…they're called 'One Sweet World' and 'Don't Panic'.  My computer crashed during the loadup on Don't Panic and caused it to be a different chapter. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the inconvenience.  I truly am. Please, be a good fan fic reader and just read that one part… I am really sorry that I did this to you guys… I am only human though…. And for those who have not read the story yet and have no clue what I am saying….my suggestion would be to shake your head and nod…. I'm sorry guys… I feel like I let you down!!!! Arg!!!! Polishness!~*~**

The group and I walked up the dirt path to where we eventually met Auron, who was now by the gates leading into Djose Temple. After Auron rejoined the group, we said our farewells to the Mi'Ihen highroad and made our way past the gates of Djose where we would arrive at the next temple. 

Tidus looked around the new area, scanning the surroundings, looking at the ruins brought by Sin hundreds of years ago, and sighting the different trees and people that were citizens to this new village. He was so overwhelmed with the new village, that he stopped our pilgrimage at a fork in the road.

"Hey," he said, holding his hands behind his head, "how much longer till Zanarkand?"

The group stopped and turned to the curious blitzball player. They were not used to having someone constantly asking them, "What is this?" or "Where are we?" or "What is that?" Ever since Tidus joined the group though, they were bombarded with thousands of questions concerning the history of Spira. 

Wakka stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Still a ways."

Lulu cleared her throat and lowered her Moogle magic doll to the ground so it could walk by her side. The doll stretched out its bat like wings and rubbed its crossed stitched eyes. 

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam." She said. "Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania"

Tidus sighed in devastation, "Oh, boy."

"And before that," Yuna said with a jolly tone, "we get to pray at the temple in **Djose**!"

Tidus sighed and lowered his hands to his side, not believing their long journey ahead. "We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?"

Yuna shook her head with that smile that never left as she moved, "I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon."

Wakka nodded in agreement, "That's a Summoner's training."  Wakka walked over to Lulu and then crossed his arms as he stood next to his friend, "She's gotta prepare, mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."

Tidus was shocked. He was new to Spira's customs and he never knew the difficulty and duties that a Summoner had resting in their hands. He felt a sharp pain come from within his heart as he heard the new knowledge of Yuna's pilgrimage. "Must be tuff, Yuna."

Yuna simply smiled to him and held her hands in front of her while tilting her head to the side. "I'll be fine, with you here!"

Tidus smiled back to her and couldn't help but scratch the back of his head. Yuna looked over to me and then reached her hand out towards my direction. I smiled to her and grabbed her hand as we began walking towards the bridge that separated the highroad, from the temple. 

Lulu looked down to the ground and found her Moogle doll walking by Tidus, poking his leg and jumping up and down to get his attention. Lulu smirked at the small doll innocence and watched as her doll continued to jump for Tidus. The doll then grew irritated by being ignored by the human and lifted up its arms which indicated that he was beginning a black magic spell. The Moogle's antenna began to shine a bright red light and its stitched eyes began to glow. 

Lulu noticed the Moogle's anger and kneeled down to the ground with her arms out before her. "Hei!" she yelled and gave the doll a vicious stare. As soon as Lulu yelled out the foreign word to the doll, it instantly ceased its black magic spell and quickly ran back to its master. She waited until the doll ran into her arms and then lifted herself up to her feet where she tapped he nose of the little doll to scold him of his wrong doing.

Everyone began to run down the path towards the bridge to begin Yuna's praying to the Djose Fayth. Auron and Tidus though, stayed back and started talking to each other before heading to the temple in front of them. 

After their conversation, Auron and Tidus eventually met up with the rest of the group where they found Yuna talking to the three familiar Chocobo Knights that they met in Mi'Ihen highroad. Tidus scratched his head in confusion as he only saw one Chocobo beside the Knights.

The captain of the Chocobo Knight's explained to us that their troops have unfortunately been decimated by Sin during the crucial battle. Yuna's expression dropped to a low frown and bowed her head as she heard the critical news. She looked back to them and wished them a farewell and kindly told them that she would pray for them as they were in the temple. The Chocobo Knight's departed form us and we continued to the temple of Djose. 

Tidus stopped short from everyone else and raised his head high in to the air to get a better view of the huge stone temple before them. 

"This is the Djose temple?" he asked, not really sure if this is what everyone was talking about.

Everyone reaches the temple and the closer they approach the temple, the more the ground violently shakes from underneath them. A large pillar stone is in front of them, reaching almost 150 feet tall from the ground. Electricity flies out of the top of the pillar and with another low rumble from underneath their feet, the stone explodes. Tidus and I have never seen this temple before and what it was expected to do. The moment the electricity shot out from the top and caused the stone to explode, Tidus and I shielded our eyes form the sudden action. We opened our eyes again and found the temple being completely surrounded by large chunks of the stone. 

Tidus' eyes went wide and were filled with astonishment, "Awwsome!"

The chunks of stone that are floating around the temple are being suspended together by the electricity that caused the pillar to explode in to beginning.  Lulu smiles at the amazing temple entrance and remembers her last pilgrimage when she was here no more than 3 years ago.

"Ah, the Lightning Mushroom Rock." She said with pleasure. "It only opens when a Summoner is addressing the Fayth."

Wakka nudged Lulu's arm and smiled along with her, "Must mean that another Summoner's already in there." 

Yuna's face turned almost to the point of white. She tightened her fist lightly and brought it up to her mouth, almost biting the tip of her thumb.  "We must hurry then." She said silently and wasted not time entering the temple. Everyone else followed their Summoner. 

We entered the temple, unsure of what to do first. We were debating if we should buy weapons and items first or complete the Cloister of Trials.  Yuna did not want to debate the dreadful thought of another Summoner, so she headed up the stairs of the Trials and entered the doorway leading to the puzzling maze.

"Well," Tidus laughed, "I guess we know what Yuna wants." 

I giggled to myself and nodded in agreement. Yuna was not going to waste any time if there was another Summoner in the Chamber of the Fayth. It's not that she was looking for competition, she just was very curious on who it might be…well, at least that's what she told me.

I ran up the stairs and once I made my way to the top, I turned to the rest of them below and waved my arm in the air. The group followed my lead and they soon followed me up to the stairs and into the door.

If there is one thing that sucks about being a guardian, it would have to be the Cloister of Trials. These Trials were meant for Summoners and their guardians to test their intelligence, their strength and their courage to attempt tasks that no other being could possibly do. To me, they were aggravating.

During the whole Trail, Auron and I argued about the different spheres that were needed to open certain doors in the intertwining corridors. In the beginning, he was ok and would keep to himself about what should be done. Then, after Lulu and I both tried to figure out this one sphere and its location, Auron just stepped in, grabbed it from us, and walked to a different door. Lulu and I protested about his ignorance and asked him numerous times what his problem was. He didn't say anything and just continued to do what he was doing and placed the sphere in the recess in the door's wall. Lulu and I grunted to each other while Wakka and Tidus waited for us in the newly open room in which _Auron_ had figured out. I rolled my eyes and ran after Tidus and down the hall to where I met up with Auron. 

"Hey meanie." I said sternly. 

Auron continued walking hastily down the dark hallway where he led the other guardians and Yuna to the Chamber of the Fayth. 

I walked his pace and eventually had to jog along side if him to keep up his speed. No matter how hard I tried, he would not talk to me.

"Auron, do you hear me?" I pouted and demanded. Still no response.

"Are you death?" I asked again and got no response. "Hello?!"

Auron didn't look to her; he just continued to walk down the hallway where in the distance he saw the room before the Chamber of the Fayth.

"See," he said in a low tone, still not slowing down for me, "I told you I was right."

I grunted in frustration and stopped walking beside him. I kicked some stones on the ground in his direction and was hoping that one would fly off the ground and beam him right in the back of the head. I stood back and watched him enter the room and finally stop walking away from the group. 

Yuna came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What happened this time?" she asked with some laughter.

I turned my face from her and pouted, "He's being a butt head."'

Yuna laughed and covered her mouth, "Well, if he is being a one to you, maybe you should return the favor and be one yourself." 

I looked to her and saw her wink at me soon after she said the joking statement. I thought about what she said to me and then snapped my fingers to show her that she was right. 

"You're right Yunie," I smiled, "I think I'll do that!"

The hallways were dark and the other guardians were still walking behind us because of their inability to see in the dismal hallway. I saw their dilemma and patted my pouch that was attached to my right thigh. I dug deep into the pouches pockets and searched the little pocket for a device that I might have made myself to shine some type light. My fingers found a small flashlight that my brother made for me and I immediately took it out of the pouch. I fiddled with the device and reattached some wires to create a small light to shine from the base. 

I shined the light down the hallway and saw Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri all grasping to the wall to find their way to the Chamber. 

I waved my arm in the air and started walking towards them, "Here, I got a light!"

Lulu was extremely relieved. "Thank you."

I nodded my head and then turned back around to Yuna and used my small flashlight to guide us to the Chamber.

As the guardians and I entered the Chamber, Yuna hurried to the door which led her to the room with the Fayth. She bowed her head courteously and waited for her prayer to be heard by Yeavon above. Soon, the door shook violently and opened up to our Summoner, allowing her prayer to be accepted. She entered the room and the door lowered to the ground immediately after her. After the door closed, Kimahri stood beside them, his arms crossed and his eyes determined like a guardian. 

Auron stood beside the entry way of the dark hallway and rested his back against the wall along with his right leg, like he usually does.

Lulu and Wakka stayed together and talked quietly among themselves, deciding whether or not to spend the night here and rest from Sin's attack. 

Tidus walked around the room and would occasionally stop in front of a statue and read about its past and such. Watching him absorb everything about Spira really made me think about _his_ world and _his_ Zanarkand. Like he always told us, he was absolutely clueless to the world and habitat of Spira.

Our silence was soon interrupted by another Summoner and guardian who rudely entered the Chamber of the Fayth. The Summoner, Donna, followed by her guardian, Barthello did not hesitate to announce their arrival in the Chamber.

"Well, well." she said in a snobby voice, "You again." She slanted her hip to the side and placed her hand on top while the other was in front of her face, searching for dirt in her nails. 

Tidus turned to them and had anger racing across his eyes.

Dona looked to everyone and laughed, "Still traveling with quite the crowd I see."

I quickly walked over to Tidus and held his hand to cease the raging fire in his eyes. For some reason, I had no trouble in figuring out that they had met before.  So I stayed beside him, and rubbed his arm to try and cool off his temper.

Barthello looked around the room with Dona until he saw Auron. His arms were crossed and remained that way as he approached the silent warrior in the back of the room. Auron stayed cool and just watched as the muscular shirtless man headed in his direction.

Dona turned to her husky guardian and sighed, "Now what Barthello, do you know this riff-raff?"

Barthello stopped a couple of feet in front of Auron and raised a brow to the legendary monk.

"You are… Auron, no?" he asked in a deep and low tone.

Auron looked to the burly guardian and rolled his eyes discreetly, "What of it?"

Barthello lowered his arms and leaned in closer to Auron. "Can I…" he began. 

I walked away from Tidus and crept around the side of the room and stopped several feet before the two guardians.

"Can I…" he continued, "shake your hand?" The well-built man soon lost his pose and got excited to finally meet his hero. 

"Auron!" he shouted in utter joy. "No, _Sir _Auron! You're the reason I became a guardian!" He then smiled and posed like he was appearing in a muscular fitness magazine.

Auron looked to the man and laughed in amusement. Ahh, just _exactly_ what he _wanted to hear… It seemed that he would never escape his reputation. But, what else could he do? He laughed again and shook his head, not believing that someone would become a guardian just because of him. He extended his hand out to him and Barthello wasted no time to shake it._

Barthello smiled brightly, which was unusual to appear on a man his size and his strength. "Thank you sir!" he said, "This means so much to me!"

Wakka smiled devilishly and crossed his arms, sneering to Dona, "Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska a riff-raff?"

Lulu did the same and shook her head, "And you call yourself a Summoner."

Dona was steaming up inside. She felt utterly embarrassed and knew that they were right. No matter how big of an idiot she looked, she still remained her bossy and snobby self. 

"Barthello, enough!" she said as a last resort, "Come here!"

Barthello bowed his head to the legendary guardian and held his hand that Auron just shook.

"I swear I'll never wash this hand again!" he said happily.

Dona rolled her eyes, "Touch me with that hand and I'll remove it!"

I laughed silently to myself as I watched everything unravel to me. My eyes traveled to Auron and I bit my lip as I looked at him standing against the wall. It made me feel weird; a good kind of weird, when I saw Barthello tell Auron that he was the reason for his becoming a guardian. The largest smile grew on my face when Barthello said that to him, and I bit my lip harder as I thought about how cool and calm he was about it. Barthello's hero was my savior, and my secret admirer. I knew that if it were me, I would be acting very proudly about it. But Auron, he just remained silent and stood against the grey stoned wall, waiting for Yuna to come out from the Chamber.  He was so dreamy…the butt-head. 

Boy, did I wish I would have done something when he rescued me from the river just an hour ago.

Some time passed by in the room and it was a while until the doors leading into the Chamber final opened. As if an angel were being sent from heaven, the door rose to the ceiling and Yuna's figure was shone, surrounded by a bright light from behind. She had one hand placed on the side of the wall as she slowly made her way out of the Chamber. 

All of her guardians gathered around the entryway and waited patiently and eagerly for their Summoner to appear from the blinding light. I crept my way to the front of everyone else and began to slowly walk up to the doorway, no longer able to contain my patience. I stopped a couple feet away from the door and squinted in hopes to find my lost friend. The light gradually dimmed to nothing and there was Yuna, her head down, her knees shaking, and sweat trickling down from her head. 

Yuna looked up to everyone very weakly, almost as if she were in there for days in and days out. Her eyes scanned everyone's faces and then she looked down to me. I held my hands out to her, ready for any sudden moves that may happen. Out of the corner of my eye, Kimahri was also doing the same. I returned my eyes to Yuna and a small but pleasant smile fell on my face. The young Summoner saw the small happiness and also returned the favor by doing the same. 

The small gesture must have drained her out of energy completely and her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head. I gasped in horror as I saw my friend gradually drop to the ground. I was in complete shock and my hands were frozen from the sudden movement. Kimahri took immediate action and pushed me out of the way and quickly held her hand before she hit the ground. The Summoner woke from her moment of unconsciousness, a bit dazed and confused, and used Kimahri's arm to lift her to her feet.

Dona shook her head in disgust and crossed her arms, walking closer to the young girl and the Ronso.

"You owe much to your father."

Yuna hesitantly looked up to the other Summoner and bit her lip with hatred.

Dona turned her head and looked at all of her guardians that now separated from the entrance. 

"All these guardians." She shook her head again. Then she placed on hand on her hip while the other waved at her face, "And Sir Auron, too?"

Dona sneered at the other Summoner who was still on the ground. "And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you." Her eyes grew with hatred and jealousy, "The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

Yuna looked up to Dona and tried to moisten her dry mouth, "This has nothing to do with my father!" Oh how she hated it when people accused her of doing everything just because her father did the same ten years ago. She had to prove to her once and for all that she was not trying to fall in her father's footsteps. "I am traveling on my own, as a full –fledged Summoner!"

Dona smiled in ignorance, "Oh is that so?"  Still with her hand on her hip and the other in the air, she walked past the guardians and stopped at the entryway of the Chamber. She turned to Yuna and leaned down to her, "Then try standing on your own too feet for once." 

Dona smirks and straightens her back, "Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes."

Yuna grunts in anger and watches as the other Summoner waves to her sarcastically and enters the Chamber of the Fayth. 

Kimahri holds her and slowly helps her to her feet. Yuna stands, and looks to everyone with sweat still streaming down her temples. "We rest." She said in a tired tone. 

The guardians all nod and wait for Kimahri and Yuna to exit to the Chamber first. Wakka and Tidus follow, along with Lulu and Auron. I glanced around the room and saw Barthello still holding the hand that Auron had shook several minutes ago. I giggled to myself and began walking behind Auron as we began to return to the temples main entrance. 

As I looked up to Yunie's face after Dona had left her mark, I could see something different hiding beyond her gentle smile. It was something unusual to Yunie's everyday thoughts or emotions. Walking beside Auron as we made our way out of the Trials, I realized what Yunie was hiding.

She seemed to be hiding something that she had lost,

 and it meant a lot to her. 

**~*~ Hey guys. I just wanna say that I am sorry again that I made that mistake….please don't burn me at the stake!!!....mmmm stake….. o.o oh heh heh heh~*~**


	12. Break Me Shake Me

**~*~ Today, I felt really bad about mixing everything up…. I really didn't mean to….I just hate computers…. Oi…..well, here is a new chappy and YES it's the right one…please forgive my mistake again…I feel horribly awful…. : ' (     ~*~**

We returned to the main entrance of the temple, exhausted and angered by Summoner Dona's words. Yuna and Kimahri made their way down the stairs and to the huge lobby in the temple. The huge blue Ronso guided her into a room where they met a young maid at the door. Her hair was a long brown and her eyes were a soft hazel while she wore a long white gown. She guided Yuna into the new room, showing her the bathroom and other sorts of room to make her aware of the rooms where she would rest for the night. 

Kimahri returned to the guardians and stood beside Auron in the normal guardian position; keeping to himself and not saying a word. 

Wakka cleared his throat and looked to everyone, "We rest tonight." He looks over to where Yuna left the gang and entered the room. "She's tired, so we'll let her get'er sleep."

I nodded and yawned myself. "Yeah, I'm tired too."

Tidus turned to me with a devilish smile on his face. "No one said _you_ could sleep."

I stopped yawning and gently hit his arm, "Heeeey! Cut it out!"

Tidus laughed and nudged my arm with his fist, pushing me aside from his strength. I stuck my tongue out to him and then made my way to the doors that led to the outside. I was stopped short by Wakka's voice calling to me.

I turned to him and waited for him to say something. "Don't go far, ya?" he waved.

I waved back and nodded, "I won't!"

"And don't go out and get drunk!" Tidus yelled to me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. I found him laughing at me, along with Wakka and everyone else. I flew my arms up in the air; it was hopeless to explain. I tightened both of my fists and stomped to the doors and marched out of the temple.

"Boy, the nerve of some people!" I snorted. I walked down the path and looked up to the star lit sky. 

It was so beautiful tonight. The stars all lit up with their yellow and white glow, sparkling as if they were diamonds. The trees were captured in the winds breeze, their leaves all swaying in a soothing rhythmical movement. Looking around the small area, Pyerflies floated in the air, dancing and bouncing in the breeze as if someone was playing a tune that they were mesmerized by. To my left was a Utility shop and to my right were some Weeping Willow trees and a patch of wildflowers in front of them. I walked over to my right and stood in the middle of the flower patch. I scanned the area and found a small lake before me with some ancient ruins brought by Sin next to it. The way that the light hit the water in the lake made it seem as if the water was coated in diamonds that would make any girl swoon. I sighed happily and leaned back, falling gently into the bed of flowers.

I looked up to the sky, watching and hoping that maybe I would be able to see a shooting star or something. The Pyerflies caught my eyes as they surrounded the lake before me. I smiled, watching them dance and twirl in the leaves and in the grass around my body. One danced from the others and made its way to me, its bright colors and trails illuminating the grass underneath it. 

I lifted up my hand and watched in awe as the Pyerfly twirled around my small hand, the trails intertwining between my fingers. I grasped the trails, not actually wanting to touch the small ball of light itself. Then I wandered to myself, -What would it be like to a Pyerfly? What would you see?- 

The Pyerfly stopped twirling around in my hand and then lifted up further in the air, slowly dancing above my head. Its light shone on me, my eyes squinting from the multicolored brightness. I followed the Pyerfly and then tilted my head back and to my surprise, saw many Pyerflies all behind me. 

I opened my mouth in amazement, "Whoa." 

The Pyerflies were all gathered behind me; their trails floating everywhere and balls circling each other. I sat up and watched the beautiful sight, completely baffled by their beauty. My eyes filled with their colors and their dance, not believing what was happening before me. I opened my mouth again and then held out my hand to the large group of floating colors, not actually sure if what I saw was real. I reached out further and just as I was about to touch one of them, someone had cleared their throat.

I withdrew from the Pyerflies, totally startled by their sudden noise. I fell back and inched away form them, shocked by the night's everlasting surprise. I looked up to the group and watched as the Pyerflies began floating away form their huge gathering. They soon faded away into the night, leaving a figure in their trails. 

I clenched my fist, preparing myself for the fight that the Pyerflies had left me with. You see, when Pyerflies gather in large groups like that, they usually are beginning to create a fiend. I knew what was happening so I raised my Buster Glove and sneered in its direction. The figure stepped out form the shadows, revealing its true form.

It was Lulu.

I smiled brightly and then lowered my fist to hug my friend. I stood to my feet and then opened my arms to give her a hug.

"You scared me Lulu!!" I laughed.

Lulu smiled as she hugged her comrade. "I'm sorry" she apologized, "I couldn't find you."

"It's alright." I said happily I let her go and then sat back on the ground. Lulu watched the young Al Bhed as she lowered and final sat on the ground. She looked to her sides and found a bench behind her to sit on so she wouldn't spoil her dress. Lowering herself to the bench, she called me over so I could be next to her. 

I got up and walked over to where she was and then sat back down on the ground directly in front of her. She reached out to me and then told me to sit in between her legs so she didn't have to yell. I agreed and inched back to where my back eventually met her dress. 

She looked down on my head and placed a hand on my pony-tail. "Do you mind?" she asked politely.

I shook my head, knowing that what she was doing was ok. "Nope, go ahead!"

Lulu smiled and then gently placed her hand around the blue pony-tail wrap. Very slowly and delicately, she pulled on the cloth and watched as my hair fell from its position and down below my shoulders. With both of her hands, she began to comb her fingers through my blonde locks and messaged my head with her soft fingers.

I closed my eyes in pleasure; it felt so good. It has been a long time since anyone has played with my hair. After my mother died, I forbid letting anyone touch my hair again. It made me upset when someone asked me if they could play with my hair. I would get angry with them, but I honestly didn't mean too; I just missed my mom. The fact that my mother used to do the same thing Lulu was doing now, didn't really bother me as much as it would if anyone else was doing it. I guess it's because of the fact that I let my mother go, and I had to return to my life again. Still, deep inside it felt like she was here, doing exactly what Lulu was doing.

Lulu tilted her head to me, "Something's wrong." She said silently.

I opened my eyes and a frown was upon my face. I looked across the area, trying to find the right answer to give her. I knew that the answer wasn't in the multicolored lilies, or in the cool waters of the lake; it was deep within my heart. I couldn't possibly tell her though; she would tear all my hair out of my head and then rip my own head off! 

I sighed and then shook my head gently, "It's nothing."

Lulu leaned back and raised an eyebrow; she knew I was lying. "Come on, you can tell me."

Oh and I wish I could.

But Lulu, there are just some things one must contain.

I gulped and then moved my head to my side, trying to face her, "Well…"

There had to be a way to explain what I was feeling, but very discreetly. "What's it like to be in love?"

Oh boy, here we go. I defiantly should not have said that.

Especially to her…with her incident with Chappu and all.

Lulu looked out into the distance and closed her eyes. She had thought the memories of him had faded into the darkest corners of her mind. Putting those precious memories there would hopefully close the door that she always left open for him. She thought that no one would ever bring up that subject again. But Rikku, she was so young and so eager to learn. Lulu knew that she had to face the truth now, for her own good and for Rikku's sake. She had to remember what it was like to love again after loosing her future husband, Chappu.

She sighed, trying to fight the tears of her lost mate. Her eyes opened and she sniffled away her tears, "Being in love…makes you different." She said hesitantly.

I blinked and scratched my cheek, thinking about how much I may have changed, "Like, how much?"

Lulu continued to play with Rikku's hair, "Sometimes a lot. Sometimes not at all."

"Oh, and do people notice it?"

Lulu raised a brow, "Sometimes." She was beginning to wonder about her young comrade. Not saying a word, she waited for Rikku to continue.

I trembled in my spot, trying to conceal my feelings for Auron, "And…do, people, say anything, about it?"

Lulu shook her head and continued to play with my hair; she had to ask Rikku. "Why, do you think you're in love?"

I opened my eyes and was frozen in my spot. I thought about my response and what I should say to her. I gulped in fear that she would scold me if she found out my feelings for him.

"Uhh… well…" I said, completely stunned by her question.

Lulu smirked and then piled up my hair in one big spot, "Is it anyone I know?" she teased.

I trembled again and shook my head quickly, "No!"

Lulu wasn't expecting her to shake her head so quickly and lost her grip. Her hair fell against her shoulder and she watched as Rikku slowly turned towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked the Al Bhed quietly.

I had my mouth slightly opened from my amazement. My eyes raced the grounds surface in hopes to find the answer I would give to Lulu. I raised my head to her slowly and then licked my lips, procrastinating my situation. 

Lulu tilted her head to side and reached out for my shoulder, "Rikku, are you alright?"

Her voice seemed to have freed me from my frozen state. It seeped through my ears and into every inch of my body, breaking the cold ice that trapped me in my condition. I looked up to her and nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine" I said with a small smile. I looked back towards the inn and then to her, "I think I'm gonna go back inside now."

Lulu smiled and extended a hand to her. I smiled back to her and held on to her hand as I lifted myself up to my feet. She raised her hand to me once I was up and opened her hand to reveal my hair wrap.

I nodded my head as a thank you and placed the wrap around my wrist. I began walking to the temple when I stopped suddenly and turned back to her, "You coming?"

Lulu was now watching the water in the lake as her entertainment with her hands on top of another upon her lap. She heard Rikku call to her and she turned her head to the direction.

"No," she responded, "I think I'll stay out here for a while."

I watched her return her eyes to the lake and stare off into the distance as if she had lost something dear to her. I smirked, trying to find that smile that I always wore. I turned around to the temple once more and walked to the entrance to call it a night.

**~*~Keep checkin up, ya never knew when I might add more!!!!!! Hehehehe…..I love chocolate ice cream! ~*~**


	13. Green Eyes

**~*~Ahhh, tonight I shall finally write some more. See, I already had up to this part typed out. But starting tonight I shall make more chappy's for my friends : ) Oh and go and get the peanut butter and chocolate creame oreo's….they are SOOOOO good!!! Lol ~*~**

I entered through the large door and quietly made my way to where I found Kimahri standing next to a door with his arms crossed. I walked over to his direction and looked up to him once I stood by his side.

"Hey Kimahri!" I said brightly. I loved being around Kimahri. Although he never really talked much, he always was there to listen. I waved to him and waited for his reaction.

The huge blue Ronso turned his head to the small girl and a small smirk was seen from the corner of his mouth. 

I smiled again and waved back. "Is the group in there?" I asked.

The Ronso nodded and reached out for the door knob and opened the door for me. 

I bowed my head for his generous gesture. "Why thank you!" I waved to Kimahri once more and then entered the room before me. 

As I entered the small room, I found Tidus and Wakka sitting on the ground to my left Indian style talking to each other, and Auron sitting on a small couch by the window in the back of the room. To my right where the beds and around a small wall, there was a table. Their eyes turned to me as I entered the room.

"Ok, someone check her!" Tidus laughed.

Wakka laughed with him and then rose to his feet where he headed in my direction. I scratched my cheek and thought about what they might have been talking about. 

Then, it came to me.

"Hey!" I shouted, "That's not nice!"

Tidus laughed at my response and I looked over to my left where I found Wakka at my side. 

"Hey Wakka!" I greeted. I looked to him and found him just staring at me.

I was a bit confused and I scratched my cheek again. "Uhh…"

Wakka suddenly reached out for me and grabbed me with his hands. I squirmed around in his tight grasp and felt his arms lifting me up and over his shoulder. I pounded my fist into his back and demanded that he put me back down.

"Hey, put me down!!!" I yelled while trying not to laugh. I continued to ask Wakka to put me down but it was no use; he wasn't listening to me. He carried me over to a bed and then stopped beside one. I looked around and saw Auron sitting in front of me on the couch laughing silently along with Tidus and Wakka.

I grunted and wiggled my feet, "What is with you guys?!" I yelled. They continued to laugh as Wakka threw my small body on the bed. 

I fell on the bed Wakka had thrown me on and then bounced several times before I was completely settled.  "You guys are mean!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

Tidus stared at me and then stuck out his tongue to me while making a silly face. I laughed at his stupid facial expression and then turned my head from their view. I pouted and then turned my face back to them in hopes to make them feel guilty.

Nope, didn't work.

The moment I turned my head back to their direction, Tidus threw a small thrown pillow at my face. It made direct contact with me which caused me to fall against the bed. I sat up and gripped the pillow tightly that was on my face. I removed it from my head and then sat up on with anger. 

"You guys are gonna get it now!" I yelled proudly.

Tidus and Wakka both acted as if they were scarred and then laughed in my face.

I bit my lower lip and nodded my head, agreeing with them; "Alright, alright" I said with sarcasm "I see how it is."

I swung my arm around and aimed the pillow towards Wakka. He stopped laughing and saw the pillow heading in his direction. He covered and ducked his head and leaned down so the pillow wouldn't hit him.

After I let go of the pillow, I began laughing because I knew my aim was right at Wakka's face. I continued to laugh until I heard silence in the room.

-Oh my god, I killed him!- That was my first thought.

I stopped laughing and saw Wakka slowly rising from the ground. I was completely baffled. I really thought I had hit him! While he slowly rose from the ground, he had his head turned to see what the pillow had hit from behind him.

Tidus covered his mouth and pressed hard against it so he couldn't laugh. He knew that if he did, he was in for some serious beatings.

I slowly stopped laughing once Wakka stepped away from my view and I realized who I hit.

The pillow slumped down to the ground and Auron's eyes were upon me.

I covered my mouth in fear; I knew I was in for one major pounding. Tidus looked up to me and removed his hands from his mouth. 

"You are so in for it!" he whispered. 

I froze in my position and then slumped down to the bed. Wakka turned his head to me and bit his lip hard so he wouldn't laugh himself. He walked over to me and lowered his face to my ear. 

"That's some good aiming, ya?" He snickered.

I punched his arm with all my strength, but it wasn't enough. He was still laughing at me and left my side to sit next to Tidus. The two men laughed with each other silently and watched Auron as he sat on the couch.

I let my legs fall from underneath me so I could sit on the bed. I watched his face for any sudden movements and prepared myself for anything that he might throw in my direction. My hand subconsciously patted the bed for a pillow to protect myself with.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I covered my face with the pillow, "Please don't hurt me!!!"

Auron shook his head and looked to the side, trying not to laugh with the guys and keep his cool, serious personality.

"Heard that one before." He said in a low tone and then picked up the same pillow that I had thrown at him. He tossed the pillow back over to the bed that I was sitting on.

I slowly revealed my face from behind the pillow, keeping it close to my face just incase he decided to throw any last minute items at me. I lowered the pillow completely and realized that he wasn't going to throw anything at me, he wasn't like that. I placed the pillow by my side and exhaled heavily, relieved to know that my life wasn't in threat. I looked down to Tidus and began to get up from the bed so I could go and beat him up for picking on me. In the mitts of standing on my feet, the side of my head was encountered with a pillow which caused me to fall to the other side of the bed from its enormous force. 

I opened my eyes and heard laughter in the room. Climbing back on the bed, I found Auron still sitting on the couch smirking, but in his other hand, had another pillow being tossed up and down like a baseball. I shrieked in fear and lowered behind the bed quickly as a pillow flew across my head and on the wall in front of me.

Tidus and Wakka laughed again and then stopped to call me.

"It's ok now!" Tidus yelled to me. "Come on out, it's over!"

Peeking my head from the corner of the bed, I saw Wakka guarding me from Auron's view. I sighed in relief and crawled out from the tiny space. 

"You guys are so mean!" I pouted with a smile.

Wakka reached out and grabbed me to place me on the bed. "It's ok, we made a pace treaty for ya."

Tidus and Auron both snickered under their breath. I turned to Tidus and chucked the pillow at his head.

He stopped laughing and grasped the pillow that had hit him, "Hey! No fair!"

I laughed and then held my hands up to cover my face, "Ok, ok, ok, I'm done!" 

Tidus nodded slightly, not actually believing my surrender. He threw the pillow gently back on the bed and then stood up and walked to the small bathroom where he found Wakka washing off his face. I turned my face to Auron and saw him gazing out to the window. His face turned to mine and he looked to me with a small smile on his face. 

I blushed in embarrassment and thought about when I hit him. It was so funny when I saw his expression afterwards that I had to cover my face once more. I stopped giggling and then removed my hands from my head and whispered to him, still remembering his expression, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eye as peace ran across his face, "It's alright." He said silently. He cleared his throat and then looked at the couch. 

I took a piece of my hair and twirled it between my fingers. Watching him sit over there all by himself made me feel sorta bad for him. No one talked to him. No one ever asked him how he was feeling. Practically anyone knew that he really existed until he had something to say.

I scanned his face and tried to figure out his scar again. It looked so painful. I crawled my way to the edge of the bed and decided that I would sit next to him. I slid off the bed while putting my hair back up in the high pony-tail. I began walking over to him when I heard Lulu's voice ring throughout my head.

I stopped and then took Lulu's thoughts into consideration. 

How much did I change? 

Did Auron notice it? 

Or even worse, did Auron notice my feelings for him?

I was dazed by her words and remained frozen in my spot for several minutes, not moving my eyes or my hands.

Auron took his eye off of the couch and looked up to where he saw the girl standing by the bed, not moving. He raised an eyebrow, confused by her unanimated actions. Thinking about how weird Rikku was at times, maybe he thought this was another one of her little "moments".

He cleared his throat and scratched his chin; maybe doing so would break her from being so still.

I heard the deep noise of his throat and shook myself out of the sudden daydream. I held my hands in my hair and looked over to Auron who was looking at me with a weird expression.

I crossed my arms and stomped my foot, "Heeeey. What are you looking at?"

He looked at the young girl before him with a gentle smile. "You." He admitted softly.

I was astonished by his words as he admitted that he was looking at me; completely taken back. Looking around to see if anyone saw my smile, I scratched the back of my head to figure out what I should return to him. Nothing came to me, I was still baffled to know that he was looking at me and wasn't afraid to say so. 

Honestly, Auron felt sorta embarrassed too. He also scratched the back of his head, simultaneously with Rikku, and thought about what he had just said to her. He knew that what he just said wasn't what should have come out. It should have been something totally different, like, "Your weird stance.", or something of that matter. Auron didn't know what was happening to him, or what he had done. Right now, he knew that he wasn't being himself, and it was beginning to irritate him. 

He looked back up to Rikku and found her sitting on the bed again with her hands on her knees and her head turned to the side, looking out into the next room for something. His eye glanced to her face, following the lines of her smooth cheek bones and the tones of her soft skin. He really has never seen such beauty in an Al Bhed before. The way that she presented herself at times, definitely including the way she smiled, it would easily mistake her for a regular human. The only physical thing that would have mistaken her for an Al Bhed though, would be her green eyes.

Those swirled green eyes; they held such beauty and truth. He was not the one who knew an Al Bhed closely, but he has seen many in his time. Most of them had different shades of green, some brighter than others. Her eyes though, her eyes were the perfect shade. They reminded him of the dark leaves in Kilika that he has always admired. They reminded him, of home in Luca.

The night was growing darker with every passing hour, causing the small room to fill with the dimmed lights of the candles that the generous maid offered the group. He crossed his legs over the other, and placed his right arm on the back of the couch. He glanced over to where he last saw Tidus and Wakka and found them sitting on a mat by a shelf, talking about Blitzball and other strategies that were useful to the young players. The silence in the air, the dimmed light of the room, this is what he admired. Finding the room filled with such peace, he laid his head against the back of the couch, and closed his eye.

I watched Tidus and Wakka discuss to themselves about some Blitzball things, and talk about other things in Spira and Zanarkand which began to bore me. I rolled my eyes in disgust, still bored, and turned my head back to Auron. He was resting on the couch, looking as if he was asleep. I guess, seeing that there was nothing else to do, maybe I should do the same and just call it a night. I knew that Lulu and Kimahri would be in soon, so maybe I should just get myself ready for bed. 

I slid off the bed and on to my feet, trying not to cause a lot of noise for the sleeping guardian. I walked over to the other side of the room and towards the bathroom. I passed by the Blitzer's and smiled to them while greeting them with a small wave. They looked to me and smiled back, watching me enter the little bathroom.

I opened the door and entered the dark room. I patted the walls for the light switch, letting my fingers grope the wall for the tiny button that would illuminate the room. I soon found the button and pressed it inward, letting the light shine. I walked closer to the sink and turned the knobs so I could wash my face. Feeling the right temperature between hot and cold, I cupped my hands under the water and lowered my face. I splashed the water on my face and then rubbed my hands around to damp my cheeks and forehead. 

With my eyes closed, I patted the sink's countertop to search for the soap. I found the bar of soap and rubbed it between my hands underneath the water. It lathered up and filled the air with its sweet flower aroma. I dropped the bar into the sink and rubbed my face with the soap, scrubbing and messaging my dirty cheeks. After lathering my face with the cleansing bar, I cupped my hands again under the water and let my hands fill with water. I splashed it on my face and began to wash off the soap. After several times, my face was clear of soap and I straightened my back so I could find a towel. In the mitts of standing straight, I bumped my head on the bottom of the mirror, letting the loud noise of my head encountering the mirror fill the air.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain. I walked backwards and held my head. I opened my eyes and rubbed the back of my head to cease the pain, "Owwie!" 

Tidus peeked in and laughed at me, "You're so clumsy" he said and then returned to his conversation with Wakka.

I tightened my fist and stomped my foot, "Shut up, I am not!" I continued to rub my head and turned around to the sink again and found the towel next to the sink. I reached out for it and grabbed it, very irritated at myself. I dried off my face and then placed the towel back on the rack. I looked into the mirror and saw my hair down. I used my fingers to comb it over my ears and to straighten and flatten the top. Once I was done, I pressed the button for the light and left the bathroom.

I walked out, passed the two men, and returned to the beds. I looked over to my left where I still found Auron on the couch sleeping. Walking to the bed, it brought a smile to my face; he looked so relaxed. I sat on the bed and leaned over so I could take off my white boots. 

I unlatched a couple belts from the top and they loosened from my legs. I slid my legs from them and placed them to the side of the bed where I found Wakka's Blitzball and Lulu's Moogle underneath the night table. I looked back over to Auron and he was still sleeping. I carefully placed my boots over to that area and gently put them by the table. My judgment was off and it caused the boots to clank against the leg of the table. I bit my lip and quickly looked over to Auron who had opened his eye. 

I leaned up on the bed and watched as his eyes opened and he raised his head from the back of the couch. He brought his arm down to his lap and looked over towards me. 

"I'm sorry Auron; I didn't mean to wake you up." I apologized. I didn't know if he was the type of person who got cranky when someone woke them up suddenly. I knew I was.

He licked his dry lips and scratched his whiskered chin, not saying anything to me. It made me feel like an idiot for waking him up, and now it was going to be hard for him to get back to sleep. He rubbed his face with his hands and then rubbed his eye as if he was trying awaken from his deep sleep. 

I didn't know what to do. If I said hello to him, would he be grouchy? If I said nothing to him, would he be at least talk to me? I yawned in boredom, I get bored easily, and laid against the bed.

"You wake me up and then decide to go to sleep. Cute."

I opened my eyes and laughed, "No! That's not it!"

He grunted a "Hmph.", and wiggled in the couch to find his comfy spot again. "Liar."

"Oh yeah?" I said in my brat voice, "Well 'Hmph' to you too!"

Auron chuckled and nodded. He looked around and saw Tidus and Wakka still talking to each other. He turned to the girl lying on the bed and then looked down to his side. He found a pillow next to him and he grabbed it to only fling it across the room and on to Rikku's face.

The pillow landed on my face suddenly and I jumped from the surprise. I sat up quickly and gripped the pillow, "You're so mean!" I pouted with anger. I threw the pillow on the ground and crossed my arms. 

Auron chuckled and opened his eye to find the Al Bhed sitting up. He adjusted his glasses once he saw her hair lying against her back. He was quite taken back from her beauty, sitting there, her face pouting ever so cutely, her hair flowing against her back. He gulped in astonishment and then placed his hand on the couch to his side. He breathed in heavily and then called out to her. She looked over to him and all he did was pat the couch cushion next to him. 

I looked at him, not sure if I was dreaming about what he was doing. I licked my lips and then thought about how he was giving me a chance finally, to let me loosen him up and figure him out. I walked over to him and then sat next him, acting as if I was sitting next to a stranger with my hands on my lap. 

He looked to his right and saw her tensing up from his gesture. He smirked about how cute she was, being so quiet and unsure. He looked down to the ground and noticed that she had taken off her boots, and revealed to him white socks. The socks traveled up to the middle of her calf and he noticed that one was slumped down further than the other, like a little child would wear. He looked down to her again and then placed his right arm on the back of the couch again. 

I tensed up as he put his arm behind me. My eyes traveled from side to side, wandering if I should really be here. But then again, Auron was my buddy, so what was I to worry about!

I looked up to him and smiled, "I _am_ sorry for waking you up." 

He nodded, "I know. It wasn't your fault."

I nodded as well, "Sooo…What's up?"

Good one Rikku, ask him what's up. Nice conversation!

Auron shook his head, not really having a response, "Nothing."

I nodded and looked away, seeing that my question was an idiotic one. The night was beginning to take its chill within the air and the sudden breeze gave me goose bumps on my skin. 

Auron looked down and saw her shaking from the room's chill. Since he was dead, he did not feel the chill that she felt because she was alive. He watched as she stared off into the distance, shivering from the cold. He reached over to his other side and grabbed his red jacket off of the arm of the couch.

"Here.", he said as he draped it over her shoulders. 

Rikku looked up to him and was stunned by his kindness, not believing his actions.

Why would he do something nice for me?

He had to know my feelings for him; why else would he be doing this?

All I did was watched as he gently placed his jacket over me to cover me from the chill of the night. I looked at him and his kindness, and found myself drifting off into another world. 

He wrapped it around her tiny body and watched as the jacket almost swallowed up his little comrade. Once he was done, he sat back and looked at her in his jacket. She looked amazing. Her hair was down, her legs were slightly exposed, and her face was filled with wonders and thoughts. She looked beautiful.

I sighed in happiness and felt my eyes swirling with the happiness that I longed for. He was being such a gentleman right now, and I only wished that he would stay like this. This was the Auron I knew, and I could only hope that nothing would ruin it. I didn't know what to do, I was so happy! I wanted to tell him there, even if Tidus and Wakka were in the other room or not, what I felt about him. I wanted to pour my heart out to him right there. The more I starred into his brown eye, the more I felt my heart pounding with happiness. I had to tell him, I needed to tell him. It has been eating me up inside for too long.

"Auron-" I began, but was quickly cut off by his finger pressed against my lips.

"Shhh.", he quietly said, almost to a whisper. My eyes swirled faster, his actions made my heart pound faster with love. He was causing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter faster in my stomach, causing me to blush behind his finger. His leather finger rested against her lips delicately than a feather, and remained there to absorb the moment that he had missed.

He looked down to her, gazing deep into her eyes. His eye opened wider as he saw her eyes swirl slowly from his actions, almost putting him into a trans. He never knew an Al Bhed who had their eyes swirl when something had happened to them; he just thought they were stationary. Inside, he knew how much he wanted her; how much he wanted her to hold him. He felt that cold bitter ice from inside slowly start to thaw and melt as he continued to stare into her sparkling green eyes. 

His finger had slowly moved up from her lips and he gently brought his other fingers to her chin. They hesitantly rubbed against her cheek, not sure if she wanted them to do so.

I felt his hand begin to rub against my cheek and all I could do was close my eyes and thank Yeavon right now for this moment. This was what I have been waiting for: his touch. It felt so good to feel his hand rub across my cheek, almost like a feather. He was so gentle and so delicate, like if he was savoring the moment. The truth was, I was savoring the moment. I closed my eyes in happiness and leaned my head into his hand that now had cupped my cheek. 

He was so unsure of what to do, but all he knew was that he loved this moment. Nothing could be better, he thought as he watched her close her eyes and smile in happiness. He wondered, where has she been all these years? He continued to rub her face ever so carefully, afraid that he might stumble over his own stupidity and corrupt the moment. He moved his hand slowly up to her ear and placed her small ear between his pointer and middle finger, as the other caressed and messaged her hair. He watched her face fall into an abyss of happiness. God, how could he have denied her?

I felt his hand travel across my face and to my ears, and soon down to my neck. His touch was so soft and the feel of the leather was an eternal bliss. I opened my eyes and smiled up to him, not believing what was actually happening.

"Hi.", I said in a whisper. I continued to move my head around in his hands, letting him guide me. 

He swallowed hard and opened his dry mouth, "Hey.", he said in the same tone as her. He couldn't believe that he was allowing himself to do this.  He looked deep into her green eyes, and finally knew that ever since he asked her to open her eyes to see her truth back in the woods, they were his weakness. The night grew heavily upon them, but he did not feel it. Watching her though, he knew that the night was slowly calling her to its grasp. He swallowed again and lowered his hand to her back, where he pushed her closer towards him.

I suddenly grew so tired before him, and I closed my eyes with a gentle smile. I felt movement to my back, and to me, I couldn't tell what it was. The night grew upon me, taunting my nerves and feeling things differently. His hand lowered to my back and I felt him push against me. I opened my eyes to find him patting his side to gesture to lie against him. I nodded weakly and inched my way closer to him where my head finally met the side of his chest. I nudged my head until I found a comfortable spot, and I looked up to him as the night slowly shut my eyes. 

He looked down to me, his smile was on his face, but his grey collar was slightly covering the view. His hand laid against my head and messaged his fingers through my blonde locks.

I knew I needed to do something; I would feel horrible if I didn't do anything and just left him alone. With the little energy I had because the night had absorbed it from my tiny body, I began to sit up to face him.

He watched in confusion as the girl began to sit up. He knew she was very tired and he took both of his hands and placed them on her shoulder, "Rikku, please lay back down." He said in a whisper. 

I sat in his lap and attempted to keep my eyes open from the night. I looked to him and saw the concern in his eyes as he watched me try to do something when I had little energy. 

He was right. As usual.

There was nothing I could do because this wasn't the right time.

I sighed heavily to myself and then looked down to my side where I was just sitting. I nodded in agreement with him, deciding that it was best for me to sleep.

Auron smiled a bit and then picked me up with both arms and laid me right next to him. Once on the couch, I rested my head in his lap and turned around to face him. Staring up to him, I could only see the collar which interrupted my view of him. I lifted up my arm, a bit restless, and tugged on the grey collar that was standing between my view of him. 

Auron was gazing over to the other guardians when he felt the tugging of his collar from below. He looked down to find Rikku staring up to him, smiling brightly like she always did.

"Yes?" he asked in a simple tone.

"I can't see you." I said to him. "Can you take it off?" I was hoping he would take the hint to remove the damn collar.

Auron scratched the back of his head and thought about what she had asked. 

"Soon." He said as he looked across the room. 

I rolled my eyes discreetly and  fell back into his lap where I was before. 

**~*~This chapter took a while to write because I originally didn't put it in there… well, I hoped you liked it : ) ~*~******


	14. Hope That Everythings Not Lost

**~*~I kinda threw this in there too… I unno. Well, I do know that I love oreo's!!!!! ~*~**

The sun glistened down through the window and into the room in which the guardians had spent the night. Birds from the outside were chirping loudly in the bright, awakened room. My eyes opened weakly to the light of the sun that was in my face from outside. The sun continued to glow in my face, hinting to me that it was about time to wake up. I faintly opened my eyes in the light and the moment I peaked one eye open, I threw a pillow against my face to shield out the bright light.

Sleep. That's all I wanted.

Seeing how the sun was now my number one enemy, I turned my back against it and faced the other way. Ahhh, no light to bother me. This was what I wanted. I nudged my head into the bed several times before I felt the feeling between sleep and conscious return to me. My head rubbed into the soft clothes beneath me and I returned to my state of sleep again. 

Auron opened his eye hesitantly, finding the room to be more illuminated by the sun than he had expected. He reached over to the table on the side of the bed and sprawled his fingers for his glasses. 

The warrior stretched his arm out further for his eye shields when he felt his shirt stuck between something. He glanced over behind him and found Rikku's upper torso completely holding down his black shirt. The legendary man sighed to himself and then tugged with his other free hand to remove his shirt from beneath the Al Bhed. He had no luck with it though.

"Damn Al Bhed child," he muttered, "taking up all the room." He remembered last night when he watched as the girl fall asleep on him rather quickly. Soon afterwards, the rest of the guardians came into the room and claimed their beds to call it a night. Shortly after everyone arrived, he picked up the sleeping child in his arms and walked over to an open bed were he would place her to sleep. Auron placed her on the bed, but had a difficult time trying to loosen her grip from his shirt. Boy, he thought, was it hard explaining it to everyone else why I spent the night in the same bed with her. 

Auron chuckled at the thoughts of his other guardians laughing and teasing him for being 'stuck' to Rikku. He sighed in amusement and then looked down to the sleeping guardian. He watched as her chest rose up and down as she breathed in the soft air brought by the morning breeze. His eye glanced up to her face and then to her mouth. His mind began to wander into rare and inappropriate thoughts as he stared at her full, pink colored lips. Then, as if someone had smacked his face, he turned it to the opposite direction and closed his eye. 

_Auron!_ The voice spoke in his head.

The ex monk squinted harder, trying to make the voice disappear.

_What in Yeavon's name are you doin'?!_ The voice spoke again.

The warrior was beginning to choke up, yet he still did not let his past ruin him.

_She's so younger than you! You're just a dirty old man, you know that?! You could never get anyone to love you! _The voice laughed.

"Enough Jecht." Auron spoke quietly, as not to awake anyone else in the room. 

_Ha ha ha. Awwww, look at Auron. He's got nuffin to say. Maybe it's 'cause he knows I'm right!_  The voice teased. 

Auron clenched his fist tightly and then held it by his side. "Damn you Jecht." He said lightly. The voice continued to laugh inside his head as the warrior remained sitting on the bed. Finally, after hearing the voice laugh long enough inside, he slammed his fist into the bed. 

Auron flew his eye open and turned around to face an Al Bhed who was beginning to come to life. The child moved her arm that was restricting Auron from moving and he stood up immediately. The young girl just opened her mouth a couple times, acting as if her mouth was dry, and placed her head back into the fluffy red pillow. 

The warrior reached down to the table and retrieved his glasses that he has been longing for. He then moved to the closet by the doorway and opened it up to remove his trademark jacket. Taking the kimono off of the hanger, he placed his right arm into the sleeve and left the other by his side. Auron walked over to the table and retrieved his belt that wrapped around his waist. With one swift move, he wrapped the belt around his mid section and clipped it shut. Walking his way over to the door, he took his glove out of his inside pocket and placed it on his hand. Once at the door, he bent down and stepped into his boots that were neatly placed beside the other guardians' shoes. A noise from the bed he slept in turned him to that direction and he found that Rikku had turned back over on her other side. The legendary guardian took a deep breath and exhaled heavily as he opened the door to exit the room.

I heard the sound of what seemed to be a door shutting. I opened my eyes weakly and found myself facing the blasted bright light again.

"Ugh," I grunted, "just go away!" I lifted my arm up into the air, pillow over my face, and waved my hand to the sun to excuse its presence. Instantly, my hand fell to the bed again and I just laid there for several minutes, trying to collect myself. I was so tired; I wasn't really looking forward to getting up. Then I realized that I had to because I was guarding my cousin Yuna. I grunted in the fluffy white sheets and then lifted my head to say hello to the world. I looked around me and finally realized that I was in a bed. Since when did I fall asleep in a bed? 

I sat up quickly and stretched my arms out in the air to ease my tense mussels. Looking to my left, I found my boots underneath the table where I had placed them last night. I grabbed them from their position and put them on so I could go outside. There was no one else up I assumed so I figured I would just go outside and get some fresh air.

Once I was outside, I walked around the temples pathway for something to keep me occupied. I walked a little further up the path, almost crossing the bridge when I found a strange red figure in the distance. Thinking of who it might be, I began to run towards the figure to see if it was indeed my friend.

Auron walked further down the path, knowing that none of the other guardians would possibly get up this early. He kept walking, across the bridge and almost back to the point of the Highroad. Shortly after he had reached the end of the bridge, he heard someone calling his name from behind. Wandering who could possibly know him that well, he turned around to face the new comer. 

"Auron!" I yelled as I headed in his direction. I ran faster towards my comrade until I eventually caught up with him. I huddled over my knees, huffing air quickly in and out of my lungs. "Hey" I puffed, "Mornin!!!"

The red clad didn't even blink. He was wondering why she had followed him this far.

Once my lungs settled down form the extreme workout, I straightened myself out and waved to him with a smile on my face.

Auron wasn't amused.

I tilted my head in confusion. Surely by now he would have said something to me. "Mornin?" I repeated. 

The warrior nodded his head and began turning in the opposite direction of her. 

I was slightly confused on why he was ignoring me so I had to ask. "Hey, whats's up with you?"

The monk stopped in his tracks and turned his face halfway to the girl. "I thought you were asleep."

I scratched my chin and thought about what he had said to me. "Um, looks like I am awake right now, dontcha think?"

"You weren't earlier."

"What are you talking about?" I retorted.

Auron didn't know what he was talking about either. All he knew was that he had to forget about even liking her. He realized that 'love' was not his thing.

"Go wake the others." He said to her as he began to walk away from her once more.

"Whoa hold on a second!" I yelled. I could not believe the way he was treating me! "I don't know who you think you are, but I am definitely not Tidus!"

I stared up to him and tightened both my fists at my sides. I could not believe all of this! What happened Auron, I thought, what went wrong?

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at my back all day or are you going to be responsible and wake the others up?" he asked as he continued walking. 

I threw my hands in the air and stomped the ground. What happened?! I am so confused right now, I don't even know what my name is! Why, out of left field, was he just acting so rude to me!!!! I remembered that he did that a couple days ago, but after a couple hours, we started to open up. Now, he just shut himself out from me. Why was I being neglected? I hung my head in sorrow and thought to myself how everything was lost now.

**~*~Ahhh I got a sweet bump on my tongue from them damn oreo's!!!!! I hate you oreo's!!!!!!~*~**


	15. All Mixed Up

**~*~ Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating…work and plus I'm sick doesn't really help much :'( well, here is an appetizer for you until I get a full course meal, er chappy. Written and uploaded.  ~*~**

Guadosalam. A very quiet and mysterious town that has bewildered numerous guardians and Summoners for many years. It was a town that was hidden underneath a huge tree, or so to say. Roots, as thick as two men, covered the towns entire area; acting as just mere decorations. The townsfolk that settled in this mystifying city were called Guado's. The only distinction between them and the human race must be the extremely longs arms and their pointy ears.  Other than that, they kept to themselves and lived happily in their root covered village.

We entered the town being a bit skeptical at first. Observing our surroundings, we found 2 or 3 homes to our left and a utility shop just in front of us. The shop then divided the path into two different sections. The path on the right led you to more Guado homes and a main path to a mansion. To the right wrapped around the shop and led you into an inn below a bridge. 

Soon as the group entered the city, Yunie began walking to the path that led us to the next town in which…

Next town? Oh no…We can't be there already!

Looking back up to face the back of Wakka, I peeked my head around his huge frame to see why we had suddenly stopped.

An elderly Guado had stopped our journey and now stood before us.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna." He said with a rickety voice. "Welcome to Guadosalam."

Yunie just stared at the new and insecure man.

"This way M'Lady" he began as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Yunie felt the old man beginning to move her and she threw her hand back. 

Wakka and Kimahri both ran up to their Summoner in distress and stepped between their friend and the intruder. 

The Guado staggered to turn around, a bit startled that someone would refuse to follow. When he faced Lady Yuna again, he found her surrounded by her guardians. 

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I am terribly sorry, I am Tromell Guado." He announced as he bowed before us to his name. He looked at us and then a gentle smile fell upon his face. "I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado." He smiled as he thought about his duties as Seymour's personal secretary. "Lord Seymour has very important business with you Lady Yuna."

Yuna was quite taken back. "Business with me?"

"Please," Tromell asked nicely, "come inside to the manor. All will be explained."

And with that, Yuna gave us a quick glance of safety and left with the little Guado who had greeted us. 

I walked before the group and scratched my cheek in concentration. Why would Yunie just run off like that? Somethin has to be up.

I looked to my left and found Wakka and Kimahri already traveling to the Utility shop to sell our old weapons and to purchase some new ones. I followed my two comrades until I found another path behind the shop that led to a small bridge that crossed above a huge river. Walking across the bridge, I stopped and then leaned over the railing to look underneath me. Shortly after, I hopped on the railing and let my legs hang over the side. Looking down to the green colored water, I began to sing some tunes that were currently stuck in my head. 

A hand fell on my shoulder and I jumped in surprised. I was startled by someone being there beside me which almost caused me to fall over the edge. I turned to see who it was and found Tidus smiling in my directions.

"Geeze Ti," I whined, "you really scared me! And I almost fell in."

The young fighter chuckled, "Good, cause you smell anyways."

My jaw dropped and I hopped off the railing with a raised fist, "Are you trying to say that I stink?!"

Tidus used his arms for protection, "No! But really, when was the last time you showered?!"

I brought my fist closer to his face and cornered him into a wall. Ha ha! Now he had no where to go! "You know, I am really being nice to you." I teased. "Any other girl would have thrown your behind into the river!"

Tidus watched closely as her eyes where glued to his and her smile was turning into a smirk. "Well I guess then we know where you stand now don't we?"

I stopped smiling and then sneered at him. I tightened my fist in his face and acted as though I was about to hit him. He flinched, a bit scared and then opened an eye, expecting to be hit already by the small Al Bhed. He only found her though walking away and towards the inn with a bit of pride in her stride.

I entered the inn and walked pass the clerk's desk to the rented quarters where I would find a bathroom. I heard Tidus' voice behind me in the distance and found him running after me as he entered the inn himself. I shrieked in fear and darted towards the bathroom which was still a ways down the hall. Tidus ran to her at full speed, dodging and jumping over numerous objects that where in his way. I continued running down the hall where I eventually found the bathroom. 

I stopped and jiggled the knob, only to find it locked. I turned my head quickly to Tidus' direction and found him almost to my spot. I yelled again, a bit of laughter in my voice and looked behind me to find a door that was slightly open. Instinct drew me quickly into the open door and I shut it immediately after and locked the handle. Tidus followed closely behind her and faced a closed door. He placed his hand on the knob and shook it violently, trying his best to open the door.

A pound at the door was heard behind me. My back shook with his fierce blows. All I did was giggle at his predicament.

"Come on out Rikku!" he yelled. 

I laughed and covered my mouth to hush myself. Tidus pounded violently again against the door and then yelled to me once more.

"I know you're in there, I'm not _that dumb!" _

I squeezed my hands on my mouth harder and huddled over to my knees, preventing myself to laugh.

Tidus pounded again against the door and then stopped, knowing that she wasn't going to open up the door to him. He sighed and then walked back down the hall and out the inn.

I listened to his footsteps travel down the hall until I eventually heard nothing from behind the door. I wiped my hand over my forehead and sighed as I slummed against the door and to the ground. Looking to my new surroundings, the room was a bit dim and on a table to my left, there was a lit candle. I stood to my feet and turned to exit the vacant room.

"I didn't ask for a wake up call." A voice spoke from the darkness.

My hand was on the handle, ready to turn the knob and leave the dismal room. I heard the voice and stopped dead in my tracks, baffled how there was someone actually in here. At first I thought it was someone that I didn't know and I would have instantly turned around to apologize. Then, hearing the voice call out to me, I looked up from the floor and closed my eyes in frustration, not believing what was happening. 

I gulped down my fear and then continued doing what I should have done in the first place, leaving. 

"Are we departing for Seymour's manor?"

I sighed in annoyance and turned to face the voice before me. "I don't know Auron."

"Then why did you interrupt me?"

I tightened my fist and sucked my teeth, "I was having fun with Tidus, God Auron, get off my back." I said to him. Then I realized something. "Hey, don't blame it on me that I interrupted you! I didn't even know that anyone was in here!" I stomped my foot, "Plus the door was open!"

"You didn't bother to knock?"

I threw my arms into the air and grabbed my head. "No Auron, I am sorry. There are you happy?" I snorted. I turned back around and reached out for the door knob. I pulled the door open and began walking out into the hallway.

"Thanks for waiting."

I stopped and placed a hand on my hips. Shaking my head in disgust, I looked into the room, "Well, hurry up!"

Movement was heard from within the room and I soon found the warrior before me at the entryway. I watched as he closed the door and follow me to the Guado city.

**~*~ Hey, thanks for all the reviews that I am getting ****J I hope you guys are really enjoying this story and not just saying it to shut me up. Lol alright, well, I'm gonna write more now!!!! Hehe  ~*~**


	16. Diggin a Ditch

**~*~Hey peeps. I am terribly sorry for the lack of updating. I have been currently working on some computer pics for my story. I am probably going to put them on my site soon, just so you guys can see how much of a dork I really am…. X.o **

**And for all of those who are reading this and sent me the nice little reviews….bless your soul. You guys make me wanna continue writing this fic. For a while, I was contemplating whether or not I wanted to continue this fic…. It was because I had no time. But then after all the reviews I saw, I realized that you guys do want me to continue and that your (somehow lol) enjoying my fic. Thans a lot everyone, for your support and kind words : ) ~*~**

I ran back towards the table in a huge relief to know that I was returning to the huge table of various foods. When I reached the table that held all the fabulous  fruits and sweets, I dug my hands forcefully into the huge pile and immediately shoved them quickly into my mouth. 

Hey, what could I say? I couldn't help myself!

I reached out to the plate that held my most favorite type of goods in Spira : chocolates. One by one, I tossed them into my mouth, letting my stomach finally fill up with real, delicious food rather than Wakka's cooking. I put more chocolates into my mouth while continuing to delight myself in this never ending buffet of sweets. Behind me in the distance, the sound of a door creaked open and then shortly after, footsteps followed. 

I swallowed the last bit of food that was currently chewing in my mouth when my instincts commanded me to turn around. My back no longer faced theirs and I found Yunie walking out of the room with Seymour, the Guado. Yuna paced herself down some steps and then towards a table to her left where she picked up a small glass of water. Bringing the glass to her mouth, she quickly let the water rush into her mouth and down her throat, drinking the precious water as if she was traveling in the desert for 3 weeks. The water was trickling down her chin and on her shirt, and Yuna was not one bit concerned about her rude behavior. I tilted my head and tried to figure out what was wrong with her and why she was acting weird all of a sudden. I watched as my cousin placed the glass back onto the table in a rush and then wipe her little mouth from the extra water that remained. To me, she seemed lost for words. The Summoner gasped for air after consuming the large amount of water in such little time. After she caught her breath, she opened her multicolored eyes to find that everyone had already surrounded her in a large circle; being very concerned for her. She looked to all of us, scanning for one person in particular. 

"Wow Yunie," I said, "your face is beat red!"

Yuna smiled a bit, her eyes still searching among the guardians for the one whom which she was seeking.

Tidus faced Yuna with concern in his eyes, "You, alright?" he asked her gently.

Yuna seemed a bit relieved once she saw Tidus there beside her. Then, as if someone had removed her savior from the picture, her eyes lowered to the floor. A moment later, she held her head up to them, trying her hardest to confront the large group of people. "He…he asked me to marry him."

Tidus was thrown back by her news. "You…you serious?!"

Auron immediately left the wall he was leaning on and began approaching the Guado Maester. Somehow, deep inside, he knew this was coming. "You know what Yuna must do."

I knew the dilemma my cousin was in so I placed a hand on her shoulders for comfort and looked up to her face. "Oh Yunie, what are you gonna do?"

Yuna didn't say anything to me; she seemed to be lost in a sea of thoughts. Her hand wrapped around my back slowly and then began to rub in small circles, as to insure me of her safety.

I looked up to her and frowned in her direction. I could read her face better than I could read my own language; she wasn't happy. I hugged her again to let my family member know that I was indeed there for her. While my cousin and I embraced, I felt a small tug on my shirt from behind me. I turned my head and found Lulu who was hoping to speak to Yuna herself. I backed away and allowed the black mage before me to my troubled cousin. Seeing that my Summoner was currently being addressed by Lulu, I turned my body around to find Seymour and Auron talking to each other on the opposite side of the room.

Seymour faced the red clad and continued talking to him "She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yeavon."

I placed a hand on my hips and laughed under my breath. Yeah, ok. Whatever Seymour. 

I defiantly knew something was up. Auron and I have not trusted this guy since the first day we met him back at the operation in Mi'Ihen. I continued to watch them from the rest of the group when I decided that I would venture a little closer as to hear what they might be discussing. Walking as not to disturb my distance between the two gentlemen, I stopped at the table of goodies and acted as if I was consuming more food.

"Spira is no playhouse." Auron said to him. He looked directly into the Maesters face and watched as Seymour grew irritated of him.  "A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing."

Seymour stared into the warrior's eye for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Even so, the actors must play their parts." The Maester eyed Auron with irritation and then smiled as if to say 'Excuse me'. He walked over towards Yuna and the rest of the guardians surrounding her. Making his way closer to his 'bride-to-be', he reached out and lightly pushed me out of the way. 

"Heeeeey!" I protested. How dare he have the nerve to push me like that! I crossed my arms and stomped my foot. I knew that I couldn't say anything to him he _was_ a Maester and all. But he had _no _right to do that to me! 

I walked back over to the table where I picked up an apple and placed it in my pocket. 

After Seymour had rudely shoved me out his presence, I turned my eyes back to Auron and suddenly felt my mouth open slightly at the sight of him. He was standing against a table, lonely and all by himself. I bit my lower lip, thoughts about how I should approach him to make him feel like someone was there for him. 

Wait a minute. Me, feel bad for him? Ha! No way, he was being mean to me right now!

The red warrior had turned his head to my direction and caught me glancing at him. With a small shriek, I turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest, acting as if I was still mad at him. The feeling of his eye hawking me in the back never left. I felt that eerie stare on me and I couldn't help but sigh after he did so. Still, my arms were crossed and I was now tapping my foot impatiently. Auron continued to stare at my back, hoping that his continuous glance would break the ice between us. No matter how hard he tried, I wouldn't surrender to him or his vicious stares. Keeping my back to him, I then felt something other than hate in my heart. Heat was flowing to my cheeks faster than lightning hit the ground. A blush, almost as red as Auron's kimono, had colored my cheeks, making me feel embarrassed. A small smile left my lips as I turned my head back to his direction. Auron was still looking towards me, making it clear that his glance had not left since then. Our eyes continued to lock as the others in the group listened to the Maester of the Guado. His head nodded once to me and my cheeks flourished with a light pink again as he did so. 

I turned my head from his and bit my lip to contain myself from smiling. It didn't work though, no matter how hard I was trying to restrain myself of the smile that I was vulnerable too, it reached to my lips from the pit of my stomach. 

"There is no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." He said to the Summoner lightly, ignoring that he had pushed me completely. I shook my head quickly to awaken from the trans that Auron had put me in. I looked up to Seymour and grunted to him as he ignored the fact that he pushed me and not apologized. 

"We will do so then." Auron had said to him as he walked up beside me. I stared up to him and sucked my teeth, remembering that I was _still_ mad at him. I don't know who_ he _was either, but what right did he have to walk up to me? I'm mad at you, shoo!, I thought to myself. Weird how just a minute ago I was smiling at him- Tysh ed Auron!

I listened to what Auron had said about how we were leaving. Then it grew to me about how Yunie had really no say in this at all! I grew angry at the fact that Yunie was being pushed around like a doll between marriage and fate! I kept thinking about her when all of a sudden, my anger left my body and threw my mouth. 

"Oh be quiet Auron!" I said loudly to him. "You don't care about Yunie or, or how she feels!" I stomped my foot to him and eyed in his direction. 

Oh tysh, what did I get myself into?

The warrior just looked down to me and I only saw frustration within his face. "Yuna's pilgrimage is all that she should be concerned about." he said to me as his tone grew with some hint of anger. 

My eyes were connected with his and I remained standing in front of him as he continued to lecture me with my arms crossed. I was waiting on what he had to say about this matter.

 "No matter what may interfere with the journey, under no circumstance will Yuna abandon her pilgrimage." At that very moment, the room was quiet and the red warrior beamed down to me. "Understood?" he asked me as if I was a child who had just been scolded. 

I felt my eyes quiver with tears as he just stood there and yelled at me. Why was he being like this? What happened? I couldn't handle it anymore so I turned my face away from his. I sniffled away my tears, trying to refrain myself from bursting into thousand of tears. 

Standing there as he scolded me made me feel bad about myself. I didn't actually mean to burst out like that to him in that tone of voice; it's just that Yunie was someone who I cared for deeply. Plus the fact that Auron had the nerve to say something that arrogant at such a critical time drove me insane! Then, as I sat there and listened to his voice incline, I felt like I had been shot in the stomach. I lowered my head and then lifted it up to give Auron a wicked glance. My fists tightened against my sides and I suddenly stormed to the doorway. 

Yuna saw Rikku and Auron's argument and felt utterly terrible about what had happened between them. They argued because of her and that was the last thing she wanted out of this journey. Her head lowered as Lulu's hand rubbed her back. 

"Rik-" she called out, but Lulu quickly stopped her before she finished. Yuna looked up to her fellow friend.

"Just let her go." She said lightly, "She'll be fine."

Yuna brought a hand to her mouth and she bit it lightly. "I hope so.", she worried.

Seymour sighed under his breath and then turned his attention back to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply."  He said to her as he lowered gracefully and held her hand. Yuna watched as the Maester straightened himself to her again and then let a small smile escape from her lips to insure him of her satisfaction. The young girl turns her head towards her elder guardian and finds him already walking to the door to continue their journey. The group soon follows, leaving Seymour in their path as they exit his manor. 

Seymour smirks as they leave, a vicious and devilish smile upon his face in which he knew would it would cause some trouble. A small clearing noise from his throat stops the gang from venturing out into his city.  Auron remains silent, as like the others, and was the only one who kept his eye glued to the doors frame.

"Why are you still here sir?" the Guado directs his question directly to the wise guardian. As if someone had invited and eerie silence in the home, it welcomed itself within the room and between the Guado and the ex-monk. Eyes upon eyes fell towards the red clad, wondering what the Maester meant by his imply. Auron's throat began to clog with his memories from the past, making it hard for him to swallow. His fist lying ever so gently to his side curled up into a tight fist, almost revealing white knuckles through his dark brown leather gloves. 

Knowing the Seymour had made his mark, he bows as to cover up his disrespect. "I beg your pardon."

You're going to be begging a lot more than your pardon once I get my hands on you, the warrior thought as his back remained to the Maester.

Seymour glanced to the rest of Lady Yuna's guardians as if to see if anyone was watching him. They were temporarily watching their own guardian being placed under a spotlight by the Guado. With everyone's attention towards the warrior, he continued, "I'm sorry, but we Guado have a keen scent for the Farplane."

A closed eye and a chocked up throat was all Auron could have managed. Seymour had known about his state and was trying to turn him against his Summoner. Of all the things that the Guado could have brought up, he had to point _that out to the rest of group. Seymour had now plucked his last nerve and if he dared to venture further into his privacy, he wouldn't know how much longer he could contain himself before attacking the overconfident Maester. _

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tidus approach his side and stand a couple feet away from him. Great, first Seymour bashes my pride in and now this boy is going to annoy me, what more can anyone ask for? He patiently watched as the boy walked and scanned him in a small circle, investigating their most trusted guardian. 

The clad watched as the boy investigated him silently and then to his surprised, watched as the boy…sniffed him? He needed to get away from this. It was now or clobber the boy in the face. Auron sucked his teeth silently and then reached out and pushed the Zanarkand teen away from him. Tidus was astonished by his sudden actions and watched as the man left the manor and the group in a hurry.

**~*~I promise that soon there will be some AuRikku stuff…it's just that lately I have been wandering when I should do it… lol damn me and my procrastinating self. ~*~**


	17. Memories are Designed to Fade

**~*~Peekaboo!!! Hehe, sorry I am in a really weird mood. Well, here's a new chappy. Sorry about the last one, I hope this one is better. Tell me what you think? Ja Ne!!!!!!! ~*~**

Light green water below me, maybe about a 30 foot drop, from what I was assuming. Above the light neon water, my legs were freely dangling over the railing. The city behind me was still scurrying around and doing its daily routines such as buying goods, trading, and other sorts of entertainment before the day was over. With my back towards the world, I sat there just on the railing wandering about the group. Ever since I washed up on the shore, I have changed. Maybe Lulu was right, I sighed, I have changed. Well, I am just hoping that I haven't change a _whole lot. I couldn't help it though. Something was bothering me…making me this false person that the world was witnessing. Now, after thinking about what Lulu had said, I was becoming sad. This depressed person wasn't me at all. There was something in my way…but what was it? A moment after thinking, I realized that it was Auron who had created this miserable Al Bhed. _

My head propped up form my knees and I thought about how Auron could make me this way. I mean he was just my comrade, what could he do to change my attitude? Biting my lip, I thought about when I met him on the shore that day after Tidus had rescued me. Auron stayed while the other left and he listened to me. He stayed by my side. Auron always watched out for me. He also saved me before that fiend tore me into pieces at the Djose highroad. 

My mouth soon started to giggle as I thought about when he had saved me from the bed incident. Soon after, as I was staring down into green liquid, I thought about the morning in Mi'Ihen when Auron and I sat in front of the sea and just…talked. That was really the first and only time we really talked that deep before. I mean, of course we had exchanged a couple words while walking to the next couple towns, but there was something about that morning that was somewhat, different. 

Then, as if someone had hit me over the head, my eyes widen and I lifted my skull to the conclusion I had brought myself to: I was beginning to _feel something for Auron. _

How could it be though? He was so much older than me! 

He was also defiantly not my type either!

I brought my finger to my lip and began nibbling on it while I thought about Auron. God, there was no way in hell that I was starting to feel anything for him. Then again, there was the fact that he was practically the only one to talk to me, the only one to stop and ask me how I was doing. Auron was also the only one in the group who talked to me, well, stood beside me, when I was alone. I guess, after thinking about it, Auron was the closest person in the group to me so far.

Don't get me wrong, there was also my cousin. But something just, wasn't there between us. Lately, she has been talking to Tidus a lot…probably because she is starting to like him. Even Tidus said something to me about liking her. Oh well. She was happy, and he was happy, and I guess, that's all that should matter to someone who was sacrificing their life to save the people of Spira.

Lulu and Wakka, well, as much as I trusted them as my friends, they really just weren't the type of people who would listen to a teenage girl like me. 'Cept for Lulu though. She always protected me whenever it was a cold day. Maybe it's because she knew I had no other type of protection. Lulu was also the one who read me like a book. I guess it's because she was older than me and she had experienced everything I was going through before. She was also willing to teach me some of her magic, which made me happier, I guess, because now I was starting to learn something other than Steal. I looked up to Lulu as an older sister. I really want to be like her when I grow up. Lulu, she was perfect in every way, and I really admired her. 

I sighed and then just thought how really Auron was the _only_ one that cared. Maybe that's why I continued with this journey….because of him. And my cousin, of course! I looked down and into the water, trying to find answers within the small fishes below. As hard as I tried for the next five minutes, I just couldn't get Auron out of my head. Why, out of all the people in the world, would he do this to me? What about the rest of the group? Why did it have to be me? 

A heavy weight was slammed on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. Quickly turning my head to see who it was, or _what_ it was, I was relieved to find out that it was Wakka.

"Hey girli," he greeted, "what'cha up to?"  I turned to him and hopped of the railing. With a raised fist I gently slapped him across the arm. "Hey," he whined, "what wuz that for?"

"You scared me!" I laughed. "Geez, really, what ever happened to 'hi'?"

Wakka smirked and then reached out for me as I was playing with my two back braids. He picked me up and then threw me over his shoulders.

"Hey!" I screamed, "what are ya doin?!" My legs wiggled in his tight grasp and I punched his back with my little fists.

Wakka walked over back towards the manor and once we arrived back at the group, he placed me on the ground. I stopped laughing and then lifted my head to find myself seated on front of Auron. I grunted silently and then began getting up to walk away form him. To my little knowledge, Wakka was behind me the entire time and as I stood up, I walked right into him. 

"Wakka, what are you doing?" I asked him as I rubbed my side to ease the pain. 

"Say yer sorry." He crossed his arms.

My jaw dropped and I stood to my feet. "Me," I asked, "why?"

"Cause, you disrespected Auron." He said to me. 

I peered behind him and was expecting to see the whole gang hawking me down, but surprisingly, found it only to be Wakka and I. I sighed in defeat and then looked back up to him. "Why, huh?" I asked again. I wasn't giving up without a fair fight.

"'Cause he ask'd me to, ya?" he glanced to the red warrior. Auron wasn't really amused and he just "Hn" as a reply.

My jaw dropped as I finally put two and two together. He really _did_ care for me. It wasn't a lie or anything; he wasn't playing around; he really did care about me and our relationship between us. I turned to him slowly, trying to believe that he did care for me. 

I opened my mouth to begin my apologies once I found Wakka walk away from us. The moment I opened my mouth Auron turned his head away and I was distracted. 

"We'll discuss this later." He said to me quietly as he found the group huddled around Yuna. He didn't say anything else to me and started walked over to the rest of the group. 

He left me speechless and ever so confused. Why was he doing this?! What was the point of even bringing me over here?! I stomped my foot and crossed my arms in frustration as I watched the back of the red monk walk away from me. Grunting and kicking some dust, I marched over to where they were.

Yuna was sitting on a small bench in front of the manor while Lulu was to her right, Kimahri to her left, Tidus in front of her, Wakka beside Lulu, and Auron and I approaching from behind Kimahri. Squeezing between the stubborn guardian and the blue Ronso, I made my way to my troubled cousin. Her face was blown into oblivion and her smile was no where to be found on her face. Her eyes, wondering around in lost thoughts and deep concentration.

"Yuna, the high Summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado." Lulu spoke, holding one of her arms. Her face was towards the ground, nodding in concentration as she spoke. "Married in the name of Yeavon, and overcoming the barriers of race." She looked up to find everyone listening to her. "It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

Yuna looked back down to the ground, wearing a cheap smile on her face that not even a merchant would buy. Wakka looked down to her and then to the rest of the guardians. "Sounds like a passin' daydream, just like Auron says."

I rolled my eyes as Wakka gave Auron some credit. Good one, make his ego and his head bigger Wakka. 

Tidus finally let in some good news. "Come one guys," he said cheerfully. "lets just get on with the pilgrimage." He didn't wanna hear about Yuna getting married just as much as I did. "I mean, marriage?"

A small smirk fell on my lips and I placed my hands on my hips as I starred up to Tidus. "Hmmmm…" I said suspiciously, "jealous?" I knew he was of course, but I was just pullin' his Chocobo's. 

Tidus was a bit taken back and tried to cover his true feelings by denying it. "Hello, we have to defeat Sin, remember?" he said to me. "Romance can wait."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, hearing more lies out of the Blitzer's mouth. 

Wakka sighed and shook his head in disgust. "Sure did pick a fine time to lay dis one on us."

Yuna remained seated the whole time, figuring out what to do with her life. While everyone stood around her, talking about the different options and the different outcomes the marriage would bring, no one ever paid attention to what she was feeling. I watched her, sitting there, her hands crossed over another on top of her lap as she sat there listening to everyone choose her own life. I bit my lip and then shook my head, not believing how everyone was ignoring her like that.

Yuna looked to me and then nodded as if she had made up her mind. She cleared her throat and stood to her feet. Everyone stopped their conversations and waited for their Summoner to speak out to them. 

"I am going to the Farplane." She said to us ever so silently. "I am going there to see my father and to think on this."

Everyone glanced different looks to each other and nodded in agreement. Yuna looked towards Lulu as to find some type of guidance.

The black mage nodded her head gracefully and placed a hand on her Summoner's shoulder. "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

"Yeah, Lulu's right" I perked, "we'll be right behind you!"

Yuna seemed to have regained her courage once she found that everyone was finally behind her on this very crucial decision she was facing. With a small nod of the head, the group began to make their way to the upper level of Guadosalam and towards an entryway of the Farplane's.  Walking several minutes down a passageway, they make their way to what appears to be the Farplane's. 

Tidus and I walked together, side by side as we made our way to the steps that lead to the Farplane's entrance. The group and Tidus made their way to the rippling portal, but something in the passage way before the steps seemed to have stopped me from traveling before them. Pyerflies, flying gracefully around the long corridor circled around me, floating in a formation that seemed to be a curious dance. I turned my head to the floating balls, wandering what they could be doing floating this close to me. Then I thought about the time when was sitting out front of the temple in Djose. This was the second time that a Pyerfly had come this close to me. 

Could it be someone that I know?

Was it my mother?

I shuddered at the thought about my mother flying around me and when I shook myself out of the daydream I had put myself into by my silly thoughts, I noticed that I had been deserted from the group. Voices were heard up ahead and I distinctly made out Tidus'.

"Aren't you coming?" the boy asked to someone, his voice getting louder and more distinct as I approached him.

"I do not belong there." A voice answered him. I stopped in my tracks and knew that Tidus was talking to Auron. I made my way behind a small wall before entering the steps to the Farplane's and placed my back behind the wall. 

What could they be talking about?

Tidus then made a short laugh to what Auron had replied. "You're just scared." He teased.

"Searching the past to find the future," he began, but a sigh had caught his next words. "That is all that is there, I need it not." 

My eyes narrowed around the wall as I began to wonder what Auron was saying. I stepped forward to hear their conversation better, but my foot kicked a small rock and it made its way down the hall and into the room where Tidus and Auron were talking.

Ah, _cred*!_

Auron was about to finish when he heard the sound of a small rock roll it's way into the room. His eye scanned the room, searching for the guardian's that should be in the same area as he. He nodded his head once and looked back up to the young Blitzer. "You better be going." 

'Well, I guess there is no need for me to continue hiding anymore, so I might as well make my self present to them', I thought. I walked away from the wall and made my way into the room where I found Auron sitting on the thick ledge to my right and Tidus standing in front of him. Tidus looked over towards me and waved. I waved back to him and figured I would make my knowledge useful to him, seeing how he told me that he was scared to enter the Farplane's; thinking it was only a place with dead people and ghosts. And after hearing what Auron had said to him, I guess it didn't make his judgment any better.

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them." I said to him in a jolly tone. I looked up towards Auron who had his back faced from the Farplane's. I licked my lips and continued with what I knew about the spiritual place to help ease Tidus' jumping nerves. "People think of their relatives, and the Pyerflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person. It's an illusion, nothing else."

Tidus nodded his head and grew confident about the whole thing. With his hand on his chin, he thought about how it wouldn't be so bad.

I gulped and then took a quick shot to Auron who was still so silent about the whole thing. He seemed to be, alone. As much as I wanted to say to Tidus, 'Hey, are ya ready?' and head on into the portal, I couldn't help but feel this emotion deep within me to stay with him. 

Now, I was torn. It was between seeing my mother and tell her about how I have been, or stay here with the grouchiest person on Spira.

Man, the things I do. 

I sighed and faced my head to the ground. With a big gulp, I looked back to Tidus who had his back faced to me. I splashed a smile on my face and walked over to the opposite ledge from Auron and sat down. "Have fun!" I chirped.

Tidus was a bit taken back, "What you're not going either?"

I closed my eyes, trying to find a suitable answer to give him. Mom, forgive me.

"I…keep my memories inside." I turned to face him. Tidus watched me as a confused look washed over his face. I sighed and smiled again, trying to cover my true feelings, "Memories are nice, but…that's all they are."  I turned my head from his once I saw him nod and walk up the steps to the Farplane's. God, what did I put myself into?

**~*~ Awww, poo, I have to go to work. I shall write more when I come home though. Sorry if there are any errors. Thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys are the greatest!!!! Mwah!!! Hehehe ~*~**


	18. The Scientist

**~*~ Heylo all my people! Sorry for the very long time of updating, but I have been doing so much these past couple of months that have drawn me away from the story! I haven't forgotten about it though ;) Well, thanks a lot for all the reviews that I got. I hope you like this chappy, it has a little sumthin sumthin for me being away for so long. Well, enjoy!~*~**

My back was facing the red clad, knowing that his attention dwelling only upon me. The young Blitzer finally made the decision to depart from our conversation and enter the mysterious Farplanes. Now, with the boy gone, it left me open like a fresh wound, ready for the intake of bacteria. I closed my emerald eyes to the world and let a long and relieved sigh escape my lips.  His cold stare was upon me, the piercing sensation of suspicion stabbing me straight in the back. Gripping the wall beneath me tightly, I could not bare to take a glance at him, for if I did, I knew right then and there I would be under his spell. 

"Rikku," he called out from the grey collar that was separating his face from the world. 

My eyes popped open quickly, as if an arrow had been shot in my stomach. I clenched the stone wall tighter, almost bearing white knuckles from my freight. I couldn't say that I was so much scarred of him, but more on the lines of being mad at him. I gritted my teeth for a second, pondering to myself what he could possibly want now from me. 

Auron watched the young Al Bhed shift her head to the side as if she didn't want to answer him. He closed his good eye and sighed, knowing how difficult this was going to be to get her to talk. 

As his rugged voice spoke out my name from his dry and tired lips, I could only feel his invisible drug seep into my skin. He was taunting me; taunting me in a way in which I knew I could not ignore. I tried my best to fight off the irresistible urge to look at him, but no matter how hard I tried, it didn't work.

The red clad began to shut his eye again after calling out her name with no success in the end. Then, at the last second, he caught movement within the air and he suddenly peered open his eye to find her turning and facing him slowly. A small, yet gentle, smirk fell on his lips as he watched the young guardian face him.

His gloved hand, the one in which was used to help support his sturdy sword had fell beside him on the wall and bounced several times, indicating for Rikku to join his side. The Al Bhed gasped silently to herself, not quite possibly sure is she should approach the elder. Seeing no harm, one foot was placed in front of the other and she made her way to where he was.

A russet eye disappeared from the world as a small smirk replaced it for the time being. He felt her presence sit beside him, her scent floating around his own body, lifting his hopes, and lifting his senses. The ex-monk kept his face away from Rikku's as she finally settled herself next to him. 

I was a bit terrified, I have to say. I wasn't quite sure on what to do when he called me over. My mind was screaming for me to just throw this here apple at his big noggin, but when his gentle voice had reached his lips and uncovered into the air, I couldn't help but feel something, different, from within. I found myself seconds later, unwillingly moving closer to him, as if he had place a magic spell over my body and pulled me with strings. Strange….

I placed my hands upon my lap and cleared my throat once I was seated next to him. A bit uncomfortable was how I felt then. I tried not to lock in with his face, but a question already began to rise inside my little head.

"So, I guess, your not mad at me huh?" I asked, a bit insecure with what the outcome may be.

The legendary man closed his eye and let out a gentle "Hmph". His head slightly turned to mine as his left hand started to scratch his chin. "It appears not."

That would do, I assumed. After traveling with Auron for a couple of days, I began to realize that he only spoke the truth, no matter what the situation or question may be. So now, after hearing his answer to _my question, I was pleased to know that I wasn't on his hit list._

The minutes passed, the sun was growing tired, and yet we still sat there…in utter silence. Strange enough though, it felt, well, good to be here next to him. Being next to him made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. All my anger towards him was also gone now, and just spending some good old, well, quiet time with Auron wasn't so bad after all.

I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to stay like this forever. It was definitely an eternal bliss I was experiencing right now, and boy, did I not want it to end. I turned my head up towards him again and poked his arm gently, hoping that I wasn't becoming a pain to him. The man faced his eye to me and looked into my eyes.

"Yes?" he spoke softly.

I froze. Oh god, did my body tense up at that very moment. It felt like I couldn't breathe, or blink for that matter! My lips trembled from freight, trying ever so hard to spit out the mans famous name. My voice cracked and I covered my mouth quickly once the sound had left my mouth.

The warrior couldn't help but release a small smile from his face as she watched the Al Bhed cover her mouth and do other sorts of strange gestures to discipline her mistake. 

"Its alright." He said to her as he hand reached out and grabbed her own.

I froze again. His hand was now upon mine. Oh, cred, what to do, what to do! Meh! Someone, anyone, give me a soft potion!

He felt her tremble under his leather glove. His mind wondered why she could be so nervous. Poor child, he thought, she so afraid. Auron was not sure if this was something that Rikku had experienced before, or if this was an everyday thing for her. Well, there was a possibility that this could be a normal routine for her if she ever found herself this afraid. His mouth released a gentle chuckle from the thought and he glanced to look at the teenagers face. 

Oh no, he's looking at me again! Oh cred, he's, he's…he's smiling? This couldn't be. Wait, why could Auron be smiling right now?

"Hey," I spoke out and broke my petrifaction, "what's so funny?"

"Not funny," he replied, "but beautiful."

_The green eyes   
Yeah the spotlight   
Shines upon you   
  
And how could   
Anybody _

_Deny you_

Those words. No one, not in all my life, had said anything more beautiful than that to me…ever. My mouth dropped, my stomach placed a sign reading "Butterflies Welcome", my heart grew. All these new emotions triggered my emerald eyes to spin, spinning in a fashion which Auron had been waiting for.

"Ahh, the infamous swirling eyes." Auron whispered. 

And how _could anyone deny you, Auron thought. Watching her, a small smile rising like the gentle Kilika sun, had made him feel wanted. The warrior had been wondering Spira for so long, ignoring the call of the Farplane, as well as the call of love. His feelings had surpassed, love was something he knew not of. The cruel haunting of Jecht had chased his cravings away, making him into this stone, headstrong warrior. _

"Nobody said it was easy," Jecht had said to him during one rainy afternoon. It was the dreaded afternoon when he felt the cravings to be with someone. 

Auron had remembered this night well. They were with his Summoner, Braska, venturing up the long roads of Macalania one late afternoon. It started out to be a horrible day from the time he rose from his sleeping bag consisting of his red overcoat. It was only a week into his journeys and he already felt the longing to be held by someone, for his arms to be wrapped around someone he had loved. Jecht constantly teased him, seeing that Auron was never this vulnerable before. Jecht was winning this round, Auron remembered. 

  
"No one ever said it would be so hard." Auron had replied to Jecht's taunt. He was sitting on a rock, head in hands as the rain poured down on him. Jecht remained inside the tent, not wanting to comfort his friend's problem; not even in the rain. Auron remained outside, the degree's dropping and the rain continuing to fall. 

He felt so alone.   
  
I'm going back to the start, Auron decided. 

The arm which was extended out to Rikku's own had tensed. The Al Bhed cocked her head to the side, wondering what in the world could Auron be doing. Her eyes locked with his own, watching every move the ex-monk had made. She watched as Auron bit his lower lip, obviously concentrating on something very important. Auron's face had scrunched and contorted into a pile of torment, giving off the impression that he was trying to fight off a deadly disease from inside his old body. 

Seeing Auron in this type of situation was something I did not want to witness. I lifted my body off of the ledge while still tightly holding on to Auron's gloved hand. Placing one foot in front of another, I made my way in front of the warrior, slowly approaching the time bomb. 

"Auron," I pushed out with no volume, "are you alright?" I watched as the man slowly came to his senses, his expression had changed from a confused and frighten look to a more, relaxed state. 

He wanted to open his eyes, but he was afraid to face Jecht's taunts and laughter. A grown man like he was still afraid of a deceased man's taunts. God, what would Braska think of him now? 

"Open up your eyes."

He heard the oh-so gentle voice from outside his nightmares. The girl's voice was like a mother's whisper, something Auron had always adored. The voice traveled inside of him and conquered Jecht's jeering, and had completely banished the horrible man's voice from his head. A russet eye, finally open, had relieved the worried Rikku. 

What happened?, Auron had thought. He looked up to find his savior, his savior of something so small and adolescent for the past 2 minutes. 

The blonde smiled, her star white teeth shinning brightly in the cryptic man view. "Oh Auron," she hugged him unexpectedly, "you're alright!"

Auron took a deep breath and let the girl hold him. Boy, he admitted, did this feel good. He took his own arm and wrapped it around the teenagers back, letting her know that what she had done was appreciated. 

I felt his arm wrap around me and for a quick second, I felt insecure. Then, after realizing that Auron needed me, I smiled and let him continue to hold me. 

"What happened?" I asked while his arm was bound to my back.

"It does not matter." he said silently. "But thank you."

I smiled again and finally leaned back from our embrace. My mind pondered a quick and silly thought and as an effect, my lips created a giggle. 

"What is so funny?" he asked gently.

"Well, if you wanted a hug, you coulda just asked me, you silly goon." I smiled.

Auron was amazed…simply amazed. He thought that now should be the best time to tell her what he has always been wanted to tell her. 

"Do you know why I asked you to sit beside me?" he asked her.

Still holding his hand, I took my other hand and placed my forefinger into my mouth, biting the end of it. "Uhhhhh…." I had no clue what to answer. "No?"

Auron smirked. "Have a seat." He gestured.

I sat beside him and let go of his hand. As I did, he placed his arms on his legs and starred down to the ground. Deep breath. This was it. Another deep breath. 

"I…I came up to meet you, to tell you I'm sorry." He spitted out, his voice jagged and unsure. Hearing him talk like this was something unusual for such a man like him. Yet I still sat there, in silence, waiting for him to finish what he had to say. Subconsciously though, I began to take my finger and twirl my hair.

He turned his head to me, and then quickly starred back to the ground like he was originally doing. "You don't know how…" he choked up then.

I stopped twirling my hair and leaned in closer to him, wondering if he was ok. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Auron? It's alright. You can tell good ol' Rikku."

He closed his eye again, and I sat there and watched as he mouthed the words he was going to say. Another deep breath and he opened his eye. "You don't know how lovely you are."

My mouth dropped. Wait, he couldn't have just said that, no way. This is Auron were talking about! I took the hand that was on his shoulder and placed it over my mouth. He glanced over to me, "I had to find you, to tell you I need you. To tell you that I set you apart. "

"A-Apart from what?" I said to him shocked.

He looked at me through his dark shades, "Apart from the others."

My eyes swirled quickly, and I think that's all Auron wanted. He took my hand that was over my mouth and gently placed his inside. I smiled; still totally shocked that he said what I had always wanted to hear. 

A small tug was all it took and his arms wrapped around me. His huge kimono jacket shielded me from the cruel Spira that we were undergoing. Inside, the two of us, seemed to be connected finally, cutting out all our differences for this one moment, cutting out all the fiends and ghouls for this one opportunity. His hand lifted my chin up to his eye level letting me star deep into that mysterious russet eye. His hand then surfed the area of my small cheek, memorizing my jaw line and messaging my lip with his thumb. 

"How-how did you know?" I asked with a small smile on my face. 

"I was just guessing, at numbers and figures." He replied in a whisper. 

His whispered voice sent shivers down my spine. Oh how exhilarating his deep voice was. I looked to him again, my eyes still swirling form his words, even more so from this experience. "But-" I began.

"Shh." He placed a finger over my lips and leaned in closer. "Don't speak as loud as my heart." 

I was spellbound. I finally knew he felt the same way I did and it made the largest smile on my face appear. I wanted to see if he was smiling too so I reached out and lowered his grey collar. Once down, I saw the small smirk that I was expecting to see. Auron inched closer to my face, his nose gently brushing up against my cheek. I was so nervous then and everything was happening so quickly and unexpectedly that all I could do was smile and close my eyes. Auron leaned in closer to my body, wrapping his arms around my back, messaging my shoulders. 

Then, it happened. 

I opened my eyes and saw Auron's own eye watching me. This was it, now was the perfect time and I wasn't going to let it slip away from me again. I placed a hand around the back of his head and let my little Al Bhed nose touch with his. With our eyes closing and opening like a person on the verge of being unconscious, our lips had guided themselves blindly to each others. 

Lips pressed against lips, hands wrapped around any body part that was in range, we connected. I continued kissing him, feeling his warm and soft lips touch my own. If this is what the Farplane feels like, then let me stay in this part of it forever. I opened my mouth a little wider, letting him know to deepen the kiss. He followed, and our link was finally made.

Two mussels, dancing and gliding between each other so gracefully inside two people that thought it would never be. I wasn't caring about anything right now; not about Yuna, not about Spira, about anything. This was what I have been craving for the past couple of days. I didn't care if I knew him or not, all I knew was what I felt, and what I felt was true. That's all a person should worry about, what _they _feel. And what I felt at this moment, was someone who finally cared about me. 

**~*~Hehehe, hoped ya liked it. Hey, write back n let me know! Don't worry, more to come more to come!!!! Hehe go get some orange sorbet too, it's really good!!!~*~**


	19. Beautiful Disasters

**~*~Hideeeeehoooo! Well, I wrote this one today, just so I could make up with the lack of updates. I have to go now, I got to write more stuff on my exam x.x~*~**

"Hey, you wanna step in here and say that?!" said a ruff, deep scratchy voice. The voice behind the bars was being frustrated by a prep in a red jacket.

"What does it matter?" a much young and calmer voice replied to the man in the red overcoat. "No one truly believes that I, a fallen Summoner who wed an Al Bhed…could possibly defeat Sin." He closed his eyes and thought about the victory of the defeat of evil he would bring to Spira. "No one expects us to succeed."

No way, he thought, No way is this drunkard becoming a guardian. "Braska, sir…"

The young Summoner thought about his victory again. "Let's show them their wrong!" he looked around to his new party. "A fallen Summoner, a man from Zanarkand…and a warrior monk, doomed to obscurity from refusing the hand of a priest's daughter. What delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!"

The warrior monk stood there, his pride a bit shaken once his Summoner had reminded him of that dreadful day…

"Good morning Auron." A woman's voice had greeted Auron as he stepped into the courtyard of the Bevelle temple. 

Auron continued walking up the pathway in between the two gardens and up towards the steps that lead to the temple's doors. As he was walking down the dirt pathway, he approached a woman, sitting on the edge of a water fountain with her hand dipped into the water. 

"I'm glad you came to see me Auron." Her voice filled the morning air with peace and harmony. Auron approached the woman finally and stopped several feet before her. "How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"That's irrelevant right now Kalama." He replied, not caring about her childish questions. He wanted to know the truth that was given to him yesterday. "Two days ago I was asked by your father to visit him in the Temple. The news that was given to me shortly after my arrival was unforeseen."

"Oh Auron, I knew you would be surprised-" the woman smiled, finally revealing her face to him. The beads that were lying on her nose swayed softly against her as she moved her head towards him. Her soft pink pupils illuminated the jewels that rested between her eyes, creating a perfect complexion. The locks of dirty blonde hair swan down past her shoulder, almost reaching her elbows. Kalama's face brightened as she turned to look at Auron.

"That's not the point Kalama." He spitted out sternly to her face. Kalama sat there, a bit taken back by his disappointment. "Now tell me, who was it that arranged this marriage without having my consent."

"Why should it matter Auron!" Kalama stood up form the stone fountain. Her long navy blue gown trailed behind her as she spun in a small circle, her arms against her chest as if she was telling her best friend about the man of her dreams. "Soon, we shall get married, have a family, you will be working while I will be in the house, and you will be well known throughout Spira! Oh, it'll be so perfect, don't you agree?" She turned to him and smiled, her eyes gleaming with delight. 

Auron stood and watched as the young woman twirled around in a merrily tone, talking about a serious matter without having to worry about the consequences. "Are you aware of the situation you are putting us into?"

"Oh darling, do not worry about that now!" she smiled, trying to escape from the question at hand. She walked over towards him with a long stem rose in her hands. "You should be happy because you love me and now we shall be together forever!"

So this is how she saw it: Auron loved _her. He knew this was wrong. The warrior watched as Kalama smiled and danced before him, gracefully exposing her body to try and convince Auron to marry her. He watched her, displeased at the fact that she was trying to win him over by hypnotizing him with a dance that would seduce him into loving her, or seduce him into making love _to_ her. This was not Auron saw as _love_, or even a relationship. Auron has always known of forced marriages and other things that bound two people together without their consent. This type of situation was something Auron had always disagreed on. He refused himself to settle in for this type of lifestyle. To sit here for the rest of your life and to know that this marriage was a false dream, it was something Auron had despised. He would not let himself fall into this type of false hope. _

"No." he said gently as she stared into her direction.

Kalama stopped dancing around the courtyard and laughed, "No' what darling?"

"I refuse to live my life bound to someone who does not love me for who I am." Auron said to her.

The princess-ego daughter slowly approached the young monk. "Excuse me?"

"I will not allow my life to fly by with artificial love while I could be doing something more complex with my life!"

The young woman was startled, and stopped before she could finish walking over to Auron. She dropped her flower as her hand slowly reached to cover her mouth.

"You stand there, baffled by my words, when actually it's the truth you are baffled by!" Auron's voice raged. 

"How dare you!" Kalama whispered into the breeze.

"How dare I?" Auron questioned. "I'm afraid you should be asking yourself that question, _darling_." He watched as Kalama began to approach him again. "It surprises me that you actually have a will to get up in the morning. Perhaps it's the thought that maybe you will pick yourself another volunteer among this city of eligible monks day after day for your 'wedding'." The young egotistic princess continued to walk to him. "You can decide which warrior to ask next to fulfill your 'perfect life' and lie to them about loving them and giving them imaginary expectations. I do not believe in those types of lives." The blonde hair woman finally reaches his presence and stands face to face with him. Auron stares down to her, "But do not expect me to fall for you silly childish games of false love."

Kalama's eyes raged with anger, her soft petal pink eyes almost turning into a deep blood red. "Mark my work Auron, your name shall be spitted to the ground whenever whom speaks it."

Auron looked deep into her hatred eyes. "I rather it be spit to the ground because of refusal, than it to be because of artificial love." 

The priest's daughter tightened her fists, crushing the small flowers within them. "Get out!" she said silently. She stares one more time into his russet eyes before screaming out the same words again to him. Auron turns his back to her and heads for the exit of the courtyard, turning his back against her and her rich lifestyle.

Kalama watches as he leaves and feels a bit upset, never actually witnessing someone finally see the truth about her. A tear sheds from her eyes, filled with pain and sorrow. "Don't you think my dad will let you go for this!" she screams out to him, just before he approaches the exit. Auron stops and turns his head to the girl, not understanding what she wants from him now. "M-my dad will make sure your life as a warrior monk are over!" she threatened. Standing all alone in the courtyard, she finally stood tall and proud, knowing that if he didn't turn around and apologize now, he would loose his home, friends, training, and name in the monk tribe. 

Auron began to face her, thinking about how much was at stake if he refused. His russet eyes glances out towards the Bevelle and the real world. Then he turns around to Kalama again and looks around the courtyard, thinking about how his worries and money situation would come to an end. 

"I-I cannot." The warrior says, and begins walking down the steps to the small city of his home.

Auron opened his eye, waking up from the memories he thought were forgotten. He glanced down and saw himself, holding and kissing his young apprentice. Wait, he thought, what-what is happening? His arms were forced around Rikku's body, holding the back of her neck and to her shoulders. The young blonde's hands were caressing his head, twirling her fingers within his ponytail, each twirl somehow corresponding with every pressure of her mouth. 

The kiss was a powerful link between them, something Auron had been missing out of for such a long time. It felt good to be held by another person, to feel a true connection unlike the one's he has experienced. A single eye opened and the moment it appeared to the world, not a moment later did it roll to the back of his head because of the extreme sensation it was giving off. After fighting the feeling off after a couple tries, he finally opened his eye and pulled back, separating from Rikku.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, wondering why he pulled back in such a short time. 

The red clad gently closed his eye and sighed heavily, as if he was swimming under water for several minutes. "Nothing for you to be concerned about." He said sternly.

Wait, hold on a second. He is not going to ruin this by transforming into this old grouchy self again for no reason. "I didn't do anything, did I?" I asked innocently. Auron watched as I leaned away from him and held onto his hand.

Shaking his head as if nothing did actually happened; he looked back to me again and just watched me. He saw the horrible expression on my face as he broke the kiss which brought so much happiness to both of us. A single sigh let out from still moisten lips and he sat forward.  The warriors face lowered, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You're always sorry." I said with a frown. He turned to face me, attempting to say something, but by the time he did, I was already up and walking back to where I originally came from. What I said to him was true, but then again, I don't know him all that well. Maybe that's why he stopped kissing me…because he didn't know me well enough. Maybe it was the fact that I was a lot younger than him. I placed my head in my hands and rubbed away the upcoming tears. If anything could happen right now, crying would be the least thing I wanted. I sat against the ledge again, letting my feet dangle over the edge, wondering if I should fall off the stone ledge or not. Wait, why would I think about that anyways? 

Sigh. I took the apple out of my pocket again and began tossing it up and down in my hands. Every so often would I take a bite out of the deliciously red fruit and continue throwing in the air to keep me entertained. It helped me also to keep my mind off of Auron. Maybe he didn't want Tidus or Yuna to show up and he would get caught kissing on of his allies. Who knows? Just then, I heard some familiar voices form atop of the staircase and when I recognized the scattered voices, I put my apple away so I could greet them with smiles. 

**~*~Hehehehe, bet'cha didn't know this, but Kalama is Hawaiian for 'Flaming torch'. Why I decided to go with that name meaning, I have no clue. Hope everything was ok. Don't worry, there will be more mushyness in later chappy's…. and a little more in later chappy's ::wink wink::~*~**


End file.
